Master
by smounged1989
Summary: As if his life hadn't been made hard enough by the world finding out about the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Sam finds himself in the hands of the 'Cons and his new master. Rating high just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright while I was fiddling around yesterday just minding my own business all of a sudden this crazy bunny attacked me and since it had taken me by surprise I wasn't able to keep it from biting me. When it did I knew I had to write this, the difference with this bunny from all the others that are hold up in my room, house and work is that it has a name. And its name is Mrs. Bumblebee ^_^**_

_**Yes that's right this fic is a result of a suggestion she made and the moment I saw it I knew that I was going to write it. So I am very proud to have (At least I think) the very first fic with this paring in it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Transformers.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Letting out a sigh Sam sank just a little lower into his seat, it had been five months since the battle in Egypt and things hadn't calmed down like he had hoped. Of course having the existence of alien robots reviled to the whole world wasn't something that would every go away, it was still the main topic of conversation. Right along with that was his face being associated with it, he couldn't go anywhere with out someone trying to get him to talk about it. Random people on the street and also annoying news people who decided that he didn't get to have a privet life.

Even though the government had decided to actually tell the truth for once it still did stop people from wanting to know more. The main question that he had been asked was; What happened to The Fallen? It was something that he wanted to know too, he had seen the start of Optimus's fight with him and Megatron but they had fallen out of sight after getting tossed off the pyramid. At first Sam had feared that Optimus had been killed again when he saw Megatron flying off but then he had come walking around the sphinx and Sam felt over joyed knowing that he must have won.

The feeling didn't last as Optimus told them all that both Megatron and The Fallen had gotten away. His concentration was broken when a flash went off in his face and a tape recorder was pushed under his nose. He rubbed at his eyes trying to get his vision back and all the while he was being assaulted with question from one of the reporters trying to get anything out of him. In retrospect he figured that going to a coffee shop that was normally crowded wasn't his best idea, but he had hoped that hiding in plain sight would give him at least an hour or so of peace.

Getting up from his table he hurried out of the small shop having to push his way through the people who where there. Once out on the street he started jogging back in the direction of the collage hoping that they wouldn't follow him. His hopes where dashed when he turned his head to find that they where in fact running after him, letting out a groan he went from jogging to running and he was able to put much more distance between him and them.

He kept on running until he saw the large buildings off the collage, he started to slow down to catch his breath. Taking a look around he was happy to see that he was able to lose them, although he hadn't doubted that he could. If he could out run Decepticons then a few out of shape reporters where no problem.

"Your Sam right?" A voice said out of no where.

Sam jumped and looked around again, he was sure that he had been alone a moment ago. He saw the owner of the voice step out from behind a tree and saw that it was a girl no older then him. Her brown hair fell down to the middle of her back and her eyes where bright green, she had a nice white smile and a freckle just above her right cheek. All in all she was a very pretty girl and Sam instantly stepped away from her. For all he knew Mikaela could be around any corner, even though he knew she was back in Tranquility it didn't stop him from being afraid that she would pop up at any moment.

"Uhh... Yeah that's me." He said keeping his eye out for anything strange in the girls behavior.

He wasn't going to let another Alice like Decepticon tong rape him.

"My name is Sarah, I think that you and I are in Astronomy together." She said sweetly."I have been wanting to talk to you for a while but have never had the courage to say anything."

"Why...why would you want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Well I remember how you where the first day of class and I thought you where kind of funny." She said with a giggle.

Sam hated whenever anyone brought his horrible first day of school, he still had that damn professor giving him dirty looks and snide remarks whenever he saw him.

"Yeah had some stuff going on that day." He said trying to move further away without making it look like that is what he was doing.

"I heard, I think every one did." She said moving a little closer.

Sam could tell there was something off about the whole thing he just couldn't put his finger on it. She continued to step closer to him and he kept moving back until he was pressing his back against a tree. With no where else to go he watched as she kept coming closer, she was almost pressing against him when a small sound caught his attention. A gently crunch of leaves and a snapping of a twig, turning his attention from her he looked carefully to the right and saw someone dart back behind a tree.

Realization dawned on him and he groaned again. It had all been a trap, the reporters chasing him back to the collage the girls sudden appearance and interest in him. It was set up so that they could get something out of him, either information or some suggestive picture to talk about in there paper. He had no doubt that the girl had been in his class, she had probable been the one to call the reporters telling them that she could get what they wanted from him.

He placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her advance and she looked up at him with shinning eyes.

"I know what your up to." He said.

He saw for a moment fear flash across her eyes but it left and was replaced with false ignorance.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

She tried to push his hands back so she could move closer but he gripped her tightly and moved so that she was the one pressed against the tree.

"Leave me alone." He said flatly.

He started to walk away, but the sudden grip on his wrist kept him from going far.

"Wait you can't leave yet." She said desperately.

"Why!?" He asked.

When no answer came from the girl he jerked his arm from her grip and started walking away, he could hear the others behind the trees shift so that he couldn't see them. He continued on his way to the collage and let out another sigh when he came to the large clearing right out side the front of it. There where students set all over enjoying the freedom that came with the bright Saturday morning, many where laying on the grass in groups talking while others where playing games of catch and laughing as the messed around.

Sam would have liked to join in but whenever he got close to a group they would all start to whisper and give him strange looks. He started making his way across the clearing when a student came in front of him holding a video camera. Sam didn't even pay him much attention since he was always filming everything around the school for his family back home. He was one of the few who didn't bother him with questions he just shot his video for a few moments before moving on talking about what was going on.

A sudden high pitched whine started to fall over the clearing and Sam saw everyone look around for the source. Sam however knew instantly what it was and looked up into the sky, flying right at the school was an F-22 fighter jet. The fact that it was flying extremely low told him instantly that it wasn't one of the military jets that flew around every now and then, his fear about what it was was confirmed when he saw the black markings that where present all over its body.

"Oh shit!" He said.

As the jet flew closer and closer to the school it was obvious that it wasn't going to just pass by. Sam started to yell trying to get the other students to run away but they either didn't hear him over the whining of the jet or they didn't care for what he had to say. They did however start to scream and run when the jet came right over there heads and started transforming. Landing hard on the ground the now transformed jet stood up and glared around at the scrambling humans at his feet.

Sam tried to run but he kept getting knocked into by the other students and he quickly found himself falling onto the ground. As a growl came from behind him he tried to pick himself up and start running again, but a great pressure and pain came around his right leg and he felt himself being lifted into the air. He hung upside down and was brought close to the jets face, his glowing red optics burning into him.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

Several angry sounding clicks and screeches came from the jet and Sam knew that he was being insulted by the flier. He saw an evil grin spread across his metal face which exposed his razor sharp teeth. Sam tried yelling for Bumblebee or Optimus but knew that they would not be coming, the government had forced all the Autobots to remain at there base until things settled down. Bad luck for him.

Suddenly he felt himself rising even higher very fast and then the pressure on his leg left as he was tossed into the air. Under him the Decepticon jumped into the air and transformed at just the right moment so that Sam landed harshly inside the cockpit. The glass dome closed around him and he felt the jet shoot off into the sky, his screams where lost as the speed they where flying at didn't let them make it out of his mouth. With all the blood rushing down into his legs from the force Sam soon found that he couldn't keep his eyes open any more and slowly he passed out.

Slowly so very slowly he started to wake up, the first thing he noticed was that he was laying on something soft and was wrapped in something very warm. His first thought was that the whole thing had been a nightmare and that he was asleep in his bed back at school, opening his eyes he looked around hoping to see the familiar posters and computer junk that was everywhere thanks to Leo. He sat up quickly when he saw that he was in a large metal room, with the wall completely bare of anything. Panic started to settle in and he untangled himself from the blanket he was wrapped in, he tried to move around the room but the moment he took a step his foot sank into the soft material he was laying on and he went falling over.

He stopped when he fell off of what ever he had been on and landed hard on the metal floor. Groaning and rubbing his back he slowly got to his feet and looked back at what he had just fallen from. His eyes went wide when he saw the biggest pillow he had ever seen.

"This thing is big enough for Optimus to use." He said to himself.

Stepping away from the large pillow he tried looking for a way out of the room, the only way out he found was in the form of a very large door. There was no way that he would be able to open it, but that didn't stop him from trying. After ten minutes of pulling at the door with no progress Sam walked back and sat down in front of the pillow and let himself fall back into it. He tried to think about what the Decepticons wanted from him now and why they hadn't just taken it from him and then killed him. He couldn't think of any reason other that they would want him other then the fact that they wanted him dead.

The sudden heavy grinding of metal caught his attention and he saw the door to the room start to move inward. He sucked in a breath, someone was coming in. He tried to get up to hid but wasn't even able to stand up before the door opened all the way. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw who was standing in the door way. Standing tall and proud his face even more alien then the Autobots and the other Decepticons was The Fallen.

The plates of metal on the side of his face clicked together as his burning red Optics fixed on his own. Sam saw his grip tighten just a little on the large staff that he held.

'Shit!' Was the only word that came to his mind as The Fallen advanced into the room.

* * *

_**There you go first chapter and I hope that you liked it, if you did then I will keep it going if not... well then no harm done I will get rid of it and move on.**_

_**Review to see more and to also help my quickly growing ego. ^_^  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright it is good to see so many reviews for this fic, you have all convinced me to keep going so I give to you this shiny new chapter. **_

_**Treat it well and don't scratch it or you will have to get me a new one, it was hard enough getting this one away from The Fallen and I wouldn't want anyone else to go through what I had to. **_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam watched as the large and ancient worrier advanced into the room, the dull red glow that came from sections of his body gave him the appearance of the devil himself. Sam could hear several clicks and grinding gears as the massive form came closer and closer and he was surprised that he hadn't passed out or wet himself. His mind was screaming for him to run but his body was frozen where it was. Only when one of the large feet landed right next to him did he gain the use of his body again.

Letting out a high pitched scream, which he would never admit was his, he ran under the Fallen going right between his legs and heading for the open door. Just when he was about to make it out he felt a sudden pull on his whole body, he tried running faster but found that his feet where no longer touching the ground. He watched as he was lifted higher and higher by an unseen force and soon found himself drifting back the way he had run.

The heavy sound of the air going in and out of the monster behind him had him yelling in fear. All to soon he felt the massive hand wrap around his whole body. The hand that was around him was tightened threateningly as he tried to push him self out of it.

"BE STILL BOY OR I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

The booming voice of the Fallen vibrated around the room and down to his bones. Against his will his body stopped moving, and he stayed stiff in the grasp. Appearing satisfied the Fallen started walking out of the room caring Sam with him. As his panicking mind settled a little he was able to take in his surroundings. They where in a long hallway made of metal that looked like it had been put together with parts from several different ships. As they passed by a room with a couple of other Decepticons Sam caught a small glimpse at the far wall.

Written in fading white letters where the words; U.S.S TOPEKA. The name he realized was that of the battle ship that sank when all the Decepticons came to Earth.

'They made this place from the parts of all the destroyed ships.' Sam thought to himself.

He was sure though that there hadn't been that many that had gone down, so he figured that they must have destroyed a couple of more ships since then in order to build this place. His attention was draw back to where he was when he heard the sounds of another large metal door opening. He looked around the new room and saw that it was full of parts from other Decepticons. The sound of banging caught his attention and he saw another Decepticon walking in from a side room.

His body was a crimson color and he was holding a particularly large part. When he saw the Fallen he instantly dropped what he was holding and bowed down onto one knee.

"Mighty Fallen, to what do I owe this great honer?" He asked.

The Fallen walked over to a large table set in the middle of the room. Bringing the hand that was holding Sam to hover a few feet above the surface he opened his hand so that he fell out onto the table. Sam landed with a dull 'thud' and he instantly started rubbing his back to try and ease the pain from the fall.

Sam watched the dark red 'Con get up from his bent down position and walk over to look at him. Sam got nervous as the 'Con looked over him he was sure that whatever was going on wouldn't be good.

"This is what you wanted it for?" The red bot asked.

The Fallen nodded his head his gaze firmly on the other.

"Yes of course, right away." He said cowering under the heated gaze."SCALPEL!"

The bellowed name rang in the room and soon Sam heard the gentle sound of metal striking against metal. He looked around for the source of the new sound and started scrambling to the edge of the table when he saw the demented little doctor crawling over the other edge. He knew instantly that this was the same little 'Con that had put the slimy worm thing into his mouth and then tried to cut off the top of his head.

"Nonononono..." He mumbled quickly. "Stay back!"

He was forced to stop when his hands started going over empty air, he looked behind him to see that he had gotten to the end of the table. There was no place left for him to go but down and he wondered if the fall would kill him. The choice of jumping or not was taken away as the same unseen force from before pulled on him and dragged him back to the center of the table.

Soon he felt the slight weight of the evil doctor crawling up his body.

"Ze boy I see." Scalpel said looking at him.

The glowing red eyes where focused on his face and Sam wanted nothing more then to throw the crab/spider like thing off him. He watched as a small compartment opened on the doctor's chest and his little arms took out a thick strip of ebony metal.

"Ze collar for ze boy!" Scalpel said holding the strip of metal out.

Sam looked at the metal and then back up at the two Decepticons towering over him.

"What... what does he mean collar?" He asked his eyes wide.

Neither one answered and while he was focused on them he temporarily forgot about the doctor on his chest. That is until he felt the surprisingly warm metal strip being pressed against his neck. There was a high pitched series of clicks and whirls and then the strip started to extend and wrap around his next. He heard it click as the two ends met in the back of his neck and then it shrank until it was pressing tight against the skin on his neck.

It wasn't cutting off his air although it felt like it was going to. It just sat there at the spot where his neck began. He brought his hands up to try and pull it off but found that it wouldn't move an inch.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" He yelled.

He was answered by a high pitched whine and then a painful shock running through his body. He screamed in pain and arched his back almost throwing off the doctor. When the pain passed he fell back down and was panting hard.

"What... the... hell..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was once again picked up by the Fallen.

This time he didn't have the strength to protest and he hung limp in his grasp as they left the room and the two 'Cons in it.

* * *

Sam sighed as he tossed the bright orange ball against the wall of his room. He had no idea how long he had been in the hands of the Decepticons but it felt like forever. He decided to count his days from when he woke up to when he fell asleep, which if that was the case then he counted his time as being around two weeks or so. During that time he had found out the 'fun' little quirks of his metal collar.

Other then letting the Fallen shock him when ever he acted up it also let him know exactly where he was at any moment. He found that it also connected to a long thick chain that the Fallen kept with him all the time. So now he had a leash to go with it. Throwing the ball against the wall again he was greeted with the soft thud as the rubber hit the metal wall. Catching it with one had he quickly threw it back. A deep rumbling growl began to vibrate through the room.

"Do something else fleshling!"

Sam caught the ball but this time didn't throw it back. Looking off to the side his eyes fell on the large black and white figure of Barricade. The police car was scowling at him and Sam noticed his fist clenched in anger.

"Hey you don't like it find something else to watch." He said.

He heard Barricade growl again but knew that he wouldn't do anything. None of the Decepticons would do anything to him, they where all afraid of what the Fallen would do to them if they did. Sam still didn't know why but the Fallen had made it clear that he was not to be hurt in any way.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure then to look at something else." Barricade huffed.

"Yeah well same here, I don't need a baby sitter." Sam shot back.

It was true after all, it wasn't like he could leave the room when the door was shut and even if he could there wasn't anywhere he could really go. The base was big enough that he could get lost easily and even if he could somehow find his way to an exit he had discovered one day that the whole base was submerged under water. So going out side the base was a very bad idea since he didn't know how far under they where or even what body of water they where under. How they had managed to build the base in the first place was still a mystery.

The sound of the door being opened caught his attention and Sam looked up to see who was coming in. He was greeted by the sight of the jet that had kidnapped him in the first place.

"Starscream always a pleasure to see you." Sam said sarcastically.

Like always the seeker ignored him and instead addressed Barricade.

"The Fallen requests his pets presence in the great hall." Starscream told him.

"Yeah well tell him that's too bad 'cause I don't feel like going." Sam said even though he knew he had no say in the matter.

A sudden high voltage shock ran through his body not a second after he said it, which only added to his idea that his room was bugged. As great as there hearing was he doubted that the Fallen had been able to hear his comment from all the way on the other side of the base, at least with out help. His body feel back down and he laid there panting heavily.

He could hear the two Decepticons laughing at his pain and he let out a groan that wasn't caused by the pain. He felt himself being picked up and then felt the steady back and forth of who ever was holding him as they walked. He didn't bother trying to look around, he just kept his eyes closed and hoped that the lingering pain would go away soon.

By the time it did they had already reached the main hall of the base where the Fallen had his massive chair that he laid back/sat up in. He felt himself getting ripped from the hand that was carrying him and he flew through the air. He caught a small glimpse of the out stretched hand that was calling him closer and soon felt the large fingers wrap around his body. Something pressed against the back of his neck and he heard a soft click that told him he was now attached to his leash.

'Now I know how Wheelie felt when Mikaela did this to him.' Sam though to himself.

He fought down the rising swell of emotion that came up from thinking about Mikaela and everyone he had been taken away from. It wouldn't be a good idea to have tears running down his face with the Decepticon leader so close. Once he was sure he wouldn't start crying he looked back at the large 'Con who was holding him and saw that his attention wasn't even on him.

He felt the Fallen's large thumb run down his back with just enough force behind it to make him draw in a breath. The petting continued and Sam was forced to deal with it just like he had every other day. He looked a head of him and saw that all the Decepticons where gathered in the hall, all down on one knee in respect of the Fallen.

A moment later and Sam saw Megatron walk forward to stand next to the Fallen on his right side. He started talking to all the others but none of it made seance to Sam, it was all spoken in high pitched whirls and clicks. When he was done one by one the Decepticons would walk into the middle of the room and bow before speaking, none of them looked up they kept there gaze fixed on the ground.

Sam had seen this done many time during his stay there, he assumed that they where giving reports to the Fallen and Megatron. By the way the Fallen's grip tightened and his thumb pressed harder into him he was happy to know that he was getting bad news. Bad news while painful for him was good because it showed that the Decepticons where not winning like they wanted to.

After all the gathered Decepticons had given there reports they where ordered out by Megatron who turned to look at the Fallen when the room was empty. The two continued to talk completely ignoring him or at least that's what Sam thought. He missed the sideways looks that Megatron was giving him when he thought the Fallen wasn't looking.

"Leave my apprentice you have work to do." The fallen said suddenly speaking in English.

"Yes my master." Megatron replied bowing.

He left the room which left Sam alone with the Fallen. They staid in silence the only sounds being the clicking and whirling of the mechanical body that was under him. Soon Sam was no longer able to stand the silence, he had to end it even if it meant he would get shocked again.

"What am I doing here? Why haven't you killed me yet?" He asked firmly.

The thumb stroking his back stopped and a chuckle began to fill the room. It was ruff and sounded weathered with extreme age, even though he wasn't looking at him Sam could tell the Fallen's eyes where right on him.

"You are brave to speak to me in such a way." He said.

Feeling the hand he was in move Sam found himself turned around so he was looking straight into the Fallen's face.

"Do you wish to die boy?" He asked.

"No, but I don't want to stay here either." Sam told him.

Another chuckle came from the Fallen that sent vibrations through his body.

"Pets do not get to decide where they stay, they do as there master commands." He was told.

"I AM NO ONES PET!" Sam yelled. "AND YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!"

"I beg to differ, you belong to me now and nothing will ever change that." The Fallen told him. "Soon you will see things my way and you will forget about the miserable Autobots and that retched Prime."

Sam doubted his words, he would never see things the way the Fallen did. He was sure that the Autobots where working around the clock to try and find him. He just hoped that they found him soon.

* * *

_**I know that there wasn't too much in this chapter but please be patient more will come. I just need to set up the base for the story and all that fun stuff. **_

_**I hope that you all liked it and I look forward to reading your reviews. **_

_**Thanks for stopping by.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people! I am very excited for this chapter; I have something very interesting planned for Sam that I hope doesn't leave him to damaged. I hope you all like it.**_

_**This chapter is brought to you today with the help from District X who waded through my sea of bad writing to make it shiny and readable.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sam had lost what little track of time he had managed to have. His system of measuring days from one moment of sleep to another got tossed out the window a while ago simply because he had gone for a long time without counting his sleeping periods. So he was completely lost, it could have been a month or two since he got captured. He had hoped that the Autobots would have found him by now and with each passing moment it got harder and harder for him to not think about the fact that they were not coming.

In an attempt to clear his head of such thoughts he had taken it upon himself to sneak out of his room and look around the large base. He had only managed to do that because Barricade had left his door open enough for him to slip through. It was strange the way Barricade had acted when he left the room; he had been in a big hurry which meant he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

So now here Sam was walking down a very large and long hall, looking around for something interesting or something that might help him contact the Autobots. He was sure though that the Fallen would stop him before he got close to anything like that, since his damn collar told him exactly where he was. Since he hadn't been grabbed by one of the Decepticons yet he figured that he must not be near anything important.

The hall was lined with large doors that the Decepticons could easily walk through, but they were all closed tightly which meant he couldn't get in. So he continued to walk. Going for what felt like a good hour or so Sam finally saw a door that was cracked open with light coming from the other side. He quickly made his way to the door and poked his head into the small opening.

The room was pretty bare all that was inside was a large makeshift table that looked like one of the berths the Autobots had. This one was really big and looked like it could hold one big Decepticon or two smaller ones. He looked around some more and found that along with the berth there were also several spare parts to ships and other things inside the room.

"I wonder what this room is used for..." Sam asked himself.

He had gotten into the habit of talking to himself, since there wasn't anyone else he could really talk to. At first he had been a little uncomfortable talking to thin air, but the longer he stayed the more he got use to the idea. He had caught himself having an actual conversation with himself a while ago. What was really strange was the fact that it had devolved into an argument and the end result was that he lost the argument and had been left angry.

How he had lost an argument with himself was beyond him, but he really tried not to think about the fact that he might be going crazy... Again. The sound of heavy footsteps caught his attention and he began to panic. He looked around quickly for a place to hid when he realized that the 'con who was coming was headed right for the room he was in. His gaze fell on a ripped off propeller from a ship and he dove behind the large blades trying to keep out of sight.

The sound of the door banging open made him jump and he clutched his knees to his chest.

"GET IN HERE!" The high pitched scream reached his ears making them hurt.

'That must be Starscream.' Sam thought.

The yell was followed by another set of heavy footsteps announcing the arrival of another Decepticon.

"Don't think you can order me around."

Sam knew this to be the voice of Barricade. He heard the sound of one 'Con hitting the other and that was soon followed by the sound of more punches being thrown and received. It continued for a while and Sam had to force himself not to yell or do anything else that might expose himself. There was a loud bang and Sam couldn't help but poke his head up a little to look through a rusted hole in the blade to try and see what was going on.

Barricade had Starscream pinned on the ground and was pulling hard on both his wings. The look of pure pain on the jets face was unmistakable as Barricade's grip tightened.

"Submit!" He ordered tugging more on the wing.

Sam had to admit that Starscream could take a lot of punishment; it wasn't until the metal of his wings started to groan with stress that he surrendered. Once he had acknowledged his defeat Barricade picked him up like he was nothing and dropped him heavily on the berth. Starscream let out a groan and rolled over onto his back reaching up to grab at his sore wings.

"Did I tell you to move seeker!?" Barricade growled.

Several gears began to grind together in Starscream's body but he lowered his hand. Once Barricade was happy with Starscream's submission he quickly pushed on the door and turned his back to it. He didn't notice that once again it didn't close all the way, it left a larger gap then what had been there before and Sam knew that he needed to leave as soon as possible.

He decided to wait until Barricade's back was to him before making a run for the door. When the moment came and Barricade turned so he wasn't face Sam's hiding spot Sam prepared to run but got stuck as he looked up at the two Decepticons. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw Barricade climb up onto the berth with Starscream and straddle the jet.

If that wasn't enough to shock him into standing still what happened next made sure he was glued to the spot. Barricade slammed his fist into Starscream's face before grabbing his head and pressing their mouths together in what was unmistakably a kiss. Sam managed to cover his mouth with his hands to stop the gasp that came out.

He watched in shock and disbelief as Barricade continued to ravage Starscream moving from his mouth to hooking his sharp teeth on exposed wires and cables to pull on them. The result where several long high pitched moans from Starscream.

'What the hell is going on it look like there...' Sam couldn't even finish the thought.

He didn't have to as a long moan came from Starscream, he couldn't miss the word that was hidden in it.

"More..." Starscream begged.

Barricade slammed his fist into Starscream's mid section getting a yelp of pain.

"Shut up!" Barricade ordered.

It continued for a while Barricade kept pulling at cables in Starscream's body that would make him groan and beg but he never went any further. At least not until parts began to shift on Starscream's chest, his chest split in two and pushed to the side letting a bright blue glow out from the opening. As soon as it happened Sam saw an evil grin spread across Barricade's face.

"There it is." He said triumphantly.

He reached his hand into the opening and touched something Sam couldn't see. Whatever it was made Starscream shriek and arch his back violently. Barricade laughed at the reaction which was enough to snap Sam out of his trance. Gulping he looked between the two 'Cons and the open door. Deciding that it was worth the risk he carefully snuck around the back of the propeller until he was behind the blade closest to the door.

With one last look at Starscream and Barricade, Sam gathered his feet under him and bolted for the door. He didn't know if the two behind him had heard him run and he didn't care. He made it out the door and kept running down the hall he had come from, his feet pounded painfully on the metal floor but still he kept running. He made it back to the entrance of the hallway faster than he had though and instantly took a sharp left that led down another hall going in a diagonal direction from the one he had come from.

He continued to run down this hall too wanting to put as much distance between him and the other two as possible. His eyes fell on a large door that was open more than the others had been, and he made a 'B' line for it. Diving in he didn't look around to see what or who was in there, instead he just jumped behind the large door and pressed himself to the cool metal breathing heavily.

Slowly he sank to the floor rubbing hard at his eyes trying to get the image of what he had just seen out of his mind. But thanks to the damn shard of the AllSpark and whatever it had done to his head the image was now stored forever in his brain unable to ever come out. He finally gave up rubbing his eyes when he started to see red spots and he let his hands fall to his sides.

He let out a breath hoping to calm himself down. It wasn't until he heard two sets of deep clicking and rumbling that he even thought that there might be others in the room. He felt something pull at him and he tried to find something to grab onto. There was nothing of course and he quickly felt himself flying through the air and landing none too gently on a hard metal surface.

He got up onto his hands and knees and found the dark metal that he knew belonged to the Fallen under him. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough the large face of the Fallen loomed over him, next to it was the dull metal face of Megatron. They were both looking down at him with burning optics that made him uncomfortable.

"Child what are you doing out?" The rusted voice asked.

Sam didn't answer right away which earned him a growl from Megatron.

"ANSWER YOUR MASTER MAGGOT!" He yelled.

The outburst earned him a glare from the Fallen which had him gritting his teeth and looking away.

"Well?" The Fallen asked.

"The door to my room was open, I went walking and I saw..." He trailed off as images of what happened began to flash in his eyes like a movie.

A deep rumble vibrated through him as the Fallen commanded him to keep talking.

"There... there was a room... nothing in it until they came in." Sam said.

He grabbed at his head trying to force the rising images back down.

"They fought until one submitted to the other, then he... got on top of him and started..." It all started flying in front of him.

The image of Barricade on top of Starscream as he pulled at his wires, the look of ecstasy on Starscream's face. Even the noises they were making. A tap on the top of his head snapped him away from the images and he looked up into the Fallen's face.

"Who?" He asked.

"S...Starscream and... Barricade." Sam stuttered out.

He heard a grunt come from Megatron but if it was from surprise or not was unclear to Sam. At a look from the Fallen Megatron walked out of the room and back the way Sam had come. This left Sam alone in the large throne room sitting on the Fallen's lap. A gently pressure at his back made him jump but he relaxed a little when he saw it was the Fallen's finger stroking up and down his back.

"Child, do you know what it is that you saw?" The Fallen asked.

"I... have an idea." He admitted. "They were having... sex."

The Fallen thought for a moment before answering.

"Not as you think it." The Fallen told him. "Merging sparks is far more intimate then what humans do, and far less vile."

Sam let out a snort at the shot at humans being vile in their love making.

"Well it looked intimate; I mean I show people I love them by hitting them all the time." Sam said sarcastically.

"There is no love involved in what the two were doing. It is simply a way to relieve the strain of battle and the constant failure of the two of them." The Fallen told him.

"Right." Sam mumbled as he looked away from the Fallen. He doubted that any of the Autobots treated there partners that way.

"So does that mean Starscream and Barricade are gay?" Sam thought out loud.

A deep chuckle came from behind him which reminded Sam that he wasn't alone.

"An interesting proposition, we do not have conceptions of sexuality." The Fallen said.

Sam didn't know what he meant by that but he didn't want to ask and get some kind of lecture on alien robot sex. He just went back to thinking as the Fallen continued to rub at his back. It wasn't until a while latter that Megatron returned with Barricade and Starscream in tow. Both looked very upset and they instantly threw the same hateful glare at Sam.

The Fallen started clicking angrily at the two of them and they just stood there taking whatever verbal abuse he was giving them. It went on for a while until Megatron ordered the two of them out with threats to their lives if they didn't do as his master instructed. Once they left Megatron came back to the Fallen's side.

"Take him back to his room and make sure he stays there." He told Megatron.

He nodded and picked Sam up from the Fallen's lap. His grip was firm but not as tight as Sam thought it would be. Megatron didn't say anything for the whole trip and when he dropped Sam off in his room he made sure that the door was closed tightly before leaving.

* * *

_**How do you like that? A small sex talk from one of the nastiest bad guys there is. I can only imagine how uncomfortable that kind of talk would be with The Fallen. **_

_**Anyway Review and make me happy. In return I will make you happy... with more chapters and if your really good... a shiny new fic.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aaaaannnnddddd we're back! Well that was one long wait wasn't it? I am really sorry for making you wait, dumb life getting in the way.**_

_**Anyway I hope you like this chapter and it helps you forgive me for making you wait so long for it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sam groaned as he lay on his large pillow bed. He was wrapped tightly in one of his blankets and was desperately wishing that he would die. It would be better then what he was going through at the moment. It had been a while since his horrid run in with Barricade and Starscream and the ordeal had left him extremely disturbed. It didn't help that his brain would bring up images of it at odd moments which only made Sam shake and huddle in a corner until they stopped.

Now on top of everything he had somehow managed to become extremely sick. He wasn't sure how it had happened. The Decepticons kept the base surprisingly clean and sanitized so there wasn't a high probability that he had caught some kind of virus from the salvaged parts of the base. Sam let out a groan and buried himself deeper into the covers. Even though he was very hot he couldn't stop shaking.

Sam faintly heard the sound of his room door opening and someone walking in. He didn't move from his spot in the covers and didn't make any sound to let the 'Con know that he was up.

"Wake up squishy!" The gruff voice called.

Sam groaned.

"Go away." Sam mumbled.

He instantly regretted it as he was overcome with a coughing fit. He coughed so hard that his chest felt like it was going to burst open. He let out a small whimper when the fit passed and he laid limp in the cover. He heard the pounding of the 'Con coming closer and soon he felt the cover being pulled from his body. He gripped at it but was too weak to hold on to it and it was soon pulled away.

Sam opened his eyes which felt like they were on fire, he looked up and could just make out a large blue figure through his hazy eyes.

"Wh... who are you?" He managed to say in a broken voice.

"None of your business human. The only reason I am here is because lord Megatron and the Fallen have ordered both Barricade and Starscream from being near you." The mech said.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

He crawled across the pillow and tried to bury himself in another large blanket but it too was pulled away from him.

"The Fallen wants his pet." He said wrapping his hand around Sam's body.

Sam could only groan in protest as he was lifted into the air. His head started to spin and he felt like he was going to throw up. The 'Con that had him started walking down the hall and towards the main chamber where the Fallen's throne was. With each massive step Sam could feel himself getting closer and closer to emptying his stomach.

It felt like years to Sam but he finally could make out the large room where the Fallen stayed. From what he could make out it was pretty empty which was fine with him. He didn't want to be around all of the Decepticons when he was so sick.

"Thundercraker! What took so long?!" Megatron demanded.

"There is something wrong with the human." The 'Con said.

Sam was starting to see spots and could feel something crawling up his throat. He knew what was about to happen and tried to get the others to listen to him.

"C... can you p... put me down?" He asked holding his hand over his mouth.

For a moment he thought they had listened to him. He felt Thundercracker move him lowered and thought that he was going to be put on the ground but instead he felt another hand wrap around him. He didn't have to see to know that the Fallen was now holding him. He turned away as much as he could his head spinning.

"Please... I am going too..." Sam started.

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a wave of nauseous washed over him and he felt what little he had in his stomach rush upward. He moved his body as far as it would go so that he his head was away from the Fallen's hand. He was able to make it but it was a close thing as he threw up violently.

All three Decepticons in the room jumped a little as the human began expelling liquid everywhere. The Fallen held his hand away from himself a little so that none of it got on him.

"What is he doing?" Thundercracker asked.

There was silence for a moment. After a few moments the large doors open and the crimson form of Hook walks in and bows low to Megatron and the Fallen.

"Hook, what is wrong with my human?" The Fallen asked.

Hook moved closer and held his hand out to take the boy. The Fallen placed the human in Hook's hand and instantly he curled up and started to shake violently. The medic looked over the boy and poked him gently with a large finger. When he didn't see much on the outside of his body he started to scan him seeing what was wrong on the inside.

Hook hummed to himself as the results from the scans showed a high fever and a weakening of the boy's body. He hacked into the Earth Internet and started looking through human medical files for something showing the boy's illness. He was able to sort through hundreds of files quickly and soon had the answer he was looking for.

"The boy is very ill with a sickness called Influenza." Hook told them. "From what I can tell it is very bad."

The other 'Cons where silent at the news.

"What treatment is there?" Megatron asked.

As much as he disliked the boy he couldn't fight the fact that since he had gotten here he had grown a little fond of him.

"Well I don't have anything at the moment to treat a human illness but if you will allow me an hour or so I can get something ready that should help him better than human medicine. Other than that he will need a lot of rest and need to constantly be given liquids." Hook told them.

The Fallen took the boy out of Hooks hand and covered him with his other hand. He hummed to himself as he thought about the human.

"How did this happen?" He demanded.

Hook was shocked for a moment by the question.

"Well... there are a number of ways that it could have happened." He started. "He could have had it since he came here."

"Then why has he only now showed signs of being ill?" Megatron barked.

Hook stuttered for a moment until he saw the glare from Megatron.

"It can stay dormant for long periods of time and it can be brought out in times of stress or malnutrition." Hook told him.

A deep growl came from the Fallen at the news and he glares at Megatron.

"Place Skywarp in the brig immediately. It was his duty to make sure the boy ate properly."

Megatron grunted in agreement and headed out of the room. Thundercraker followed him wanting to make sure his trine mate didn't get into to much trouble. The Fallen warmed the palm of his hand to keep the boy from the cold of the room.

"Get to work." He growled at Hook who left quickly.

The Fallen walked to his throne and sat down. He watched the boy in his hand and let out a rumbling sigh. He didn't know what was happening to him. He had intended for the boy to be merely a play thing until they were able to extract some useful information from him. But he was quickly feeling a certain attachment to him.

'This is absurd' He thought to himself. 'Humans are a pathetic race, they deserve to be wiped from the universe. How can this boy have such an effect on me!?'

Try as he might the Fallen was unable to come up with any reason for his strange feeling for the boy. The Fallen didn't realize how much time had passed. All he knew was that while he had been lost in his thoughts Hook had returned with the medicine for the boy. When he finally noticed that the medic was there he commanded for him to give the human the medicine to make him better.

The medicine was given in the form of a shot. The boy whimpered as the needle pushed into his skin and the Fallen ran a finger gently along his back to try and calm him. To his surprise it worked and the boy quieted down. Soon he was fast asleep his chest rising and falling quickly.

"How long until he is well?" The Fallen asked.

"If all goes well then a few days." Hook told him. "The first day or two will be the worst."

The Fallen nodded his head and ordered Hook to bring something for the boy to drink and for one of his blankets to be brought as well. Once Hook was gone he placed his hand back over the boy keeping him warm. He faintly heard the boy mumble something in his sleep but it was spoken to softly for him to make out. He sighed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you boy?" He asked out loud.

* * *

_**Alright I know that it wasn't very long, actually I think that this is the shortest chapter that I have ever written. But what is that saying 'quality not quantity.'**_

_**Oh well I will try and make the next one longer... I know that I keep saying that and one of these days it will be true. ^_^**_

_**Anyway if you liked it please review. If you didn't like it... please review.**_

_**Until next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hurray its spring break! Is everyone excited? I know that I am, I might not be in school so I don't get really time off from anything. But I enjoy for the simple fact that it means that we are one step closer to summer time. **_

_**Lets get on with the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Fallen sighed to himself and fought the urge to yell. He was currently sitting in his throne listening to the daily reports from all his followers. Each Decepticon that came forward seemed to only have bad news. Every thing they tried was ruined in some way by the Autobots. He didn't know how they where doing it but they seemed to be able to stay one step ahead of him.

'Its that worthless Prime!' He thought to himself.

Just the thought of his brothers decedent made him angry enough to kill something or someone. He growled to himself and tried to calm down a little. It wouldn't do for him to lose his temper in front of his Fallen watched as the last Decepticon stepped forward to give his report.

"My lord." He said bowing his head. "It would seem that the Autobots have finally discovered Soundwave's preciseness on the humans communications system. He was forced to eject and make his way to the planet."

The Fallen held back his anger.

"How long before he arrives?" He demanded.

"He will land in an Earth day or two and will proceed directly here for you're orders." The 'Con said.

The Fallen hummed as he thought about the new information. Sorting everything into a form of order he signaled the end of the meeting and quickly all that where gathered left. Except for Megatron who stayed by his right side.

"The Autobots are becoming smarter." Megatron said.

"Indeed, there alliance with the humans allows them to moralize faster then they use to." The Fallen said.

The two stayed silent for a few moments, both thinking on what should be done next. Slowly a quiet mumbling started to be heard and the Fallen looked down at his lap to where a bundle of blankets where wrapped tightly around the human boy's body. He was resting with his back against the Fallen's midsection and his feet laying along the top of his right thigh.

The boys eyes where closed and his breathing was slightly elevated. His face was slightly flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweet. It had been a few days since he had become ill and in that time the Fallen hadn't let the boy leave his sight. He didn't know why but he didn't trust anyone else to see that the boy didn't get worse. The Fallen watched as the boy mumbled something in his sleep before rolling onto his side and continuing to sleep.

While he was still very sick he at least hadn't emptied his stomach in a day or so. He could hardly eat or drink, it was when he did that he would purge his insides. When asked Hook had said that it was apparently common for humans to do when ill. He had suggested that he be kept warm at all times and at the very least to drink plenty of water. So the Fallen had wrapped him in a few of the blankets from his room and had been giving him small amounts of pure water during the times the boy was awake.

"He is still ill." Megatron said.

The Fallen nodded his head absently. It was only to Megatron that he showed his concern for the boy, only because he knew that Megatron shared the same concern.

"I have been speaking with Hook." Megatron started. "He has been doing some more research on the humans Internet and has found reports that say humans need to be exposed to the rays from there sun in order to remain healthy."

The Fallen looked up at Megatron.

"Are you suggesting that he be allowed back on the surface?" He asked his voice rumbling in a half warning.

"Only under careful supervision, of course." Megatron added. "And never far from the base."

The Fallen thought about it while gently running a finger along the boys body. He felt the boy stir and looked down to watch him pull one of his arms from the confines of the blankets in order to grab onto his stroking finger. The boy held on to his finger tightly and pulled it closer to his body. The Fallen heard a content sigh come from the boy and saw the wrinkles on his forehead smooth a little as he relaxed.

'Interesting.' The Fallen thought to himself.

The boy probably didn't know what he was doing but the fact that holding on to him eased his pain was an interesting development. The Fallen also noticed that he didn't feel the same sickening feeling at the humans touch like he use to. In fact he was starting to enjoy the feel of the boy. A ruff grinding sound from next to him brought the Fallen out of his thoughts and he looked over at Megatron.

"Master?" Megatron asked concernd.

The Fallen gave the boy one last look and let out a very quiet sigh.

"Perhaps something can be arranged." He said. "But not until his temperature has dropped. He will only be taken up by me or you no one else is to take him."

"I understand." Megatron said.

"Good, now summon Hook with the boy's meal." He said turning his attention back to the boy in his lap.

He huffed a little at the thought of what he was having to feed the human. Some dirt yellow liquid that the humans called soup. When the medic had first brought it to him to give the boy he almost ordered for his termination right then. But as the medic quickly explained that some how the soup was able to help make humans feel better the Fallen had to call back the order. To his surprise it was working as the boy was very slowly starting to get better.

When Hook arrived with the warm liquid the Fallen took the container gently between his fingers. He adjusted the boy so he was laying in a better position to take the drink down without choking. Gently he pressed the edge of the container to the boy's lips and used it to open his mouth slightly. Then very carefully he tilted it so a small amount of it entered the boy's mouth.

He coughed for a moment but it settled down and he drank the mouth full. The Fallen continued to pour small amounts into his mouth until the container was empty. When he pulled it away the boy let out a sigh and relaxed a little more.

"Rest now child." The Fallen whispered.

He really hoped that the boy got better soon. He was starting to miss what little conversation that he was able to get from the boy.

"Leave me." He said to both Megatron and Hook.

The two nodded there heads and bowed low before moving out the door. Megatron made sure that the door was closed behind him. The Fallen sank deeper into his throne and off lined his optics. He was starting to get a pain in his CPU and he hoped that a quick recharge would ease the pain. Taking in a large amount of air to cool his systems the Fallen shut his systems down and fell into a light recharge.

* * *

_**I know its not long and I am sorry. I will try and make the next one longer.**_

_**Please leave a Review before you leave.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all you good people who like my story. Sorry my updating has been kind of messed up the past few weeks. I honestly have no reason for it. I hope that you all can forgive me. *Puppy dog eyes***_

_**So in an attempt to earn you're forgiveness I give to you this shiny new chapter.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Slowly drifting out of his ill induced sleep, it took Sam a few minutes to notice that there were a few things wrong. The first was that the hard surface he had found himself on during the last few times he had woken up was gone. It was replaced with a much softer, although still hard, warm surface. He also found that as he moved the thing he was on seemed to move with him. After that he found that he was extremely warm, but not the sick kind of warm. It was warmth that wrapped around his whole body and made him feel happy.

He knew that that kind of feeling couldn't come from a blanket. The last thing he noticed before opening his eyes was that there was a fresh and gentle breeze blowing. It carried the smell of salt water and trees. Opening his eyes, Sam managed to push himself into a sitting position. He rubbed at his eyes trying to clear them of the fog that had covered them. Blinking to get the spots out he gasped in shock as his eyes finally adjusted and he was able to see where he was.

His eyes locked on the vast expanse of gleaming blue water that went on until it melted with the pure blue sky. The wind picked up carrying with it fine dust partials that forced Sam to look down at the fine sand covered ground. It shone brightly as it baked in the burning sun that hung directly above him.

"Wha... what the?" Sam asked himself. "Where am I?"

Slowly Sam pushed himself onto his feet. They held him but not without a lot of shaking, he did feel better than he had been but he still had the faint sick feeling that told him he wasn't completely better yet. Stumbling forward Sam turned around and was greeted by a line of thin palm trees that where bending slightly as the wind blew through them.

"What is going on?" He wondered out loud. "Am I dead or something?"

A deep chuckle broke the quiet and Sam quickly turned to try and find the source. Unfortunately the shifting sand along with his put off balance sent him falling back to the ground with a grunt and a groan.

"You are not dead boy."

Sam's eyes widened as the voice registered in his mind.

"Megatron!?" He asked surprised.

A great rumbling started just past the line of trees and Sam watched as the towering form of Megatron came rising out from behind them. His silver/grey armor shone brightly in the sun and it made him look slightly less frightening.

"Wha... what is going on?" Sam asked looking up at the menacing face. "Where am I?"

"On a small patch of dirt in the middle of one of your planets large bodies of water." Megatron answered.

Sam looked around confusion plane on his face.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

He had a small moment of panic as the thought of being left alone on the island crossed his mind.

"Because you where extremely ill." Megatron answered. "After 72 hours with no improvement it was suggested that Humans need sunlight in order to stay healthy. My master and I have been bringing you up from the base to spend at least two hours in the light for the past few days."

Sam took in the new information but it only served to confuse him more.

"Why?" He asked.

Now it was Megatron's turn to look confused.

"Why did you go through all the trouble of making me better instead of just letting me die?" He asked.

Megatron stayed quiet for a while. Then after a few minutes he stepped over the trees and Sam pushed himself back through the sand with his hands and feet. He was surprised when Megatron stopped his advance and sat down on the ground. His back rested against the trees which were apparently a lot stronger then they looked. Sam stayed where he was looking up at Megatron with round eyes.

"To our great amazement, both the Fallen and myself have become... accustomed to your presence." Megatron said slowly.

Sam liked to think that he was pretty good at being able to tell when someone was lying to him. But at Megatron's words he had a slight doubt in that ability. He knew that there was no way that what Megatron had said could be even remotely true, and yet... the look on the silver face plates showed no falseness.

"Accustom to my presence?" Sam asked.

Megatron nodded his head. He didn't trust himself to talk at the moment less he let slip that both he and the Fallen where more attached to the boy then either would admit out loud.

"So... how long have we been here?" Sam asked trying to fill the strange silence that had fallen between them.

"Almost four Earth hours." Megatron answered. "This is the first time you have been fully conscious since you fell ill."

"How... how long have I been sick?" Sam asked.

"One of your weeks." Megatron told him.

'Wow! A whole week.' Sam thought.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been sick for so long.

'Probably because Mom always did everything she could to make sure I got better as fast as possible.' He thought.

Sam went ridged instantly at the thought of his mother. He had been doing all he could to keep himself from thinking of her and everyone else he had been missing since being kid napped. The sudden memory of his mother tucking him tightly into his bed and making sure that he had anything that he wanted flashed before his eyes and he could feel the tears start to gather. He rubbed at his eyes angrily knowing that he shouldn't be acting like that even with everything that has happened.

'I am grown up enough that I don't need to act like this.' He chided himself.

Sam sniffled a few times as he tried to get his emotions under control. It took several minutes but he was finally able to calm down. When he looked up he saw Megatron staring down at him with a look of both confusion and slight concern.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked trying to get the mech's attention off himself.

Megatron's head jumped up almost as if his mind had been somewhere else.

"It is time to return to the base." He said standing up.

Sam followed his example and stood up. He looked around trying to find something that would lead to the base housed under the waves but didn't see anything. He was just about to comment on this fact when the familiar sound of transforming reached his ears. Sam looked back at Megatron and saw his large tank form sitting in front of him. A few plates of metal shifted at the top showing a cabin big enough for at least two people to sit comfortably inside.

"Get in." Megatron's voice rumbled from the cabin.

Sam looked on in wide eyed disbelief at what was happening. He never would have imagined that Megatron would willingly invite him into his alt form. At least without the idea to transform and crush him as soon as he got inside. Stumbling forward Sam looked for a way to climb up onto the large tank.

"Climb the wheel." Megatron instructed him.

Sam gulped before grabbing onto the rubber of the large wheel in front of him. He remembered that he had climbed one of those fake rock wall things at an amusement park once. He had done pretty well getting almost to the top before he lost his grip and fell so this shouldn't be too hard. Using the ridges that where there he set his right foot on top of one and pushed up from the ground. Moving his other foot to a higher ridge he moved his hands to another section gripping tightly.

He built a good rhythm and soon found himself at the metal ledge above the wheel. He pulled himself onto it and took a moment to catch his breath. Once his breathing was normal he got to his feet and carefully made his way across the spiked surface to where the indent of the cabin was. Lowering himself into the cabin he was surprised to find a comfortable looking seat inside. Sitting down in the chair he couldn't help the groan that came out as it formed to his body.

'I guess they all do that.' He thought as he remembered all of the times Bumblebee's seat had done the same.

The sound of the plates shifting started and Sam watched as the hole he had entered through closed up sealing him inside. It was strange even though the plates where solid from the outside, now that he was inside he found that he could see right through them. The whole world took on a sharper look. With a sudden lurch Megatron started to drive forward getting closer to the blue water.

Sam was about to ask if he planned on driving across the ocean floor to get to the base but a second more powerful lurch stopped his question. He watched through the see through metal as Megatron raced quickly on top of the water before angling up and shooting into the sky. Sam grabbed hold of anything he could and tried hard to hold back the un-manly scream that wanted to force its way out.

They continued to fly for several minutes until there were no visible signs of land. Sam finally was able to breathe somewhat normally and loosened his grip on the pieces of metal that he had grabbed.

"Can you... please warn me before you do something like that?" Sam asked.

A deep chuckle came from all around him which did little to make Sam feel good.

"Very well." Megatron said. "Consider this you're warning."

Sam's brain was barely able to make sense of what Megatron had said before his whole world was literally flipped upside down.

"Nononononono!" Sam yelled as he saw the dark blue water getting closer and closer to them.

His grip on the metal tightened to the point his knuckles where pure white. In the back of his mind he could feel several things wrapping around his waist and chest keeping him pressed back against the seat. Sam let out one last loud yell before Megatron slammed into the waves of the ocean and started sinking fast. Out of reflex of seeing the large amount of water surrounding him Sam held his breath and shut his eyes tightly trying not to think about drowning. It was only when a hard vibration shook him that he opened his eyes.

Slowly letting out his breath Sam glared at the control panel that sat in front of him.

"That was not funny." He said crossly.

The only reply was a deep chuckle from Megatron as they continued to sink lower into the water. Sam tried to look out through the double sided metal plates but the light from the sun couldn't reach that far down. Sam sat back in the seat and rubbed at his temples trying to ease the pain that was forming in his head. He wasn't sure how long they had been moving downward but it wasn't long before he started to drift off to sleep. His body not yet over its illness felt heavy and his eyes burned. His breathing slowed and his body went limp in the warm cabin.

When Megatron finally reached the base built at the bottom of the ocean floor he entered the air locked room where the ocean water could be drained out and would then let him inside. Once he was in the base he shifted the plates to expose the cabin where Sam lay sleeping. Sending a message to Hook, Megatron didn't have to wait long before the medic arrived to take the boy out of his cabin which let him transform.

"He has improved greatly." Hook said before Megatron could ask. "But he still needs rest and warmth."

Megatron nodded and picked the boy out of Hook's hand. He started to make his way to the Fallen's throne room so he could give the boy to his master and then leave for his privet room for some much needed recharge.

* * *

_**TaaDaa! A new chapter, I hope that you all liked it. It was fun to write. **_

_**Before I sign off I want to announce a little thing I am going to be doing. Q&A session. Basically if any one has any type of question for me send me either a pm with the question or put it in a review and I will answer them in the next chapter. There are no limits to what you can ask they can be as personal as you want them to be or as general. The only rule I have is that each person only sends ONE question for each chapter. **_

**_Anyway Review if you liked it. Look forward to seeing you all again soon.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here we go new chapter and I am feeling pretty good. I think that we might be seeing a little plot development in this and the next few chapters so watch out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam coughed as a large amount of salt water forced its way into his mouth and down his throat. He moved back along the shifting sand covered ground until he was able to lie down in the warm water without fear of getting a face full of the salty stuff. He was once again on the small deserted island that he had woken up on with Megatron. The only difference this time was that one, he was feeling almost back to his old self, only the odd upset stomach now and then. And two, he was being watched by the Fallen this time. When they had first gotten there Sam had found it extremely odd to see the large Decepticon relaxing under the mid day sun.

After a while of sitting in silence Sam had decided to take advantage of his improved health and had stripped out of his shirt and jeans leaving him only in his boxers. He then made his way down the small beach that ran around the whole island and ventured out into the warm water. He had always loved swimming at the beach back home but this was somehow better. The water was tropical and didn't feel as dirty as the water he was used to. As he swam around, he could feel the gaze of the large figure behind him follow his every move.

Sam laid in the water panting from the exertion that came from swimming in the constantly shifting water. Once his breathing was back to normal he slowly got up and headed back onto dry land. Finding a nice shaded spot under a tree he laid down looking up at the clear sky. A lazy smile crawled over his face as he thought about how much things had changed and how he really hadn't been scared of where he was in a long time. He touched the warm metal of the collar around his neck and realized that the Fallen had never really used it other then when he first put it on him.

Shifting his gaze from the sky to the large figure not far from him he began to think of a million questions to ask his 'master.' He didn't know if he would get an answer or not but what harm could come from asking?

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

The Fallen turned his head to look down at Sam his red optics not holding their normal fire.

"Why did I do what?" He asked his voice gruff like always.

"Why did you betray the other Primes?" He clarified.

He figured that it was kind of a big question to start with but there really wasn't anywhere else to start. The Fallen didn't answer right away; his optics looked out over the shifting waters.

"I did it so my race could live on." He finally answered. "The other Primes did not see that we where so close to losing everything we had worked for. I did what they would not."

"But wouldn't it have been easier to find a sun that didn't have a planet with life on it?" Sam asked.

"Child, do you know how long it takes to travel between systems and stars? Also how long it takes to build a sun harvester? Our people didn't have that time to spare. We needed that energy and we needed it fast. So I found the nearest system and we began to work on the harvester. It was only after it was finished that we even knew the humans where here. By then we had no other choice, it was them or us."

Sam was quiet as he took in the new information. He didn't know what to make of it. Ever since Egypt he had the idea that the Fallen was a heartless monster who had done what he did because he hated the humans. But to find that he hadn't even known about them until it was too late changed everything.

"But then why do you hate humans now? We didn't do anything until you came back in Egypt." Sam said sitting up.

"Back then I did not hate your race. I pitied them because they would have to die so we could live. My pity turned to hate when the other Primes decided that the life of a lesser race was worth more then our own." He said gruffly.

"Oh..." Was all that Sam could think to say.

He fell silent for a while, not knowing what to say now or even if he should say anything. Deciding against saying anything else for the moment Sam picked up a twig and began to doodle in the white sand while he let his mind wander. He didn't notice that what he was drawing in the sand were more cybertronian symbols.

The Fallen turned his head to look down at Sam and was about to say something more when he noticed what the boy was doing. His optics widened a little as he realized what the boy is writing. He didn't draw attention to what is going on since he didn't want to break the flow of information that the boy was getting from the AllSpark.

The Fallen made sure to commit every symbol to memory as more and more information was put into the sands. He shuttered his optics a few times when the boy stopped writing.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asks.

It took him a while to pull himself out of his mind but when he did he saw the Fallen staring at him intensely. He had gotten a little nervous not sure if it was a good thing or a bad one. He watched the Fallen shake his head and his optics move quickly almost as if he is trying to think of something to say.

"We should be getting back to the base." He said standing to his full height.

Sam sat there confused at the sudden reaction but nodded his head. Gathering his cloths he steps into the offered hand of the Fallen. Using his other hand to cup the boy the Fallen got ready to warp back to the base. It would take a lot of power for him to do it but since he didn't have an alt mode it was the only way for him to get back with the boy. Once his warp drive was at full strength he crouched and activated it. A large pulse of energy ripped over the island and in an instant both of them were gone from the small patch of dirt leaving behind nothing but burnt sand and a few smoldering trees stumps.

Not more then a second later another large pulse of energy ran through the throne room in the Decepticon base forcing the few 'Con's that had been in there to fall onto there backs. The Fallen stood in the middle of the room holding a very ruffled looking Sam. He gasped in, a large amount of air once things had settled. He had never traveled like that before and had no idea that it would force all the air out of him. He had felt like he was being choked and that there was a vice around his heart.

"Never... do... that... again!" He panted out.

A tired groan came from the Fallen and he fell back into his throne, his optics dimmer then normal; he had never had to use that much power in a warp before and it had taken a lot out of him. When the other 'Cons in the room had gotten to their feet he ordered them out and sent for Megatron to be brought in, it didn't take long for the silver/grey mech to come bursting into the room.

"Master..." He said bowing his head. "...You should not over exert yourself."

The Fallen waved it off and handed Megatron the boy. "Take him to his room.... have Hook look in on him and make sure he is well then come back here. We have much to talk about."

Megatron nodded his head taking Sam from his master. Once Megatron had left the room the Fallen sighed and let his body relax some more. He hadn't been this tired in a long time. But then, he had never used so much power at once before. Without realizing it he slipped into recharge letting his body get back the power it had lost. It was several hours later before he began to wake up, his body a lot more charged then what it had been before. He had been ignoring his recharge time for a while and it looked like his body had forced him to do it this time.

When he was back on line he could feel his old joints creaked under the stress of moving.

'What I wouldn't give for some high grade energon.' He thought to himself thinking of how the rare item would sooth his old parts.

A ruff grunt caught his attention and the Fallen looked over to see Megatron standing in the room.

"Master... forgive me for not waking you but you seemed as though you needed the rest." Megaton said.

"Never mind that my apprentice, we have much work that needs to be done." The Fallen said standing.

He moved over to the far wall where a large screen unfolded. Taking a large cable he plugged it into a port on his arm and his optics dimmed as he uploaded information into the computer.

"Has something happened?" Megatron asked once the Fallen had unhooked himself.

"I have made progress with the knowledge the boy contains within him." The Fallen said bringing up a display of the images that Sam had drawn.

Megatron watched the symbols came up on the screen, his optics wide. The writing was old and he couldn't make out much of it.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"It's another source of power, one that we can refine from the planet itself." The Fallen said. "But he did not finish it, the material to use and the process is not told here."

"We must get the boy to finish it." Megatron said.

"We can not force the knowledge out of him. It will only come out when he is at peace of mind and body." The Fallen said. "We must accommodate him so that the information will come out on its own."

"I shall find out what it is that will comfort the boy and see that it is brought to him." Megatron said, before leaving the room.

The Fallen continued to look at the old words on the screen trying to will the description to finish its self but no matter what he did or thought the words stayed incomplete. Sighing, he shut the screen down and it folded back into the wall. He sat down in his throne with his head resting on one hand. It looked like he would indeed have to wait for the boy to finish his message. He hoped that they would be able to get it soon, with every passing day there was the risk of something happening that would take the boy from them.

As the Fallen continued to contemplate what to do, on the other side of the base two other Decepticons where discussing the boy's future and what they could do to end it.

* * *

_**There you go, a little quality time with The Fallen. I hope that I was able to keep him in charector at least a little bit. I'll give ya two guess as to which two 'Cons I mention at the end... Go on guess...**_

_**Anyway more to come in the next week or so. Remember review and make all this work worth it.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone, some good things to say here. First off, hurray a new chapter! I know its very exciting. Second I have finally figured out where this story is going so expect to see more plot development.**_

_**So with that said lets get to the chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam yawned loudly and stretched his arms high over his head. Letting out a happy sigh he began to climb out of the cock pit of Megatron's alt form. They had just gotten back from the small island and where now back in the base. Sam couldn't help but find it funny that he was able to fall asleep comfortably inside the large Decepticon. Slowly he began to climb down the sharp metal side making sure not to cut himself. He dropped the last few feet and landed with a small grunt on his feet. Taking a few steps back he watched as Megatron transformed back into his towering robot form.

He wasn't sure when he had started to enjoy watching Megatron transform, but he couldn't look at anything else when he did. He smiled up at the large figure when he was done and he started to follow behind him as Megatron walked down the hall way. Almost without thinking Sam began to run his finger over the seam of his metal collar. He had become so used to the black metal being there that he could barely remember ever going without it. It was strange but he felt complete with it on and he knew that if given the choice he wouldn't take it off.

As they walked, Sam began to notice that they were not heading to the throne room like normal. He had slowly been learning his way around the base. So far he could find his way to the throne room, med bay and his room. He knew that there was more mapped out in his brain but for some reason the Allspark power had been oddly dormant. He had wondered about it the other day but decided that he didn't mind so much. He liked having his brain under control.

"Hey, Megatron. Why aren't we going to see the Fallen?" He asked after a moment.

A deep chuckle came from the large 'Con and he looked down at Sam smiling showing his sharp teeth.

"Because there is something that I must show you." He said cryptically.

Sam tilted his head in confusion. He had never heard those words come from Megatron before. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad one.

"Wh... what is it?" He asked hesitantly.

"You will see boy." Megatron answered.

Sam knew better then to push the subject and he sighed as they kept walking. He looked around trying to figure out where it was that they were going, but he had never been down this way before. There were a few other rooms down the hallway and the ones that were there were empty except for piles of junk. An uneasy feeling began to creep over him and he instinctively moved closer to Megatron to make himself feel better. As they continued down the twisting hall he began to feel like someone was watching him. He shivered and moved just a bit closer to Megatron.

If Megatron noticed, then he didn't let on because he just kept walking down the hall. Sam was so close to him now that he was almost clinging to his large foot. The sound of something scrapping behind him made him freeze where he stood. Slowly he looked back trying to see what had made the sound. He was shocked when he didn't see anything.

"H... hey Megatron. Did you..." He began but stopped when he turned around and saw that the mech was gone.

He gulped loudly and moved forward trying to catch up, but when he got around the corner he found it empty too. In the back of his mind he had to wonder how something so large could just vanish like that. Now alone in the dim hallway he began to swing his head wildly from side to side making sure that nothing was around him. He could feel sweat on his forehead and neck as his fear climbed a little higher. He began to walk along the hall thinking/hoping that Megatron would be just ahead.

He moved further down the hallway which by now had no rooms leading from it. Again he heard a scraping behind him and he spun around quickly to try and catch what it was. Again the hall behind him was empty.

"M... maybe I am going crazy..." He said out loud.

He began to walk again this time backwards to keep an eye on the area behind him. Not long after the scraping sound came again, again from behind him. He froze and his eyes went wide. The thing had been able to move from behind him to in front of him without being seen. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, something he always told himself to remember from watching all those horror movies. It took him a moment but he was finally able to remember.

"Always look above you..." He whispered.

Slowly he lifted his eyes up and tilted his head back to look at the roof of the hall way. Since it was so high up it was covered in darkness, he could barely make out the metal it was made of. As he watched the darkness he began to notice a patch that was different than the rest. It looked bulkier and it seemed to shift every now and then. His breath caught in his chest as he watched it, the sound of his gasp seemed to make it stir and a moment later his heart almost stopped. The top of the black shadow began to move, it shifted for a moment before a deep red glow appeared in the center of it.

Sam had been around them long enough to know when an optic was staring at him and this was defiantly one looking down on him. It was one large red optic set on the shadow thing and Sam could feel his eyes go round as dinner plates. His mouth hung open in a silent scream and he began to take a few steps back as the thing stared at him. It began to move making the scraping sound he had heard before. A low growl began to fill the hall and Sam felt that it was time for him to run.

Before he could though the thing seemed to let go of the roof and started falling to the ground. It landed with a loud bang never taking its optic off him. Its body was jet black and animal like. There was a large spiked mace looking thing on its tail and its claws where razor sharp blades. It had long sharp teeth that looked like they belonged on a saber tooth tiger. Sam could remember seeing a Decepticon like this in Egypt only it had been silver and not black. He began to take a few more steps back but stopped when the 'Con growled at him.

He froze instantly not moving a muscle. It seemed to make the animal 'Con happy so he made sure to not move at all. After a moment of the two of them staring at each other the black Decepticon began to move closer, its large optic never moving from his face. When it was standing right in front of him Sam could feel the hot air being pushed out from its vents. There was a moment where the thing opened its razor filled mouth acting as if it was going to bite his hand off and Sam shut his eyes ready to run or have his hand bitten off.

He kept his eyes closed but nothing ever happened. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down to see the 'Con facing the other way and laying on its stomach looking back at him. Sam stood there confused for a time until he felt something pull at his leg firmly. He looked down and saw the dangerous looking tail pulling at his leg. He looked from the tail to the Decepticon confusion plain on his face.

He continued to stand there unsure of what was going on. The black 'Con seemed to get tired of waiting for him and got up from the floor. Sam stiffened once again as it moved around him; he didn't like not being able to see the thing. As he was about to turn around to find out what it was doing he let out a yelp as it began to press against the back of his legs. He moved his legs apart and the animal like Decepticon pushed its way between his legs. It stopped when Sam reached the middle of its back and then just stood there looking up at him over its shoulder.

"You... uh... want me to... ride you?" Sam asked unsure.

The 'Con nodded its head and continued to stare at him. Sam gulped and slowly sat down on the smooth metal. It was warm under him and like the seats of the others alt forms, it seemed to adjust to his curves. He wrapped his hands around two pieces of metal on the shoulders and then nodded his head showing he was ready. No sooner then he made the motion; the thing took off down the hall. It ran fast enough that Sam was sure that it could keep with any car. Sections passed in a blur not that there was anything that gave hint that they were getting anywhere. All the walls and floors looked the same.

Sam buried his face into the metal in front of him and lifted his feet as far off the floor as they would go. He shut his eyes and prayed that the ride would end soon. He let out a gasp and gripped tightly at the metal as the 'Con under him suddenly came to a dead stop. Sam continues to lie on top of the 'con panting hard and his heart going a mile an hour. Slowly he peeled his hands from the metal and shakily pushed himself from his laying down position.

He panted heavily and before he could do anything, he rolled to the side and fell of the 'Con. A heavy groan came from him as he landed hard on his back, his eyes shut tight. He continued to lie on the ground not wanting to move. He groaned as a deep chuckle started up.

"Boy what are you doing on the floor?" It asked.

Sam didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, he had heard the laugh enough... and there was only one Decepticon that ever called him boy. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the up side down face of Megatron, he was about to say something when he noticed that he wasn't alone. There was a new Decepticon that he had never seen before. Forcing himself to roll onto his stomach, he pushed himself up so he could stand shakily on his feet. He looked up at the new Decepticon and shivered a little.

He was just as tall as Megaton, but a good portion of that height was just his head. It was long and thick and looked to be mainly a helmet. He could make out his red optics from under the rim and he had a multi sectioned mouth guard. He stood straight and ridged with his servos folded behind his back and a blank look in his optics. Sam could tell that this Decepticon was one that took himself and everything very seriously and he should never do anything to make him mad.

"Uh..." He forced out looking up at the large mech.

"Information; subject Samuel James Witwicky. Human, threat level... mild..." The Decepticon said in a monotone voice.

Sam looked even more confused than he had a moment ago. He looked at Megatron hoping for some kind of introduction.

"Boy this is the one of my men who will also be keeping an eye on you." Megatron said.

"Designation; Soundwave. Cassets will also assist in guarding of the child." He said.

"Uh... Cassets?" Sam asked.

There was the sound of parts moving and Sam watched as Soundwaves chest split open almost like he was going to show his spark. Instead it opened to a series of chambers a few of which were empty. From his chest two smaller Decepticons shot out and landed in front of Sam. One looked like the twin of Frenzy and the other was a silver looking pterodactyl.

"Designations; Rumble, Lazzerbeek and Ravage 2.0" Soundwave said.

Sam looked at the three 'Cons unsure of them. They all three just stared at him not moving at all. After a moment they all tilted their heads as if listening to something before they all started to climb back up into Soundwaves open chest. As they reached the opening they curled into tight metal balls that fit easily inside the slots. Once they were all inside, the chest closed around them leaving just the two large Decepticons and one confused human.

* * *

_**Well there you have it, I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. More to come in the next week or so. **_

_**Please Review and have a nice day...  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ugh, my brain hurts. To much has been going on this week so I don't have much to say. Sorry._**

**_Enjoy the chapter.  
_**

* * *

Sam rested with his back against a palm tree. The sun was shining brightly and there were just enough clouds drifting around to keep him from getting too hot. He sighed happily and looked over to the large dark metal figure of the Fallen. He couldn't tell for sure but the large Decepticon looked like he was enjoying the nice day. Like him the Fallen also was resting with his back against a palm tree, or in his case several palm trees. His optics were off and the metal plates on the side of his head where clicking together gently.

Also if he looked hard enough Sam was sure that he could see a small smile on his face. Sam chuckled to himself as he once again had to remind himself who this was. He was finding it harder and harder to see the evil Decepticon leader. Every time he looked at him he saw more of the ancient Prime that he once was. One who simple wanted to save his people at all cost.

"What do you find humorous child?" The raspy voice of the Fallen asked.

Stuttering for a moment Sam managed to clear his throat and speak clearly. "Nothing... It's just; you don't seem so evil anymore."

"Child, evil depends on your point of view." The Fallen said. "What one being sees as evil another sees as good, and the opposite is the same. I was only 'evil' in the optics of those who thought differently then myself."

"...So why where you the only Prime who thought that way?" Sam asked.

A deep chuckle came from the Fallen and he looked down at Sam. "I am sure that I wasn't. The others were simply cowards and would not dare go against what the others deemed appropriate."

Sam nodded his head and thought over what he had been told. He figured that what the Fallen said was true, even if he didn't agree with how he had gone about doing things. Sam paused for a moment to scratch at his neck, just above the metal collar. Was it him or was the collar getting hotter than normal? Clearing his throat he tried to come up with something to take his mind off the burning.

"So... what was your name back then?" He asked. "Jetfire said that you where only called The Fallen after you turned from the other Primes."

Sam trialed off and silence fell over the island for a while. With the shifting and slight grinding of gears the Fallen rose to his full height. "We must return." He said. "There is much to do and not long to do it in."

Sam sighed but nodded his head. He must have gone too far, he didn't mind to much though. He had enough to think about for now. Standing up, he didn't even pay attention to the symbols that he had absently drawn in the sand. He began to walk over to the Fallen's offered hand but stopped just before climbing on.

"Child, we must go!" The Fallen said sternly.

Sam however barley heard him over the pounding of blood in his ears. His breathing began to pick up and he clutched the area over his heart as a sharp pain shot through it. The burning at his neck was getting stronger and his heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

"Child?" The Fallen asked a small note of fear and concern in his voice.

Sam's other hand moved to press against his temple as pain began to make its way from his heart up his neck and into his head. "S... something's... not... not right..." He stuttered out breathlessly.

He tried to look up at the Fallen but his head wouldn't move. His vision was starting to go black and his legs where shaking beyond his control. Opening his mouth he tried to say something but nothing came out, finally with a small jerk his legs fell out from under him and his body fell to the sand floor.

"SAM!" The Fallen yelled moving so he was standing over the boy.

He watched him for a moment waiting to see if he would get back up but the boy staid still. Growling in anger he wrapped his hand around the boy's body and lifted him up to his chest. He didn't even wait to charge his warp drive fully, a large destructive pulse moved over the island causing almost all of the trees to burst into flames as he vanished from the island. A moment later a second destructive burst ran through the throne room in the Decepticon base as the Fallen appeared out of thin air. The walls of the room bent outward slightly and several of the computers and other systems that where there exploded in a shower of sparks.

It was lucky that no other Decepticon was present in the room at the time. The Fallen didn't waste any time, he burst out of the doors and made his way as fast as he could to the medical bay. He ignored all the warning signs flashing over his optics telling him that he was losing a lot of power. The only thought that was running through his mind was that he had to get Sam help and fast. He didn't wait for the doors to open on their own, with another pulse of power he warped past the doors and into the med bay. The wave back lash from the warp didn't do much damage but it left black burn marks on the floor.

The sudden appearance of the Fallen made Hook jump and almost fall over in his shock. The Fallen didn't give him time to give his normal greeting he laid Sam on the table and shoved Hook closer to him.

"Fix him!" He demanded.

Hook stuttered for a moment before looking over Sam. His optics narrowed as he scanned the boy's body.

"My lord, what happened to him?" Hook asked.

The Fallen didn't waste time telling him, he sent him a data burst showing everything that had happened. The new information did little to help Hook figure out what was wrong, but he couldn't tell the Fallen that.

"Well, what is wrong with him!" The Fallen demanded.

Hook didn't answer right away; he really didn't want to tell the leader that he had no idea what was wrong.

"My lord... I am not sure..." He said. "I have never seen readings like this."

A deep growl came from the Fallen and he clenched his fists hard. He was forcing himself from striking the medic, for the boy's sake. "What. Do. You. Know?" He asked slowly.

Hook thought for a moment going over everything again. "Well... his body is giving off a massive amount of radiation. It seems to be focused in three separate points." He pointed at each spot as he said them. "The boy's heart, the collar on his neck and his head."

The Fallen looked over the boy and ran his own scan; it was true, massive amounts of radiation were pouring out of the boy's body from those three spots. He understood why it might be present in his head since that is where the knowledge from the AllSpark was, but he couldn't figure out why it was coming from his collar and his heart.

"Can you remove the collar?" He asked.

There was silence for a few moments as Hook tried gently to remove the black metal from Sam's neck. But when he pulled away from his the collar was still there.

"It will not come off." He said. "I don't know why, but the signal for it is not working. It also cannot be broken or cut through."

The Fallen growled angrily at Hook and the plates on his head clicked together harshly. The medic's face plates took on a look of worry and he started to think of something that he could tell the leader in order to keep him calm for a little while.

"We... we should let him rest for a while." Hook said. "I will run some more tests and find out what is causing all this."

The Fallen didn't answer he simply turned and left the room his silence speaking louder than words. He was sure that he knew the cause of the boy's problem. He sent a message to Megatron telling him to meet him in the throne room. His apprentice was already there by the time he got there. He didn't say anything at first, he grunted as he slowly lowered himself into his chair. He let out a long slow wave of air from his tanks and off lined his optics.

"Megatron..." He said slowly.

The large silver/grey mech came closer and lowered himself to one knee. He didn't miss how tired his master's voice was. "Yes my master?"

The Fallen sent Megatron a quick data burst with the symbols that Sam had made in the sand. Megatron didn't need to be told what to do with them, he quickly moved over to where the computer screen came from the wall and he entered the new line of symbols into it. The new symbols appeared next to the old ones and they quickly rearranged themselves into the proper order. There were a few that Megatron knew but it was the language of the Primes which had been before his time.

"We are closer to achieving a new source of energon." Megatron said. He shut off the screen and turned to look back at his master. "Where is the boy?"

"The child is with Hook." The Fallen said.

Megatron's optics went wide and he hurried to his master's side. "Is he well?" He asked trying to keep the concern from his voice.

"I fear that the power of the AllSaprk is becoming too much for his feeble body to contain." He said. "It is begging to force its way from his body."

Megatron was quiet for a moment not sure of what to say or do. He knew that he should only care about losing the power and knowledge of the AllSpark. But he couldn't help but be afraid that the boy would be lost.

"What should we do?" He asked.

The Fallen sighed, he could feel his body starting to slip into recharge and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. "I... do not know..." The room fell quiet as neither one said anything. It wasn't long before The Fallen fell into recharge and Megatron left to go see the boy.

* * *

_**Again not much to say... Sorry I am just not very talkative right now. **_

_**Please Review...  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone, brought back by popular demand its the latest chapter for Master! This one is new and improved with surprises and twists and turns that no one saw coming. Not even me! Well alright I saw it coming but I was still surprised. **_

_**Anyway enjoy this and please do not sue me if you end up having some kind of attack brought on by anger when you get to the end...  
**_

* * *

Much had been done to the base on Dealgo Garcia, since the battle in Egypt it had been remolded to more accommodate the Autobots for their size and needs. The buildings were made bigger and now had actual doors for the Autobots to use. Along with the surface modifications a second section had also been added to the base, this one under the ground. This section served as the Autobots main work area so that they could do their jobs without worrying about any of the human soldiers or scientists getting in their way. One of the largest rooms in the new section was the control room which held the massive super computer that the Autobots had built from the parts that they were able to get from the many human governments around the world.

It was set to scan for any Decepticon signals and anything that carried a spark signal. For the majority of the time the computer only showed small amounts of spark energy around the world and it made the Autobots uneasy. The Decepticons had gone a long while without causing trouble which only meant that they were planning something big. At the moment the control room was being watched over by the newly arrived Prowl who had taken on the alt form of a Mustang police car. He sat in the large chair made just for the Autobots and kept his optics on everything that the computer showed.

For once he was pleased with the order on the base, there was nothing going on that shouldn't be and he was able to relax just a little. The only thing that showed he wasn't as tense as he normally was were his door wings which were slightly lower then they normally were. His relaxation didn't last as a loud alarm began to ring out and the screen on the computer started flashing bright red. His door wings snapped up and he started typing fast on the key bored while calling for Optimus and the others who needed to know what was going on.

It didn't take long for the doors to the control room to open and for Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet to come running in.

"What is it Prowl?" Optimus asked worried.

"Sir, the computer has picked up a massive amount of spark radiation." Prowl said.

"Primus..." Ratchet said looking at the screen. "There is nothing on this planet that could cause such readings..."

"Could it be the Decepticon base?" Ironhide asked.

"It could be..." Prowl said typing some more, "But it looks like the energy is coming from a single source... not even all the Decepticons put together could cause a reading so large."

"Impossible... the only thing that could have that much power would be the AllSpark..." Ratchet said.

Optimus's optics went wide and he looked closer at the screen. "It must be Sam!"

There was silence in the room for a moment before Ironhide put his servo on the Prime's shoulder.

"Optimus... Sam was taken by the Decepticons several months ago... there is no way that they would keep him alive for this long." Ironhide said sadly.

Optimus looked at Ironhide his optics firm. "I know that it is him." He said. "He is alive, I can feel it."

Ironhdie looked at Ratchet trying to get some kind of help from the medic.

"Sometimes..." Ratchet said slowly. "A bound can be made between two sparks who share some form of traumatic experience. Not unlike a brother bound... at its weakest it would let the other know weather or not the other is alive or dead..."

Ironhide growled, he had wanted Ratchet to help him convince Optimus of the truth of Sam's probable death. But now the Prime wouldn't let it go.

"I can feel it." Optimus said. "Sam is alive and that..." He pointed at the center of the massive out put of power. "Is him!"

"If that is indeed Samuel then the Decepticons must have him at their base. We now know where it is and can go get him." Prowl said.

'Not wise." Ratchet said. "If that is the Decepticons' base then it is in the middle of the ocean. We could go down and face them but the moment their base is breached it will flood with cold ocean water killing Sam within seconds. The pressure alone would crush him; he is not made of our metal..."

"So what do we do then?" Ironhide asked.

"You do nothing!" A new voice said.

They all looked at the screen and saw a small window open that showed the hated face of Galloway.

"You may have forgotten but we have the same scanners that you have. We also picked up the spike in power and a plan is already set for it." He said.

"What sort of plan is that?" Ironhide asked gruffly.

"That is classified." Galloway said. "All that you need to know is that it will finish the NBE's once and for all. You and that rest of your kind are to remain on the base and do nothing. We will take care of this problem our selves."

With that the window closed leaving the four of them standing there in shock.

"We have to stop this Optimus." Ratchet said. "If Sam is indeed alive then whatever they are planning will surely kill him..."

"I will talk with Major Lennox." Optimus said moving to the door. "There must be something that he can do."

The doors closed behind him as he left to find what seemed like there only human friend.

* * *

The med bay was quiet. The only ones that were in there were Hook and the unconscious Sam. His body was still giving off massive amounts of AllSpark power and they where still focused in the three separate points. Hook had been working endlessly trying to find some way to contain the power but so far nothing had worked. He was getting angry and he knew that if he didn't find something soon that he would get it from both the Fallen and Megatron. He went stiff as he heard the med bay doors open and he feared that one of them had come in to get answers.

He turned around and let out a sigh of relief as he saw that it wasn't the Fallen or Megatron.

"Barricade?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how the squishy was doing..." He said briefly looking over Sam's stiff body. "I had heard that he wasn't well."

"Y... yes..." Hook said. "He is not well at the moment."

Hook turned to look for something that might help Sam but he stopped when he felt Barricade standing right behind him. He turned around slightly and narrowed his optics.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing..." Barricade said with a grin.

"Then could you leave? I have a lot of work to do and not much time left to do it in..." Hook told him.

"Of course..." Barricade said. "As have I... Lots of work to do."

Hook was about to ask what he meant by that but his vocals froze as he felt Barricades claw like servos wrap around his neck squeezing it tightly. He felt several energon lines in his neck snap, not major ones but they still leaked enough energon so that he started seeing warning signs. Static started to dance along his optics and he was quickly loosing the battle to stay on line. With a grunt Barricade shoved Hook's head against the wall sending him into stasis while his body repaired the damage done.

Grinning evilly Barricade walked back to the door and opened it motioning for the one standing outside to come in. Starscream pushed past Barricade and made a 'B' line to where Sam laid. He looked down at the boy and grinded as he flexed his sharp servo over his body.

"I am going to enjoy this boy..." He said. "My only regret is that you will not be aware of what is happening to you... I would have so loved to hear your screams..."

"Hurry up Starscream..." Barricade hissed. "We don't know when someone else will be by here."

"Shut up you coward!" Starscream yelled. "If you fear the others coming stand watch outside while I finish with the boy!"

Barricade grunted angrily but left the room. If someone did come by he wasn't going to be the one caught inside.

"Now then..." Starscream said lowering his sharp finger down to almost touch Sam's body. "Should I do this slowly or just gut you like the animal you are?"

The pointed tip of his finger slowly moved up and down Sam's body barley touching him. He stopped at the area Sam's heart was thinking.

"Perhaps I should penetrate your heart and let you die slowly and painfully..." He moved his finger further up Sam's body stopping at his neck. "But then again... I could just cut your head off... a fine trophy it would make..."

Grinning he kept his finger over Sam's neck right above his collar. Making up his mind Starscream lowered his knife like finger down the last few inches until it touched against the black metal that was there.

"Good bye little filth..." He said. "May the pit burn your flesh off."

He began to press down hard on the metal feeling it press into Sam's neck. The moment the collar began to dig into his skin Sam's eyes snapped open. But what caught Starscream's attention was that instead of the scared brown eyes he had wanted to see, he saw nothing but a bright blue light that enveloped the boys eyes completely showing no white or any other color at all. Getting ready to pull his finger away from the boy Starscream was stopped as Sam's hands gripped his finger firmly holding it in place.

"How dare you touch me!" He yelled and tried to pull away from the boy.

Sam's grip however was far too strong and Starscream found that he couldn't move his finger even an inch. No matter how hard he pulled the boy never let got and never moved from the table's surface.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Starscream asked.

He felt his finger starting to be pulled down as Sam's pulled it more and more against his neck and collar. It took Starscream a moment to realize that while his finger was being pulled more and more against the boy's neck he didn't seem to be in any pain or discomfort. It was as if the finger was passing right through him. Narrowing his optics Starscream looked in horror as he saw that his finger wasn't passing through the boy, it was breaking apart and being sucked into the black metal of the boy's collar.

"What are you doing to me?" He yelled.

The more he tried to pull away the faster his finger started to break apart. Soon his finger was gone and the rest of his hand was begin pulled into the collar. His processor started to register the pain that came from his body being broke apart and he tried to shut off his neural network but found that he couldn't. He was forced to feel every second of the agony and watch as his hand broke away completely and his arm starting to do the same.

As panic began to set in Starscream let out a com message to anyone who was receiving from him. It wasn't long before the pounding of foot steps got closer and the med bay doors burst open. Taking up the whole entrance was Megatron and he looked about ready to kill someone. His optics moved quickly from Hook's downed body to Starscream yelling in pain to Sam's body which kept pulling in more and more of Starscream's arm.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream called out. "Please... help me!"

Megatron growled and moved closer to the two watching as Starscream's entire arm was broken down and pulled into Sam's collar. It wasn't long after that when one of the massive wings and several of the engines on Starscream's back began to break apart and started getting absorbed into the glowing collar. Starscream's yells increased and finally Megatron gripped Starscream tightly and managed to rip him away from Sam. Starscream hit the wall hard and fell to the floor going instantly into stasis as energon flowed from his body.

Turning his attention to Sam Megatron watched as his body curled up tightly sweat covering his forehead. His eyes where still covered in bright blue and his collar was shining almost white. With a loud yell Sam's body snapped open and the white light coming from his collar expanded to cover his whole body. Megatron had to off line his optics before the light became to intense and ruined them. He heard the sound of high pitched whine and the sound of metal clicking together. Slowly the sound faded away and Megatron waited a few minutes before turning his optics on again.

When his vision came back he was sure that he must be having some kind of problem with his optics. Laying where Sam had been a moment before was now a black mech that was the same size as the boy. Its optics where off but its chest was moving up and down showing that it was alive. Megatron stepped closer to the small new mech careful not to touch it. He stopped as its optics lit up; they flickered between several different colors before finally stopping on a deep red. The small mech pushed itself up and held its servos to its head shaking it a little. Once it was done it looked down at its hands and then at the rest of its body.

Its chest began to move up and down quickly as it moved its hands over it body. Finally it looked up locking optics with Megatron.

"Megatron!" It called out the section of metal that covered it mouth moving with its words. "What the hell happened to me?"

* * *

_**Haha! How do like me now! Third cliff hanger in a row. I am on a role! Go on light the torches and break down my door it is totally worth it! **_

**_Review and tell me how much you all hate me right now ^_^  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! It has been a while since I posted for this hasn't it? I am sorry about that. Real Life can be a pain sometimes. But Oh well... Nothing much to say other then lets get to the good stuff...**_

* * *

The room was quite, no one really knew what to say. The small mech who sat on the berth looked quickly from The Fallen, who had shown up a moment before, to Megatron before looking back down at itself. His hands made a light scraping sound as they ran over the metal of his body. His optics moved quickly as he looked over as much of his body as he could. The silence of the room was broken by a low groan from the far side of the med bay. Slowly Hook picked himself up off the floor and began looking over his body for damage.

"Lousy pit spawned scrap heap!" He muttered.

"Hook!" Megatron snapped making the medic jump.

Turning around Hook's optics went wide as he saw both Megatron and The Fallen standing in the med bay both looking up set.

"Lord Megatron! Master!" He said looking between the two larger mechs. "Forgive me, I was unaware of your presence..." He knelt down and lowered his head and started muttering more apologies.

"Not now!" The Fallen snapped. "Come here and tell us what this thing is?"

Hook quickly got up and rushed over to the two mechs. Looking down at the berth his optics went wider than before at the sight of the small mech.

"Amazing!" He said looking closer. "It looks almost like a sparkling, but its body is much more developed."

Hook extended one of his clawed fingers with the intention of touching the small mech but he swung at the finger and stood up. He shook for a few moments before seeming to gain his balance.

"Hey! I don't know what the hell a sparkling is, but someone had better tell me what happened to me!" He yelled.

"Interesting..." Hook said again. "It has the same vocal patterns as the human Sam..."

"I AM SAM!" He yelled. "What the hell happened to me?" The force of his yelling made him wobble and he fell back onto the berth with a hard metallic bang.

The Fallen and Megatron looked at each other before glaring at Hook waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Well... judging by the massive amounts of AllSpark radiation that has been coming from your body the past few hours I would say that is the cause of your current state..." Hook said. "Although where the material for the body came from is a mystery to me..."

"If what you say is true then the material came from there." Megatron said pointing to the off line form of Starscream.

Looking over the downed seeker for a moment Hook nodded his head. "Yes, with as much armor that is missing I would say that you are correct Lord Megatron."

"Hey!" Sam yelled, the mouth cover moving with his words. "What does this mean? Am I stuck like this?"

"I am not sure Sam." Hook told him. "I can find out the extent of the change if you will let me link into you."

The news made Sam a little nervous. He looked quickly to The Fallen who nodded his head slowly telling him it was alright. It was odd but Sam found comfort in the simple gesture.

"Alright..." Sam said slowly. "How does this work?"

A few plates shifted on Hook's arm and he pulled out a long cable with a spike like tip. "All mechs have at least one data port, it is normally located on the back of their head or helm." Hook told him. "If you could turn around so I can get to yours..."

Slowly Sam turned until his back was facing the three Decepticons, he felt a little uncomfortable that he couldn't see what was going on but, surprisingly, he trusted that The Fallen wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"This might feel a little strange at first..." Hook told him as he started to press the cable to the port at Sam's head.

Sam tensed up at first but slowly relaxed, that was until he felt the tip of the spiked cable begin to push into his head. He jumped away from Hook and yelled loudly.

"You must stay still!" Hook told him sternly. "If you do that when the cable is inside you then it can cause extreme pain! Not to mention the fact that it can severely damage your internal systems."

"You know what... I think I change my mind..." Sam said backing away from Hook. "I am up for a lot of things to find out what happened but I draw the line at a large spike shoved in my head."

"Stop acting like a hatching." Hook said reaching for Sam.

Sam tried to move out of the way but since he wasn't used to his new form he couldn't move as fast as normal and Hook was quickly able to wrap his servo around Sam's body.

"Please... let me go..." Sam begged trying to pull himself from Hook's grip.

To everyone's surprise Sam was able to push Hook's fingers away from his body a little before the pressure increased and he was held tightly again.

"The change has obviously made you stronger." Hook said trying to keep his grip on the boy. "Stop struggling and this will go by faster."

A deep grinding sound came from the Fallen which made both Hook and Sam stop there small fight. The large dark mech simply held out his hand and Hook placed Sam into it without argument. Gently The Fallen wrapped his large fingers around Sam's body holding him firmly.

"You will remain still until Hook is finished." The Fallen said calmly.

Sam wanted to argue but at the glare The Fallen gave him he stayed silent. The Fallen looked at Hook and nodded his head giving him permission to make the link to Sam. Taking the command Hook moved closer to Sam and brought the spiked cable up to the port at the back of his head. Sam sucked in a breath as the tip of the spike began to push into the port. It made him want to pull away but he knew that he couldn't. Instead he gripped the large finger of The Fallen tightly as it pressed further and further into his head. He could feel it enter into what he hoped was still his brain.

It felt cold and hot at the same time and made him very uncomfortable. A whimper escaped from him and he gripped the metal in front of him tighter.

"Almost there..." Hook said.

A second later there was a loud click and Sam felt his whole body relax. The spike was numb inside his head and it felt like something was being drained out through the spike. Hook's optics darkened at he began to sort through the millions of files and systems of the small mech. He was surprised when he found several hundred files that where completely locked, no matter what he did he could not open them. Deciding to move on and come back to them later on he began searching again for something that could help.

It took almost an hour and a half before Hook found something useful. When he did, his optics went wide and he pulled out of Sam's systems a little, he kept the connection so that he could keep scanning for any problems but he was now able to talk to the others in the room.

"I believe that I have found something that might interest everyone..." Hook said.

"What is it?" Megatron asked.

"It seems as if this armor is just that." Hook told them. "He still has his human body; it is simply being covered and protected under all this armor."

The room was quiet as the news sank into everyone. A heavy sigh came from Sam breaking the silence.

"Oh thank god!" Sam said. "So I am not stuck like this? You can get this off?"

"Well... yes and no..." Hook said. "It can come off, but if what I am seeing is right then it is still a living part of you."

"Speak clearly!" The Fallen snapped.

Hook jumped a little but got over his small moment of fear quickly. "I think it would be best to show you..."

Hook motioned for The Fallen to place Sam down on the berth and reluctantly he did. Sam stood for a moment before falling onto his rear end.

"Now just relax Sam... I don't know how this will feel to you." Hook told him.

Hook's optics darkened again as he dove back into Sam's systems, it didn't take him long to find the program he was looking for. With a small amount of force he was able to take control of the program and activate it. As fast as he could Hook pulled out of Sam's systems and detached the cable from the back of his head.

Sam gasped and his body shook and went stiff. A painful moan came from him quickly followed by a high pitched whine and a series of clicks from the metal on his body. Slowly and with a lot of grinding the dark metal plates on Sam's body began to break apart and compact themselves. Slowly small patches of tanned skin began to appear as the armor continued to compact itself and shift along Sam's body. The whole process lasted for about five minutes. Finally Sam sat before the three mechs almost back to his normal self. There were a few changes though... and all three Decepticons noticed that they were big changes.

The most noticeable was that Sam's body now had several heavy black jagged lines running along his body... they where heaviest around his neck where the collar was and on his chest. All three mechs noticed that all of Sam's cloths where gone, and it didn't take Sam long to figure that out as well. The moment he found that out he covered himself up as best he could and yelled for something to cover himself with. Hook managed to find an old rag and gave it to Sam who wrapped it around his waist. As he wrapped the rag, which to him was like a bed sheet, around his body he looked at the heavy marks on his body and gasped.

Crouching down Sam tried to look at his reflection in the metal of the berth but it was too cloudy for him to see clearly.

"Get me a mirror... or something!" He demanded.

Hook looked around for a moment but was only able to find a polished section of metal. He quickly brought it over and Sam yelled when he looked at himself. He ran his hands over the lines on his body and noticed that they didn't feel different from his normal skin.

"What the hell!" He asked. "And what the hell happened to my eyes!"

Sam leaned closer staring intensely at his reflections eyes. His eyes which were once brown were now a deep almost bloody red. Raising his hand Sam touched the skin just under his right eye gasping at the dark color.

"This... this can't be happening..." He muttered. "I must be dreaming..."

"I am afraid not Sam..." Hook said. "This is real, although extremely unbelievable. Were I not here to see it with my own optics I would not believe it."

Sam continued to stare at his reflection shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Nonononono... How the hell can this get any worse?"

* * *

_**Alright there you go. I hope that everyone liked how I made Sam, I wanted something different from what I normally do. So make sure to let me know what you thought of Sam's Cybertronian armor. The details of it will be explained in the next chapter along with some other things.**_

_**Until then, keep an eye out for updates of other stories and as always Review review review.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alright people listen up! I have just gotten off work and it is now almost 3:30 in the morning for me. So you can guess that I am tired... and just a little cranky. So you had all appreciate the fact that I am staying up a little later so that I can have this chapter up and ready for you when you wake today. Or if it is about to be night time for you then appreciate that I am staying up late so you can read this before you go to sleep. **_

**_Now then... with that said I am going to go to bed...  
_**

* * *

Sam gulped nervously as he looked up at the towering form of Megatron. It had been a week since he had changed in the med bay and now he and Megatron where standing in a massive room in the Decepticon base, one that Sam had never seen before. It was big enough that a good majority of the Decepticons would be able to stand inside it comfortably and still have plenty of room to spare. Sam marveled at the fact that they where able to build something like this down on the bottom of the sea floor. He felt smaller then he ever had before standing in the room.

"Welcome to the training room." Megatron growled looking around at the slightly chard and scratched metal room. "As the name implies this is where we train for battle."

Sam gulped again his breath picking up. "W... why are we here?"

Megatron chuckled deeply as he advance further into the room. "You have had time to adjust to what has happened now we are going to begin you're training."

Sam's eyes went wide and he backed up a little.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "What do you mean my training? I am not going to fight!"

Megatron laughed fully this time and turned to see the frightened look on Sam's face. He took a moment to look over the dark lines that he could see on the boy's face and hands, the rest of his body was covered up with a spare set of clothing that they had acquired for him shortly after he had been brought to the base. His optics then moved up to look into the boy's blood red eyes. He had no idea why they had changed to that color. He was sure that the boy was loyal to the Autobots even though he seemed to be getting attached to himself and the Fallen.

'Perhaps he is not so pure after all...' Megatron thought to himself. 'He will not fight the Autobots but he will not betray us.'

Megatron cleared his through which made Sam cover his ears at the grinding.

"You will not be learning how to fight boy!" Megatron said. "You will be learning how to defend you're self so that you will be protected when we can not keep an optic on you."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but couldn't really think of something good to say to that. Truthfully he wouldn't mind being able to defend himself if one of the Decepticons tried to do what Starscream did.

"Alright fine..." Sam huffed out. "How... how does this work? I don't exactly know how to use this armor or whatever it is..."

Megatron smiled evilly as his arm transformed into his massive cannon. He made sure that it was set on a low setting before aiming it at Sam. Sam's eyes went wide and his face drained of blood as he saw the massive cannon that had once been used to kill him being aimed once again in his direction. He watched a heavy glow light up the muzzle of the cannon and he saw Megatron's optics narrow.

"Nonononono..." He mumbled as he began to back away some more.

Before he could do anything else a loud bang erupted as Megatron fired his cannon.

* * *

The base was dark and quiet as Will carefully made his way from the human barracks over to the empty building that would lead down to the Autobot section of the base. He had to move carefully and make sure to stay out of sight, he wasn't sure who he was really able to trust anymore. He felt like only the men on his team he was truly able to trust. All the other soldiers would report what he was doing to Galloway. It was against the base rules for the humans to venture into the Autobots part of the base at night unless there was some kind of emergency. Will pressed himself close to a wall as two soldiers walked by on there nightly patrol.

He waited until they turned a corner before starting off again. It took him the better part of a half hour to get to the building that hid the entrance underground and when he did he had to hide behind truck and wait to make sure no one was coming.

"You're late man."

Will jumped and had to fight to keep from yelling at the unexpected voice. When he turned around he saw Epps crouched down behind him a smiling.

"What the hell?" Will whispered harshly. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Epps laughed and moved so he was crouching right next to Will.

"How did you even get here so fast?" Will asked as they both began to look for anyone coming.

"Because I don't eat as much junk food as you do." Epps said.

Will glared at Epps before moving around the truck and making his way to the human sized door of the building. Epps was right behind him and the two of them reached the door at almost the same time. Will looked at the key pad on the side of the door which was meant to keep people who didn't have clearance out. He began to reach for the pad so he could put in his code but stopped before he could do it.

"What's wrong?" Epps asked. "We don't really have a lot of time here."

"If I use my code then there will be a record of me getting in here." Will said.

"Well... don't you know another code?" Epps asked.

Will thought for a moment before smiling, he began to key in the new code and a moment later the door opened letting them in. Once they where both inside Epps closed the door and sighed.

"Whose code did you use?" Epps asked.

Will chuckled. "Simmons."

"Dude..." Epps said his eyes lighting up and a smile splitting his face.

"Yeah... I know." Will said moving to the center of the room they where in.

Epps followed behind him and the two of them stood in the middle of a large yellow boxed in area. Will pulled out his cell phone and held in the number one button for a moment until it started to ring.

::Major... are you here?:: The deep rumbling voice of Optimus answers.

"Yeah, me and Epps are on the lift. Have someone bring us down." Will answered before hanging up.

Less then a moment later the floor begins to sink soundlessly as the large lift start to carry them down. Once they are low enough a large section begins to cover up the empty area in the floor up above there heads. They continue to ride down for a few moments staying in almost total darkness. Small lights begin to turn on along the walls of the shaft letting there eyes adjust to seeing in the light. Finally the lift stops making both Will and Epps stumble for a moment. A bright red light begins to flash warning them that the door is about to open. As it does only the slight grinding of gears can be heard.

"Man you got to love this sound damping stuff they got." Epps said.

Will nodded his head in agreement before walking off the lift and into the giant hallway beyond. The hall ran for as far as he could see and branched off into several other corridors that lead all the way under the island. The sound of a loud engine fills the hall way and a large black truck comes speeding out form one of the hall ways. It drives right at the two of them before screeching to a halt a few inches from Will and Epps.

"Show off." Epps mumbles as he moves to the passenger side and gets in.

The driver side door opens for Will and he gets in without a word.

"Optimus is waiting in the meeting room." The heavy voice of Ironhide fills the cabin.

"Good, he will want to hear this." Will says.

The door on Will's side snaps shut and Ironhide peeled out before speeding off down the hall.

* * *

A large explosion blew a large dent into the metal right next to Sam's feet. The shock wave from the blast sent Sam flying off his feet and smashed him into the hard wall. He groaned as he fell to the floor panting hard. His cloths had large burnt holes in them and there were several scratches and bruises covering his body. He heard the heavy footsteps that tell him Megatron is getting closer to him and he groans heavily.

"Boy... stop holding back and bring out you're armor!" Megatron growls as he stops a short, for him, distance away.

"I AM TRYING!" Sam yells.

"If you were trying you would have done it by now!" Megatron says loudly letting out another shot from his cannon.

It hit the ground a few feet from Sam sending him once again into the wall. He gasps as all the air is forced from his body.

"You brought Prime's spark back in less time than this." Megatron snorted.

"That was the Matrix!" Sam panted out. "All I did was put it in his chest."

Megatron growled and used the pincers from his other hand to pin Sam to the wall by his arms and legs. "The Matrix does nothing on its own. It takes the will of another to use its power. Where is your will boy?"

Sam grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight the muscles in his body tensing up. "I don't know." He hissed between his teeth.

Megatron's optics narrowed and zoomed in on the black marks running along Sam's exposed skin. As he watched them he could see them almost pulsing to the point where the skin was bulging out slightly. He held back his smile and increased the pressure on the pincers holding the boy to the wall.

"Where is that fire you had back then?" He asked harshly.

Sam gasped and clenched his hands into fists a vein in his neck sticking out from the stress.

"ANSWER ME!" Megatron yelled pulling Sam away from the wall only to slam him back against it.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sam yelled loudly.

The black marks on Sam's body split open and hundreds of tinny metal pieces began to push out from the new openings. They moved quickly along his body unfolding and expanding. More began to spread from the collar on his neck moving down to his chest and up to his head. As the plates began to make contact with Sam's cloths smoke started to rise up as the material began to burn away. The metal spread quickly across his arms burning away the sleeves and shoulders of his shirt. The ragged material began to slip down his body as it burned reveling the quickly spreading metal coming from his chest. It started getting thicker and thicker as it moved. The jeans that Sam was wearing started slipping down as the waist band burnt to ashes. Nothing was reviled since the metal had already covered Sam's legs and hips. The two waves of metal met at his waist and combined into one solid block of thick black metal.

The last part of Sam's body that was covered was his head. The metal pushed its wave between his hair making it lay flat, surprisingly it wasn't burning like his cloths had. It began to wrap around his jaw and his forehead moving to start covering his face. It enveloped his mouth first going so far as to cover his lips. A moment later to sharp sections of metal shot out from the middle of his cheeks coming to a point a few inches from his mouth where they joined together. Two more sections of metal came out from the sides of his nose joining with the mouth guard and sealing tightly so that nothing could get in. Finally the metal began to seep onto Sam's still shut eyes. When he felt the hot metal start to move along his eye lids they snapped open in horror letting the metal wash over his eyes themselves. The place his eyes where was black for a moment before the metal stopped moving and a deep red glow shown for his new optics.

Finally several jolts of bright blue electricity danced across Sam's new covered body and several high pitched whines sounded along with a few grinding gears. Sam's armor covered chest moved up and down fast as he tried to catch his breath. His head rested back against the metal wall and a low moan came from him. Megatron smiled triumphantly at the transformation and slowly lowered Sam to the floor.

"Very good boy." He said. "You managed to bring out you're armor on your own."

Sam groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position with his back resting against the wall. A sad whine came from him and Megatron had to keep from trying to comfort the boy.

"Now then..." Megatron said standing straight. "Remove it and bring it out again."

* * *

Will and Epps were sitting at a regular sized table which was sitting on top of a much larger table designed for the Autobots. At the head of the Autobot table was Optimus. To his right was the now transformed Ironhide who also had Ratchet sitting to his right. To Optimus's left was Prowl who had Bumblebee on his left.

"What have you been able to find out Major?" Optimus asked his optics fixed on Will.

Will sighed before looking up at Optimus. "My contact told me that Galloway has requested several of our submarines to move to the location that the power signal came from. According to him Galloway wants to use the torpedoes on the subs to cover a large area of the sea floor in hopes of hitting the Decepticon base if that is indeed where it is."

"What would he hope to gain from that?" Ironhide asked. "A base of Cybertronian making would not come to any damage even if it were hit by a dozen basic torpedoes."

"You would be right Ironhide if there base were made completely from our metals." Ratchet said.

"In order for them to have built a base so quickly on Earth they would have needed to use whatever materials they could find." Prowl added. "There is probably just enough Cybertronian material in their base to keep the pressure from crushing it."

"A direct hit from a torpedo would punch a hole right through their walls." Epps said.

"Once there internal pressure is breached even our stronger metals wouldn't be able to keep it from folding like an Earth tin can." Bumblebee said.

"Even if it didn't implode like that, that would be sub freezing water rushing to fill that empty area." Will said.

"What ever happens..." Optimus sighed. "Sam would surely not survive. Only a Cybertronian would be able to stand the massive temperature drop and pressure on the bottom of the sea floor, even we cannot last that long without going into stasis lock."

"So what do we do?" Ironhide asked. "There is no question that the Decepticons will survive the attack. They will not be happy about losing their base."

"They will attack out of revenge." Prowl said.

"How much time is there before Galloway can send the submarines?" Optimus asked Will.

Epps blew out a breath in a sigh. "At least a week."

"Well that is good!" Bumblebee said. "That gives us a week to think of something."

"I am afraid not." Will said.

Everyone looked at the Major confusion on their face.

"That request... was made a week ago."

* * *

Sam panted and fell to his knees a loud metallic bang sounding out as metal hit metal. He had lost count of how many times Megatron had made him bring out his armor and put it away again. He fell forward and braced himself on his hands and knees his chest heaving and his mouth covering moving as he tried to catch his breath. He was so tired but deep down he was also very happy. He was now able to bring out his armor at will, and the transformation took less than minute. His only problem with it now was the pain. He hated the pain, the beginning was the worst. Feeling his skin split open so that the metal could come out was like his own living hell. He hoped that in time that pain would go away, if not he wasn't sure how often he would use the armor.

Megatron's deep chuckle filled the room and Sam groaned and shook his head.

"No more..." He panted. "P... please... no more."

The laughter stopped and was replaced with the sound of Megatron's heavy footsteps. Sam felt Megatron's fingers wrap around his body and lift him into the air. Sam just hung there too tired to do anything else. Megatron laid Sam flat in his hand and looked the boy over trying to see if he was hurt or not. When he seemed to be fine Megatron ran his claw tip over Sam's chest and mid section soothingly.

"Do not worry boy..." Megatron rumbled. "No more today."

Sam sighed his body deflating as the good news washed over his tired mind. He would pull down his armor but he was far too tired to will it away at the moment. He figured it wouldn't hurt to keep it on until after he got some rest. Megatron purred slightly as he continued to run his claw tip over Sam's body. The surprisingly gentle motion started to lull Sam into a light sleep. His red optics began to dim and the cogs and gears on his armor slowly began to stop turning as his body slowly entered its restful state.

Sam's peace did not last however as red lights began to flash all around the room, and all around the rest of the base as well. His optics came back on full force and he forced himself to sit up in Megatron's hand.

"Wha... what is that?" He asked.

Megatron growled and wrapped his fingers tightly around Sam's body. "It's the alarm... They only go off if something is too close to the base or is attacking."

Without another word Megatron ran from the training room taking Sam with him. Sam gripped Megatron's finger tightly as the war lord ran through the base. Sam could hear the sound of heavy running coming from all around as all the other Decepticons made their way as fast as they could to the throne room. Megatron ran in through the open doors and made his way straight to The Fallen's side.

"My master..." He said not bothering to bow. "What is it?"

A large screen on the far wall was already down. There were several windows of information being displayed on it but the main one was a video feed coming from outside of the base. Sam figured that there was some kind of night vision filter or something on the camera since he could see into the complete darkness of the sea floor. What they couldn't see was being displayed on a kind of sonar map right next to the video. It showed several large and long dark shapes moving quickly, they were heading right for the base.

"That's not the Autobots!" One of the Decepticons said.

Sam had no idea the name of the 'Con. He mainly stayed with The Fallen and Megatron. There were only a handful of Decepticons that he knew the names of.

"Information!" Soundwave said in his monotone voice. "Human manned submariners."

"Submarines?" Sam asked confused. "Why would submarines be in this area?"

"They must have followed the energy that you where expelling." Hook answered.

"Prime would not send the humans to attack us!" Megatron growled. "He is too soft at spark to send them when he knows that they won't be able to harm us."

"Do not underestimate the humans!" The Fallen said. "They are cunning and tricky..."

"Let us go out and destroy them!" Skywarp said.

Before The Fallen could answer a hard explosion shook the base. The video feed from outside the base began to show bubbled explosions not far from them.

"They have opened fire!" Someone yelled.

"Megatron! Take a few of us out side and wipe out these insects." The Fallen ordered.

"It will be done my lord." Megatron said bowing before yelling for a few Decepticons to follow him.

"NO!" Sam yelled. He looked up at The Fallen his optics wide with fear. "You can't kill them!"

"Quiet child." The Fallen said. "This matter does not concern you."

The Fallen nodded his head at Megatron telling him to continue. Megatron placed Sam in The Fallen's hand as he left with his men to take care of the submarines.

"Please..." Sam begged. "Don't kill them!"

The Fallen didn't answer he just kept watching the screen waiting to see his orders carried out. It didn't take long for Megatron and the other Decepticons to appear outside the base. Large jets of fire shot from their backs making the water bubble violently. They shot off from the sea floor aimed right for the submarines. Sam watched on both the video and on the sonar as the two groups of object headed right for each other. His breathing began to pick up as they got closer and closer. His optics went wide as the front two object collided on the sonar. In the distance of the video he saw a massive explosion in the dark water, it was quickly followed by another and then another.

The attack went on for less than five minutes before all that was left where the dots that showed Megatron and the other Decepticons. Sam whimpered and hung his head his optics going dark as he was consumed by sadness. He was snapped out of it as once again there alarms went off making the red lights flash again. The screen went wild as it started shifting and new windows opened. A new video feed appeared showing a different section of the outside of the base.

The sonar clicked off for a moment before it came back on showing several new images coming closer to the base.

"Another attack!" The Fallen said angrily.

"They must have divided up there attack force!" A Decepticon said.

Before The Fallen could issue any sort of command several much smaller dots came from the images and started to move fast towards the base.

"They are shooting!" Sam yelled his anger and sadness forgotten replaced by fear.

One by one the dots vanished on the sonar and showed up on the video as massive explosions on the sea floor. They got closer and closer until only two where left. The first hit right in front of the camera sending the screen into a wave of static and snow. The last one that was shown on the radar hit right in the middle of the screen telling everyone that there base had just been hit head on. A violent quake rumbled through the base and the lights that had been flashing red where now flashing a bright blue.

A low groan began to echo all around them and the lights flickered constantly.

"Decepticons!" The Fallen said standing. "We have been breached."

"Information!" Soundwave said. "Estimated two minutes forty five Earth seconds until total submersion. Estimated one minute twenty Earth seconds until base destabilization and compression."

"What does that mean?" Sam yelled over the siren.

"The base is about to collapse in on its self." The Fallen said. "Evacuate now!"

* * *

**_... Ok... now I am going to bed..._**

**_Review! Or suffer my infinite wrath!  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone. I am going to start by saying how very sorry I am for taking so long with this chapter. When I started this, I think a week and a half ago, my flow was great and it looked like it was going to be ready within a few days. But I am sad to say that I am not above the horrible illness that is human emotion. Something happened which I don't want to get into right now and it really blocked me. Happily I was able to start to get better a few days after it had happened but then something added onto that first thing which knocked me right back down again. During the time all this was going on I was only able to write small bits of this chapter before I would get dragged back down to my dark sad place. **_

_**I swear emotions are hell and I am really sick of them... does anyone know how Davy Jones was able to cut out his heart without dying? Because that would help a lot... **_

_**Anyway I think I have taken up enough of you're time with my problems, which I am sure that no one really cares about. So I will shut up and let you get to reading the chapter.  
**_

* * *

The heavy sound of pounding filled the air as all the Decepticons began to make their way to the exits of the base. Some had run off the moment The Fallen had given the command while others, like Soundwave, had gone at a much steadier pace. Sam however found himself still in the main chamber being held tightly in The Fallen's hand. His red optics looked up at the Decepticon leader who looked calm and collect.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" He yelled over the sirens.

"A leader always makes certain that his followers are out of harm's way first before looking after himself." The mech said keeping his optics focused on all the retreating Decepticons.

For a moment everything that was happening faded from Sam's mind. All he could think about was how shocking it was to hear something like that coming from The Fallen. He never would have guessed that the former Prime would keep himself in danger just to make sure his soldiers where safe. The blaring sirens warbled for a moment before cutting out completely. The room filled with silence except for the faint groaning of metal as the base continued to slowly compress in on its self. Sam looked around worried and more than once he tried to pull himself free of The Fallen's grip. Finally The Fallen began to move. He started making his way to one of the doors that lead away from the main hall, the action confused Sam. He figured that The Fallen would space bridge out and save the trouble.

"Why don't you just space bridge us out?" He asked.

"Because child..." He said. "It takes a lot of power to open a bridge from here to a safe distance and I don't want to be weak when we attack the human's."

"What!" Sam yelled. "You can't do that!"

The Fallen stopped in his tracks and lifted Sam up to his face. "Look at what they have done to our base! They have destroyed it and forced us to flee. They deserve to die!"

"But what have you done to them!" Sam yelled, he didn't even notice that he wasn't including himself in that statement. "How many have you killed since you got here? You destroyed countless ships filled with Human's just to build this place."

"I did what was needed to serve my kind!" The Fallen growled his grip getting just a little tighter. "I did it before and I will keep on doing it."

Sam gripped the large finger in front of him tightly using all the strength he was granted by the armor. The sound of grinding gears filled the hallway as The Fallen fought to keep the boy in his grip. There was a small snap as a cable in the Fallen's hand snapped which loosened his grip just enough for Sam to pull his body up and out of the Fallen's grip. The guard around Sam's mouth moved up and down slightly as his breathing got heavy from the exertion.

"Child this is no time for your foolishness." The Fallen said.

Sam's optics narrowed as he sat crouched on the top of The Fallen's fist. "I think it's the perfect time. Because if you think that I will just let you go off and start killing people you are wrong, I don't care what they have done."

The Fallen growled and the metal plates on the side of his head clicked together angrily. Faster than Sam could blink The Fallen wrapped his other hand firmly around Sam's body pinning his arms to his sides.

"I have had enough of this." He said firmly. "We are leaving, I am going to take my Decepticons and we are going to attack the humans for attacking us and nothing will change my mind not even the feeling that I hold for you."

There was a pause; even the groaning of the base seemed to stop as the two looked at each other. Both sets of red optics where wide. Sam's filled with confusion while The Fallen's was filled with a small amount of fear.

"Wh... what did you say?" Sam asked not sure of what he had heard.

For the first time that The Fallen could remember he didn't know what to say. He hadn't meant to say that last part about his feelings but something had possessed him to and now it couldn't be taken back. True he hadn't said just what kind of feelings he had for the boy, but he knew that Sam wasn't stupid. His mouth plates parted slightly as he tried to think of something to say. Whatever he might have come up with was lost before it could come to him as with a very loud groan and an even louder bang a large section of the roof was forced downward right above The Fallen's head. The metal bent and stretched quickly forming a dull point that struck The Fallen right in the middle of his head. The force of the impact was surprisingly strong enough that it made a slight dent in The Fallen's metal.

His red optics went off line for a moment and his hand that was gripping Sam snapped open forcing Sam to fall from his grip. Sam yelled as he started his long fall down to the floor, he was reminded of all the times he had fallen from such a height but each of thous times one of the Autobots was there to catch him. This time there was no one and he fell all the way hitting the metal ground hard. Sam groaned out in discomfort but was thankful that he hadn't broken anything. His dark armor had made the impact from the fall feel like simply running into a wall at a slow pace. He grunted and pushed himself up into a sitting position his optics looking up at the towering form of The Fallen.

His optics where still off line but the gears in his body where still moving which Sam took as a good thing. Sam slowly got to his feet still a little unsteady from the weight. He began to notice a small high pitched whine filling the hallway and it didn't take him long to realize that it was the sound that always came just before The Fallen would use his space bridge. Confused as to why The Fallen would be charging up for that Sam tried to get his attention but nothing he said made the mech look at him. Sam jumped a little when a small window popped up in the corner of his vision, like on a computer screen. It showed a number that was quickly rising and it was already past seventy. It took him a moment to realize that it was some kind of temperature reading.

There was a small beep that sounded in his ear and the temperature jumped to almost ninety. The small whine turned into a larger one and then a massive wall of heat washed over Sam that he could feel even through his armor. There was a small bang and Sam was forced into the wall by the force of the blast. Letting out another groan Sam lifted his head and his optics went wide as he looks at the now empty hallway.

"Oh shit!" He said as he pushed himself away from the wall.

* * *

Megatron stood on the small island that he and The Fallen would take Sam too, he looked around at the other Decepticons as they made their way closer to the island. Of course the patch of dirt was far too small to hold more than two or three of them so they where all standing in the clear blue water. The only other ones not standing in the water was Skywarp and Thundercracker who were hovering in there bipedal forms a few feet in the air. Starscream would be up there with them but since he still didn't have his wing he was unable to fly. The seeker didn't even have a new arm yet since Hook hadn't been able to finish building it before they had to leave the base.

Megatron looked around at the gathered 'Cons, he was happy to see that all of them had gotten out of the base in time.

'The Fallen should be here soon.' He thought to himself.

He didn't worry about Sam getting out since he knew that The Fallen wouldn't leave the base without the boy. A moment later a massive wall of heat rushed out from the center of the island, it was followed by a large shock wave that sent Megatron to his knees and the Decepticon's that where close to the island falling backwards into the water. Growling in anger Megatron picked himself up from the ground and turn ready to blast whatever or who ever had caused the explosion. He stopped himself from pulling out his cannon when he saw the large form of The Fallen laying at the center of the island inside a large hole. The few palm trees that were still there where burning quickly and there where even sections of the sand that had been transformed into lumps of shinning glass from the heat wave.

Megatron ran to his masters side and instantly called for Hook. The medic forced his way through the crowd of Decepticons and moved as far as he could onto the island. His optics narrowed as he began to scan the leader looking for whatever was wrong with him. There was a moment of silence before Hook sat back from the downed mech.

"His systems are fine, only fried a little." Hook said.

"What happened?" Megatron growled to the medic.

Hook pointed to the small dent in The Fallen's helm. "It would seem that whatever made this hit in just the right spot to activate his space bridge program. Unfortunately the blow also put him into a temporary stasis so he was unable to control the amount of power that went into the bridge."

How was he able to control where the bridge took him?" Megatron asked.

"Well... I am not fully sure how the program works but if it anything like Skywarps warp drive then he may have a list of bridge locations. Since he has used the program most recently to come here it may have been at the top there for it was the first bridge that opened."

"Can you bring him back online?" Megatron asked.

"He is almost fully drained of power lord Megatron..." Hook told him. "He needs to stay in stasis so his body can get back the power that he has lost. But I fear that there is also another problem... The boy does not seem to be with him."

Megatron growled and stood up. He looked around the island quickly and he found that what Hook said was true, Sam was nowhere to be found. He off lined his optics for a moment and tried to compose himself, he couldn't let himself seem worried in front of the others.

"Very well..." He looked at a few of the constructions who instantly snapped to attention. "Is construction on the main base complete?"

"Almost lord Megatron..." Overload said.

"It is still without power but we should be able to fix that no later than tomorrow..." Overload added.

"I want full power by tonight!" Megatron said leaving no room for argument. "You have been given enough time to get it fully operational, I will tolerate no more excuses."

"Yes Lord Megatron!" They all said at once.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker you two will carry The Fallen to the new base so he may rest." Megatron told the two seekers.

"At once Lord Megatron." They said.

Not waiting for anything else the two seekers landed as much as they could on the small island and began to lift the large form of The Fallen. Megatron growled as the two of them had trouble lifting up the large body.

"Soundwave! Assist them." He snapped.

Soundwave didn't say anything as he moved between the two of them and lifted up the midsection of the recharging leader. A set of jets emerged from his back and the three of them lifted off and began making their way in the direction of the main base.

"The rest of you, use you're emergency thrusters to get to the main base as well." Megatron ordered. "No one is to leave unless ordered so by me!"

All who were present agreed to Megatron's orders and one by one began to use their emergency jets to lift off.

"My Lord..." Starscream said bowing low. "What about me?"

Megatron sneered at the pathetic tone the seeker spoke in. He knew that Starscream hated not being able to fly under his own power.

"Hook... help Starscream get to the base." Megatron said.

"...yes Lord Megatron..." The medic replied. "What about you sir?"

"I have something I need to do." Megatron said trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "Now begone!"

The two of them took off quickly both not wanting to face there leaders anger. While the two of them took off Megatron brought up a small clock that was counting down the seconds until the base collapsed. Several of his gears ground together as he saw that there wasn't much time left. Moving quickly he didn't even bother to transform before he used the jets in his legs and back to launch off the island and back in the direction of the old base.

'Primus... please don't let me be late.' He thought.

* * *

Sam let out a loud yell of frustration as he ran through the large hallways of the base. He didn't know how much time he had left but he knew that it couldn't be much. The moment he had that though another small window popped up in the corner of his vision, the sudden appearance almost made him trip over his own heavy feet. For once he was lucky and only stumbled a little. The window looked like a countdown which had just reached the one minute mark.

'Guess that is how much time I have left...' Sam thought.

Now that he knew, he wished that he didn't. He tried to run faster but he was still very weak from his so called training with Megatron, and the weight of the armor was making him slow. He would take it off but; one he didn't want to run through the base naked and two the armor might be the only thing that keeps him alive long enough to find some way of getting out of the base.

'This is cybertronian armor.' He thinks. 'If they can survive this far under the water then maybe I can too.'

Sam ran down the hall way as fast as he could trying to find another way out of the base. He tried his best to remember the way to the chamber that Megatron always brought him through when coming back from the island but with everything that was going on he was finding it impossible to remember. He slid to a halt when he reached a fork in the hallway and he growled in frustration.

"Damn it..." He panted. "Now would be a good time for that AllSpark memory thing to show me where to go."

Like with the countdown another window popped up this one showing the layout of parts of the base. Some of the rooms where named, such as his room and the med bay. Others where blank which made Sam think that he probably hadn't been in them. He looked at the map and saw a small boxed area that had the word 'Exit' displayed on it.

"Um... can you show me the fastest way to get there?" He asked hopefully.

In response to his question a red dot popped up on the map and a glowing red path was lit up in front of it. The lighted path lead down the hallway on his right and seemed to carry straight to the exit. A small beep went off in his head and the countdown began to flash as it hit thirty seconds.

"Why me?" He asked before running off down the hallway.

As he ran Sam made sure to keep a close eye on the countdown. All around him the groaning was getting louder and there were more and more sections of the metal walls that were starting to bend and crack. Sam could see the clear water starting to force its way inside the base from the cracks. His heavy feet began to make loud smacking sounds as they landed on the now wet floor. More than once he almost lost his footing. The stumble that would follow wasted even more time which he was quickly running out of. He was unsure of how he had managed it but he found himself standing in front of the large exit door with ten seconds left.

A small amount of luck seemed to be on his side as the door was open just enough for him to slip through. Once he was inside the large room he threw his shoulder into the door using all the strength the armor gave him to closer the large door. A loud bang filled the room as the door closed and Sam stumbled backwards panting hard. The countdown in his vision began to flash red as the clock reached the last five seconds. Quickly Sam began to look around the door frame for some kind of button or something that would open the door to the outside but to his horror there was nothing there.

He ran to the door that would lead him out of the base but found nothing that would help. Yelling his rage he drew his fist back and brought it forward as hard as he could. With a loud bang the metal on his fist hit the metal of the door making a very sizable dent. Stumbling back from the force of the punch Sam tripped and fell onto his rear. The countdown flashed violently as the countdown came to an end.

"3... 2... 1..." Sam counted with it.

His voice filled with every kind of emotion that he could muster at the moment; anger, sadness, regret and countless others. The groaning of the base reached a peak and Sam was sure that he could hear the metal walls beyond the door starting to break apart or collapse in on themselves. He wondered how long it would be before the room he was in folded just like the rest of the base. In his self pity he held his head in his hands trying not to cry as he waited for the end. He would have taken his armor off but he didn't want to be in too much pain before he died.

Out of nowhere a deep well of anger rose up in his chest. Growling to himself Sam lifted his head out of his hands and pushed himself to his feet.

"NO!" He yelled. "I WILL NOT DIE IN HERE." He ran back to the door and slammed his fist into it hard again. He stumbled back from the force but went right back and did it again. "NOT AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED!" He punched the door again the dent getting bigger. He was once again pushed back but once again he went right back to the door. "I KILLED MEGATRON... I BROUGHT OPTIMUS BACK TO LIFE..." He punched the door at the end of each statement. He didn't notice the plates of metal on his feet shifting as two pieces of black metal lowered themselves from his feet and laid on the floor. A small whirl sounded out as heavy screws bolted the plates to the floor and by extension kept Sam rooted to the spot. "I..." Punch. "Will..." Punch. "Get..." Punch. "Out!"

With one final punch that held with it every bit of strength Sam had in him. Sam's fist hit the metal door and kept on going. His arm continued through the door until he was buried in up to his elbow. With a mighty yell and grunt Sam pulled his arm out of the door. Sparks flew and metal scraped against metal as his arm left the black hole. The door was thick enough that his arm didn't break through to the outside but several large cracks began to break through the metal door. With each crack water began to poor into the room. The floor quickly became wet with the cold water and a high groaning came from the door.

Whirling filled the room as Sam's feet detached from the floor and he took a few steps back his optics wide. He watched the door continue to crack and splinter letting more and more water in. The cold water was already up above his ankles and it was getting higher ever second. Small sections of the door where starting to break off making the water come in, in both thin and thick jets. Sam groaned as the temperature window came back into his vision. This time instead of the temperature going up, it was quickly going down. It was already under fifty. Sam wadded backwards through the water keeping his eyes on the spraying door. The water was now up to his thighs and the temperature had reached the thirty mark and showed no sign of stopping.

Suddenly the room went silent except for the sound of the water. Sam had a good feeling of what was about to happen but he thought that the groaning stopping at times like this was only in movies. His fears where confirmed as the large door broke apart completely letting in a vast wave of ice water mixed with giant chunks of metal. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the large wave quickly began to fill the room. When the wave hit Sam could only guess that it was what getting hit by a speeding train would feel like. He was forced off his feet and he was slammed hard into the wall behind him. His optics flickered for a few moments as he tried to push back against the massive force crushing him into the wall. He was unable to break free of the force; finally he stopped fighting and let the rushing water hold him against the wall as his optics off lined.

* * *

Optimus let out a low but heavy groan as his systems slowly came back online. With his optics still off line he ran a scan of his systems to try and find out what had happened. He didn't get anything other than a list telling him that there was no physical damage done to him but that his spark had let out a strong pulse of power. Faintly he could hear several shouts and the mixed footsteps of both Humans and Autobots.

"Optimus... Optimus can you hear me?"

The Prime knew that as Ratchet's voice. He forced his optics to come back on and slowly his vision went from nothing but blackness to white static before the world began to come into focus. His view of the world was black and white for a moment before it flickers back into the colored spectrum. The first thing he saw was the helm and face of Ratchet. His optics where narrow and a look concern was plain on his face plates.

"Ratchet?" He asked his vocals cracking a little. "What happened?"

"Optimus... Thank Primus." Ratchet said as he started what had to be his tenth scan on the leader. "You went off line suddenly."

Optimus groaned and tried to push himself up but Ratchet's hand held him firmly to the floor.

"Hold still." Ratchet ordered. "I don't know what caused you to go off line and we don't want to risk it happening again."

Optimus sighed as he laid still until his medic finished his scan. Ratchet pulled away a little as he looked over his findings.

"You're spake let out a large amount of power... I think that is what made you off line like that." He said.

"That was my guess when I saw the results from my internal scan." Optimus said pushing himself up into a sitting position. "The question is what caused it to do that?"

Ratchet thought for a moment. "I don't know... There are a number of things that could cause something like this to happen but none that fit with your current state. We are just lucky that you seem fine now... and that no one got hurt when you fell."

Optimus' optics got a little wide and he looked around quickly. He was relieved to see that Ratchet was right and no one had gotten hurt. With that small bit of good new the Prime pushed himself off the ground and swayed for a moment before getting his balance.

"I need to get to the communications room." He said. "I need to find out what happened with the human's attack on the Decepticon base."

Ratchet stood up and followed close behind the Prime keeping his optics on him for any signs of falling again. It didn't take them long to get over to the communications room on the upper part of the base. They entered to find that Will already had the General on the screen.

"Major Lennox I understand your position on this but there is nothing that I could have done." Morshower said. "Galloway didn't make his request through me; he went straight to the President."

Will let out a hard breath and ran his hand over his shaved head. He looked up as Optimus and Ratchet got closer.

"It's no good Optimus." Will said. "That little rat Galloway didn't follow procedure. All military attack against the 'Cons is suppose to be directed through General Morshower. But he took it straight to the President."

Optimus sighed and ran his hand over his face plates. "Do we know how the attack went?"

"It isn't good Prime." The general said. "The subs where suppose to send constant updates but the last one we got was over an hour ago."

"What did the report say?" Ratchet asked.

"The report was from the second fleet telling us that the first had been wiped out before they could even get a shot off." Morshower said.

"Do we know if the second one was able to do anything?" Will asked.

On the screen the older man looked very unhappy. "At the bottom of the report they stated that they had begun to fire hoping to hit the base, after that nothing."

"Oh this isn't good." Will said.

"I agree." Ratchet said. "Even if the attack succeeded not all of the Decepticon's would have been destroyed. They will surly want revenge."

"Indeed... Although if they come after us or the Human's is a mystery." Optimus said.

"Bet Galloway didn't think of that." Will said pacing on the cat walk.

"You need to inform you're president that there will most defiantly be some kind of attack soon." Optimus said. "It may be on this base or on your country itself."

The general agreed and the line went dead.

"What do we do now?" Will asked looking at Optimus.

"There is nothing that we can do at the moment." Optimus told him. "But we should..."

The Prime fell silent his optics dimming a little.

"Optimus?" Will asked.

There was no answer from the Prime which made both Will and Ratchet worried.

"Optimus can you hear me?" Ratchet asks.

Still there was no answer from the Autobot leader. A high pitched whine began to come from Optimus as his optics went completely black. Ratchet's optics went wide as he realized what was about to happen.

"Everyone stand clear!" He yelled.

Ratchet moved forward grabbing hold of Optimus just as his body jerked violently and he began to fall backwards. There where yells from all the soldiers as they ran to get clear of the falling Prime. Ratchet managed to grab hold of him and ease him slowly to the floor.

"Slag it Prime... what is wrong with you?" Ratchet asked harshly as he went to work trying to find out what had happened.

* * *

_**Alright, I hope that you liked the chapter... I am not so sure that I like how this chapter turned out. But I will let you guys decide if it is good or not. **_

_**So let me know. That means I need reviews people! You have all been great at giving them and I thank you all greatly for it. This story is just 19 away from getting 200 reviews! That is something that I love to see. So help me make this my third story to have that count.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_***Peeks around the corner and waves a white flag* **_

_**Is it safe to come out? *slowly steps out and sighs happily* Oh good... for a moment there I was afraid that I was going to be attacked for not updating sooner. So... yeah... Things have been kind of crazy haven't they? For the ones who have me on there Authors alert list you all will have seen a bunch of posting the past for weeks, but not for stories that many care to much about. I am sorry but they needed to be done. I am not going to tell you all to look at my other stories, but if you do then that is amazing. **_

_**I am getting off topic though... I would like to say sorry for being so down in my Author's note for the last chapter. I am happy to say that all that crazy drama is behind me now and I am much happier. Also for the ones who care, I managed to get a new job this past week which is a hell of a lot better then my old one. Not only do I get paid more, but the conditions are better and the management is amazing! Also I actually have a chance to get a raise. I know crazy right? But I swear its true. **_

_**Before going any further I need to make a shout out to an amazing person. If it wasn't for her then this chapter would have taken a whole lot longer to come out. So I dedicate this chapter and all its glory t******__o Synchroniz! Thank you so much Synch! I couldn't have done this without you ^_^_****

_**Now before I let you lose on my new chapter I would like to say something. I have first hand knowledge of an amazing story that will begin to be posted on the site within the next few days. Before you ask, no it isn't a new story from me. Instead it is from my very best friend Hey_Torch. She is an amazing writer and now in honor of the amazing looking movie; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 1. She has been working none stop on her very first Harry Potter fic and it is simply amazing. I swear it is as if J.K Rowling wrote it her self. I have been lucky enough to get to read the first four chapters before hand and I am going crazy wanting more. **_

_**So go to her page and put her down on the Author alert list so you can start reading it when she puts it up. You won't regret it I swear. **_

_**Now I think I have taken up enough of you're time, so I will close my mouth and let you all read what is without a doubt the best chapter I have ever written in my life!**_

_**Enjoy...  
**_

* * *

He could feel it, the ice cold water crushing him from every possible angle. The inky blackness blocked everything from his enhanced vision. As much as he tried he couldn't keep his eyes open or his optics on line. He felt his optics flicker and finally die shortly after the water had covered him. Of course he couldn't see any difference in the blackness so it meant very little at the time. He tried to move, he didn't care what part of him. But the pressure was to great, he couldn't even move his little finger. Finally he stopped trying all together. In truth he didn't even care anymore, there was nothing he could do and he knew that. He was doomed to die under the cold dark water, alone.

With his mind empty of everything, and his sight gone, all he could do was focus on the cold darkness and the crushing pressure covering his whole body. But slowly, he even noticed that starting to fade. The force holding his chest down and binding his body seemed to be growing less with every passing second. It wasn't long before the pressure was gone completely. Now he was left with just the cold and the darkness.

'If this is what slowly dying is like, I would much rather die quickly.' He thought remembering the warmth that had come from his death in Egypt.

He floated in that darkness for what felt like years upon years. It wasn't long before his mind was screaming for it all just to end, for the cold darkness to fade away and be replaced with something else. He didn't care if it was the warmth of the glowing light of heaven or the burning fire of hell, just as long as the darkness and cold didn't come back.

A sudden pain burst from his chest and face. He groaned remembering all the times he had fallen flat on his face, it felt exactly the same. As he tried to block the pain from his mind he began to notice that he could feel himself laying on something. It was flat, smooth and very hard. Feeling the surface for a moment he gathered his arms and legs under himself and lifted up from the surface he was laying on. He looked around but still there was only darkness, although this time it both looked and felt different. There was lightness in the darkness and it didn't compress him. Instead it felt as if he was simply standing in a room that had the lights off.

And just like in a dark room he could see light creeping in from under a vaguely outlined door. With a grunt he pushed himself from the ground and began to stumble towards the door. It was only a little taller than himself and he leaned against it panting hard. Summoning what strength he had, Sam pushed on the door which slowly and silently opened letting more light spill in. He closed his eyes for a moment so that they wouldn't be blinded by the sudden change in lighting. Taking a few deep breaths he slowly opened his eyes only to have them snap open wide and for his jaw to drop almost off his face.

He was standing in a long hallway with bright light filling it to the point where the metal walls seemed to be made of it. But that wasn't what caught his attention. What had him so stunned, so amazed that words refused to form in his mind was the sight in front of him. Large panes of glass made up the opposite wall which showed him the view of countless tall metal buildings stretching as far as his eyes could see. They expanded all the way to the horizon and very nearly to the sky. The burning white/blue sun was just starting to show its self over the horizon making the whole city look as if it were on fire.

"Oh my god..." Were the only words that would come out.

Never, even in his wildest dreams, was he able to think of anything that even came close to the sight before him. So amazing was the sight that Sam began to feel a small wetness sliding down his face. On instinct he reached up and wiped his face. The light scraping of metal on metal met his ears and he looked down to see his black armor still covering his body. The metal on his right hand was stained in a glowing substance that began to tingle after a moment. Confusion and a small amount of fear gripped his spark and he desperately tried to both wipe his face of the glowing liquid and clean it from his hands.

A small chuckle filled the hall which very quickly had Sam stopping his actions so he could find the source. When he didn't see anyone his confusion grew.

"Is... is someone there?" He called out, his voice bouncing off the walls.

No answer came, at least not a spoken one. A very small buzzing sound filled the air and the next thing Sam knew he was watching a very small robotic looking dragonfly dart around in front of him. It had appeared out of nowhere and buzzed around as if craving the attention of the being in the hall. Sam watched it unsure of what exactly was going on.

"H-hello?" He said.

The dragonfly stopped in mid air at the word. It faced Sam and appeared to look him up and down for a moment before darting down the hall a short way. It stopped before zipping back until it was right in Sam's face. Sam jerked back a little in surprise and continued to stare at the odd robot. It flew off back down the hall but stopped again only to fly right back to Sam. The buzz that came from the bug bot began to sound angry which was quickly followed by the same chuckle as before.

"Follow him..." A voice said kindly.

Once more Sam looked around unsure if he was going crazy or not. Again he found that he was the only one in the hall, other than the angry dragonfly. Sam watched the small bot fly back down the hall only this time when it stopped it just hovered in the same spot. With a heavy sigh Sam slowly began to walk down the hall until he reached the buzzing bot. As soon as he stopped walking the dragonfly took off again moving even further down the hall. Once more Sam followed and soon he was running after the small robot as it lead him through a maze of hallways and rooms.

* * *

All over Diego Garcia the soldiers where all talking about one thing: Optimus. The news of the Prime's offlining had spread like a wild fire. Everyone seemed to have an opinion of what it could be;

The human soldiers, not knowing much about Cybertronian problems like that, all thought that it was either a malfunction or some side effect to him being brought back to life. The Autobot's had more complex ideas though. Some thought it was his age catching up with him, while others suggested that it was the stress and worry over the inevitable Decepticon attack. There was even a few, Skids, Mudflap and Sideswipe, who said that the Prime had secretly bonded and had just had the link broken. Needless to say no one believed that idea was possible.

Ratchet for his part did his best to disprove all the ridiculous theories and tried to introduce something a little more probable. The only problem was that he had no idea what had happened to Optimus. Like before, the Prime's spark had suddenly and without reason released a massive amount of power which had forced him into emergency stasis. One of the main things Ratchet was having trouble finding out was where the power had gone. He had scanned the entire area where Optimus had off lined, and wasn't able to find a single trace of the massive spark energy. It was as if it had disappeared or been absorbed by an outside force. Along with that Optimus' spark wasn't holding in any of its power. Ratchet knew for a fact that it was making the power it needed to recharge its self, but that power wouldn't stay inside the spark or the Prime's body.

The moment the energy was made, it would get sucked away once more. The only thing that was keeping Optimus' spark from shattering in its chamber was the stabilizing cone that Ratchet had placed over the spark chamber, but even that wouldn't last for long. The cone was only a temporary stabilizer, meant to keep the mech alive long enough for a medic to get them to a med bay and fix the problem. But without knowing the problem there wasn't anything Ratchet could do to fix it.

The off yellow medic looked at the row of stabilizing cones he had set up next to Optimus' body. He had five left, each one good for three Earth hours at the maximum. Once they were gone that was it, the majority of the cones had been used up in Egypt and he hadn't been able to make any more since then. There was a small beeping sound along with the crackling of electricity. Ratchet sighed and unhooked the cone from Optimus' chest. The dimly glowing spark pulsed a few times before it was covered by a new cone. Two beeps followed before silence returned to the lab.

Ratchet glared at the blackened cone in his hand before placing it next to the others just like it. Bringing up a clock in the side of his vision Ratchet set the countdown for three hours. As the seconds began to tick down Ratchet looked up at the roof with sad optics.

"Primus... please help Optimus."

* * *

Sam slid to a stop as the small flying bot forced its way through a crack in a very large set of double doors. Getting as close as he could Sam closed one eye and tried to look through the crack to see what was on the other side. He wasn't able to see much. All he could make out was a bright blue glow coming from a large section of the floor.

"What is that?" He asked himself.

Taking a few steps back Sam looked at the large door and was amazed to see just how big it was.

"This thing is big even for Optimus..." He said in wonder.

The door was made of such shining silver metal that he had to shade his eyes a little to keep them from being irritated. There were hundreds of carvings in the door along with pictures that where unimaginably detailed.

"That's Cybertronian..." Sam said running one of his clawed hands over one of the symbols in the door. "And that... is that a Prime?" He asked looking at a carved picture of a large bone like robotic figure.

The figure that looked like one of the seven Primes was bowing low in front of a large cube that couldn't be anything other than the AllSpark. His observation of the pictures was interrupted as the doors began to swing inward letting the brilliant blue light spill out into the hallway. Sam entered the room his curiosity winning over his fear. Once he was a decent way inside the room the doors closed with a bang. Sam looked around the vast room and was amazed at just how big it was. The closest thing he could compare it to was the Roman Coliseum.

The silence of the room was interrupted as the flying bug bot made its self known again. It buzzed right up to Sam's face making him stumble back a few steps. It shook a little and Sam half expected that it was laughing at him. Sam took a half heartened swing at it making it dart around in annoyance.

"Just show me where we are going." Sam said a little annoyed.

With no response the bug darted off and stopped right at the large indent in the floor that Sam had seen through the crack in the door. The glowing light was coming from it and Sam was eager to know what the source was. He walked quickly to the edge and saw with amazement that it wasn't only an indent in the floor. But a vast hole that reached for miles down. The light was coming from down the hole and seemed to be constantly shifting.

Sam watched the bug bot start to fly down the hole and Sam had to stop himself from throwing something at it.

"How the hell am I supposed to get down there?" He yelled.

The dragonfly bot was back up in his face in less than a second and it was buzzing with annoyance at him once more.

"Don't get mad at me!" Sam snapped. "Its not my fault I can't fly."

The bug bot paused for a moment before darting to get behind Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked right before feeling a strong push from behind him. "Hey! Watch it!" He yelled as he almost fell down the hole.

He was surprised that such strength came from such a small thing.

"Come to me..." The voice from before said again.

"How?" Sam asked unsure if he would get an answer.

As he thought no answer came. Instead he got another hard shove from the bot behind him. Sam glared at the bug bot and then down the hole. He let out a hard sigh and shook his head.

"I must be out of my god damn mind." He said as he turned fully to face the hole.

Closing his eyes Sam couldn't believe what he was about to do. Slowly he raised his right foot and let it hang for a moment over the edge of the pit. Taking a deep breath he began to let the weight pull him forward. He could feel himself getting pulled over the edge and faster then he wanted he felt his other foot leave the ground as he fell head first down into the glowing pit, the glow pulsing quickly as if excited for his decent.

* * *

Silence filled the vast medical bay of the newly built Decepticon base. The lights in the room, along with the rest of the base, were set to low since the power was far from its maximum level. Every Constructicon had been threatened with termination if they didn't have it at max by the end of the day. Needless to say they were all working none stop to get the generators to full capacity. They were not the only ones being threatened though. Every other Decepticon had strict orders to make sure that every single aspect of the base was in the best condition that it could possibly be in. The only Decepticon who was exempt from this was Hook. But he had his own set of orders.

Megatron had told him, quite harshly, that he wasn't allowed to leave the med bay until The Fallen had regained his power and came back on line. Normally Hook wouldn't mind staying inside his med bay, but even he needed to get out once and a while. It had been a few days since The Fallen had been brought to the new base and he was only just reaching the half way mark in his recharge. Hook calculated that at the rate it was going, their master wouldn't be back on line until the end of the Earth week.

With a grunt Hook moved away from the very large berth that held the massive figure of the Fallen and began to organize and polish some of his tools. He was just able to finish cleaning the last of his tools when the doors to the med bay opened letting in the gunmetal gray form of Megatron. The leader had a scowl on his face plates that told everyone who saw him that he was in an even worse mood than normal.

"Lord Megatron." Hook greeted bowing his head.

"Report!" Megatron growled.

Hook moved back to the Fallen's side and handed Megatron a data pad.

"Our Master's body and spark are recharging well. At the rate it is now he should start to come back on line before the Earth's week is out." Hook told him.

Megatron read over the data pad for a moment before handing it back to the medic. "Very well"

There was a pause in which Hook couldn't help but notice Megatron's optics darting over to the far side of the room where a large curtain was hanging from the ceiling blocking the area behind it from view. Hook understood what the leader was looking at and what he wanted to know, even if he wouldn't ask out loud.

"He is still off line as well my lord." Hook said respectfully. "His spark is stable at the moment but its power is extremely low. I have done all I can to recharge him but the power drains as soon as it goes in."

A low growl came from Megatron, a warning that the medic better have some kind of good news.

"B-but even with the power draining out of him..." He stutters. "His spark never gets too close to the failing point. I don't think we need to worry about it shattering."

Megatron glared at Hook for a moment before grunting. "Leave... Go see to Starscream, make sure that you're calculations for his new arm and wing are correct. He is no good to me if he cannot fly or fight."

"At once Lord Megatron!" Hook said quickly and all but ran from the room.

Now alone in the med bay Megatron begins to take a few careful steps closer to the curtained area. His heavy servos made little sound on the ground, as if he was worried that the noise he made would interrupt the recharging form behind the curtain. After a moment Megatron pulled aside the cloth and looked down at the off lined mech on the berth. He was slightly amused to see such a small mech with such a large berth all to himself but it was the only thing they had to rest him on.

A rare feeling of sadness and longing filled Megatron's spark and his optics grew soft as he looked over the small mech. Carefully Megatron reached down with a single claw and gently stroked up and down the off lined figure. The metal that should have been hotter was hardly warm and Megatron found himself longing for that warmth that used to be there.

"Boy... come back to me." He whispered off lining his optics as he made a silent prayer to Primus.

* * *

The wind howled as Sam continued his free fall down the vast tunnel. He had no idea how long he had been falling down but it felt like an eternity. The further down he got the brighter the glow became and the faster it pulsed. To his amazement the buzzing dragonfly bot was keeping perfect pace with him. The descent down didn't even seem to faze it. Sam kept his optics focused on the tunnel ahead of him, watching as the source of the glow came closer and closer. His mind continued to race wondering just how he was going to survive the fall. He was hoping that there would be something at the bottom to break his fall, like a deep pool of water or some technological anti gravity thing. He knew the last one was a little crazy but if anyone could make something like that a Cybertronian could.

His optics went wide as he began to make out what was no doubt a sold metal floor. He began to panic and jerk around trying to somehow slow his decent but nothing worked. The only thing he managed to do was to flip himself right side up. Now when he landed his legs would no doubt shatter first. As the ground came closer and closer he shut off his optics and held his arms in front of his face praying for a quick end. An odd but gently tingling sensation rushed over his back up near his shoulders and he could also feel it on his legs.

Even with the sound of the rushing wind he could just make out the sound of metal lightly scraping against metal. There was a sudden sharp jerk and he could feel himself starting to slow down. As his speed decreased Sam slowly turned his optics back on line and looked down to see himself lowering slowly to the floor. His attention was dragged to two sets of bright jets coming from the bottoms of his feet. He tried to keep them as still as possible not wanting to accidentally turn the powerful jets off and make him crash the last few feet. Turning his head he saw two jet black wings that looked like they belonged to an F-22 fighter jet coming from the metal of his back. There were two sets of jets coming from each wing as well, helping in his slow flight down.

A loud whine filled the air and finally after what felt like ages Sam's feet touched the ground. All of the jets shut off instantly and Sam stumbled for a moment as he tried to gain his balance back. The wings stayed on his back making him a little unbalanced but not so much that he couldn't walk. Sam took a moment to admire the new feature of his body. He knew that had it not just saved his life he would be more freaked out about the fact that he could now apparently fly.

Putting it to the back of his mind for now Sam looked around the new area he was in. For the third time since he had woken up his jaw almost hit the floor. He was in a vast cavern that dwarfed anything that Sam had ever seen before. But that wasn't what had his attention. His focus was on the extremely large twisted metal fountain that took up a good half of the cavern. The metal it was made of shown with a light that was like nothing he had ever seen before, and it seemed to be coming from the metal itself. There were dancing sparks of light floating all around the cavern that seemed to be coming from the fountain itself.

The faint sound of electricity could be heard in the silence of the cavern and it sent shivers down Sam's spine. He could feel a strong force pulling at the spark in his chest and as he walked closer to the fountain the sparks that got close to him pulsed quickly and brightly. He stopped at the very edge of the fountain and peered into what lay at its base. A brilliant blue light shown from inside the fountain but it didn't hurt his eyes. As he looked past the glow he could see millions if not billions of dancing blue sparks all moving in almost a dance like fashion. Each one pulsed brightly and jumped and twisted past the others. Every now and then one would jump out from the rest and simply join the other sparks that where floating around the cavern.

The beauty of what he saw was almost too much for Sam to handle. He almost started to cry again but forced the tears back not wanting to make any kind of mess in what had to be the most beautiful holy place he had ever seen.

"Welcome... to the Well of Sparks." A deep and ancient voice said from behind him.

Sam slowly turned around, he didn't know why but there was no fear in him now. No doubt or anger, the only feeling inside him was peace, love and happiness. His gaze feel upon a mech who was slightly larger than himself, but the outline of his body constantly pulsed out as if he was in a body that was much too small for him. The metal that made up his body was made of pure white light but it was condensed into a solid form. His face held the look of one of the old Primes only much more ancient and holding wisdom that no living being could possible understand.

Sam didn't have to know who this mech was to know that he was something other worldly and deserved as much respect and honor as he could give. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Sam dropped to one knee and bowed his head keeping his optics on the ground. The familiar chuckle filled the room and a gently servo rested on his shoulder. The spark that burned in his chest seemed to burst with power at the touch and it seemed to want to pull out of his body to join the shining mech.

"There is no need for that Sam." He said.

As the servo on his shoulder lifted up Sam felt himself rise with it. Even if he wanted to he couldn't refuse the commands of this mech.

"Ask the question that burns in your mind." The shining bot said.

Sam's mouth parted slightly the words had to be forced out. "Who... who are you?"

A kind smile lifted the face plates of the mysterious mech and he held his head high full of pride that by all right was his.

"I... am Primus." He spoke.

All around the sparks pulsed largely and shown brighter than before as if acknowledging what he had just said. Sam's mind froze at the words. He could remember some of the Autobots talking about someone called Primus. When he had asked Optimus who it was the Prime had told him that Primus was the creator of the AllSpark and by extension the whole Cybertronian race. None of the Autobots said if he was right or wrong but Sam took it as if he was there God.

"P... Primus?" He stuttered. "The Primus?"

The shining mech nodded his head smiling. "The very same... The one that all my Cybertronian children pray to."

"So... are you... God?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"Not the one you are thinking of." He answered amused. "I am not nor have I ever been the creator of Mankind. Only the world that you have seen here and the beings who lived here."

A million questions burst in Sam's mind and he had no idea which one to ask first. As he opened his mouth to ask one he was interrupted by Primus raising his shining servo.

"I know that you have many questions..." He began. "...but time is short and I have much to show you."

Sam paused for a moment but nodded his head, he couldn't argue.

"As we speak the spark of one of my children is fading fast... it won't be long before his spark returns here to the well to join with the others." Primus told him.

"Whose spark is it?" Sam asked afraid it was someone he knew.

"Optimus..." Primus told him. "The power from his spark is draining so that yours will not."

"What!" Sam barked as a wave of fear swept aside the peace that had been in him.

"The bond you share with him is pulling the power from his spark so that you may live. The longer you remain in this place the more power will be taken from him. The Primes of old are doing what they can to keep him alive so I may speak with you." Primus told him.

"Can't you do anything?" Sam asked. "Aren't you supposed to be able to do something?"

The glowing mech exhaled a regretful sigh. "At one time I could, my power knew no bounds and I could bend the world as I saw fit. However I gave up the largest portion of my power in order to win a great battle that threatened to end all life in the universe."

A small switch clicked in Sam's head and he knew what the deity was talking about.

"When you made the AllSpark." He said.

"Yes... I pooled and condensed my power into the cube in order to protect all of creation from the terror that was Unicron. With the power of the Cube I delivered the final blow of my battle to him and it tore open a rift that consumed Unicron banishing him to the Pit for all time. In the after math of the battle I realized that the universe was not able to handle a being such as me existing inside it. So I hid the Cube where it would be safe and where no one would be able to find it." Primus said.

"But then you created the Primes to protect the Cube?" Sam asked.

"Yes I did... the Primes where its guardians and slowly they began to draw on its power to create the sparks of life and began to build a great civilization." Primus paused for a moment and shook his head as if pulling himself from a memory. "I am sorry... I am getting lost in my memories... we have more important issues to discuss."

"Optimus..." Sam said remembering the trouble he was in.

"Among other issues." Primus said. "The bond you share with Optimus is what is called a brother bond, only it is much more powerful because it was forged with the Matrix. That is why when one of you is in dire need of power it will be taken from the other to aid. But the further away you are the greater the drain is and the greater the after effect is."

"So I need to get back to him!" Sam said.

"He will be spared if you return to your world. But before I can send you back you must know what is at stake." Primus said pointing to the well behind Sam.

"You are an anomaly Sam." Primus began. "You're destiny with my children was meant to end once you returned Optimus to life. But there are moments in time where pure fate intervenes where even ones such as myself cannot see it. When you died in the sands of your world some of the Matrix fragments you held entered you're body by means of the many injuries that you had. Once inside they bounded with you, when you used the Matrix to bring back Optimus' spark from here not only did a connection form between the two of you. But the power and knowledge of the AllSpark was burned into you're very being. The power and connection rewrote you're destiny along with all the others that touched yours."

Primus moved to stand beside Sam and together they looked into the well where all the pulsing sparks seemed to be swelling as close to their side as they could get.

"But even with the new destiny you have the end has yet to be decided." He continued. "You're actions while they are your own will inevitably lead to one of three outcomes. That outcome will affect all of humanity and the future of all Cybertronians."

Primus reached down and dipped the tip of one of his fingers into the pulsing sparks and instantly they began to swirl quickly. As the whirling sparks reached their peek they parted showing Sam a crystal clear image. He could see a vast city built of metal. All around were humans and Autobots walking the streets all looking happy and peaceful. The view shifted a little to show a large electronic bill board with giant letters that read; **_"In Prime and Protector we trust" _**And under the words was a clear picture of Optimus and an older version of himself only his eyes, while still red, where pale and looked empty.

"This world is at peace humans and Autobots live hand in hand. But even with that my children morn the genocide of the Decepticons. While there numbers do grow, it does not replace the lives that were lost in the escalated war."

The sparks swirled again and quickly parted showing a new image. Sam almost had to look away as he couldn't bare the sight. Destruction was everywhere. No plants grew on the Earth. The sky was black and spiked grey metal buildings rose high into the air with forks of lighting sparking off their tips. The bodies of the dead lay everywhere, human and Autobot alike. A vast tower in the center of a city stood above all the others. The image shifted showing the top of the tower where three figures stood. Two large and one small. Sam easily could tell the forms of The Fallen and Megatron, each with evil grins on their face plates as they looked over the city bellow them.

It took a moment for Sam to realize who the third mech was. But the black armor was all too familiar to him now. The face plates where raised in an evil grin that matched the other two. The optics burned like the fires of hell and the sharp teeth parted as an in human laugh escaped the mech's mouth.

"Is that me!" Sam asked shocked and afraid.

Primus nodded. "Yes... This world is ruled by the Decepticons. The war escalated to a climax that no mech on either side was able to fathom. The Autobots where outnumbered but still held their own. The deciding factor... is the mech you see before you."

Sam looked at his evil self and saw no trace of who he used to be. This was a killing machine with no love for anyone but himself.

"I would never..." Sam whispered.

"But you would..." Primus said. "The choice to fight for the Decepticons... for The Fallen is yours to make. This future can be very real if you let it happen."

"How can I stop this?" Sam asked.

Again the sparks swirled and parted showing the final images. A world full of humans, it was at the peak of scientific evolution and all seemed well. Sam could easily see mechs that wore Autobot symbols but also ones that had the Decepticon symbol walking around freely each without fear or hate for the ones around them. Again an electronic bill board came into the picture with words in bold.

**_"In The Triad We Trust."_**

Under the words was an image of Optimus on the right side, The Fallen on the left side and the older version of himself in the middle. The sparks swirled and covered the image before returning to their normal pace of pulsing and movement.

"The final destiny..." Primus said a note of longing in his voice. "You bring peace between Autobot, Decepticon and the humans and unite them under one single order."

"WHAT!" Sam yelled making the sparks shake a little. "How am 'I' supposed to do that!"

"Believe that you can." Primus said calmly. "If you do not... then you will have to decide between fighting with the Autobots or fighting for the Decepticons."

"But I will always fight for the Autobots." Sam said. "What would make me loyal to the Decepticons?"

Primus looked at him and gently pressed his finger to Sam's chest, right where his spark was. "You're spark... You already feel it... you can feel him... calling out to you even if he doesn't. You two are forging your own bond, and it has the power to change either one of you. The bond that has slowly begun to form between you and the Fallen has the power to sway one of you to change. It has already started in the Fallen, and it will start in you as well. The three destinies that you have seen all depend on your bond with him. If you fight the bond and close you're self from him, you're fate will lay with the Autobots. If you accept the bond and let it change you, you will become the fiend that you saw you're self as. But... if you accept the bond and help him change then peace will be you're reward."

Sam's head felt like it was going to explode. This was all too much for him. How could anyone expect to make a choice like that? Sam wanted to argue with the glowing mech but a gently touch to his forehead stopped the words in his throat.

"Our time is over..." Primus said sadly. "I am sorry Sam...but this choice is yours and yours alone."

Sam tried to fight it but he could feel something pulling backwards on his spark. It was pulling him away from the cavern and the shining mech in front of him. Darkness began to eat at his vision and soon he couldn't see anything. He was floating once more in the cold darkness.

* * *

_**Is everyone still alive? I didn't give anyone a heart attack did I? If I did I am very sorry. **_

_**...Well... I honestly can't think of anything to say after this chapter... I hope that this was worth the long wait.**_

_**Please, please, please! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I am so nervous and anxious to know what you all think about this. Which means that I need reviews people. I don't care if you think it was horrible, please just let me know what you thought. You can even PM me directly if you want. As long as you tell me what you thought of this chapter I will be happy.**_

_**Until my next update. ^_^  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Alright everyone, I am sorry to have kept you waiting for so long but things have been a little crazy here and it has really cut into my writing time. Not to mention my mood has been a little down. But that is a story for another time. Anyway, I don't have much time to talk right now, I am half way out the door and on my way to St. Louis to have a very lovely argument with my father about him being the worlds biggest ass. _**

**_So in short, sorry for the wait, enjoy the chapter and have a great day.  
_**

* * *

Hook sat at his new desk only slightly enjoying the silence that filled the room. It was strange for him not to be happy about not having anything to distract him. But ever since The Fallen had used up almost all his power and Sam's spark teetered on the edge of shattering, he found that the silence of his med bay was irritating. The only sound was the gentle beeping of the sensors that where monitoring the two beings and that was more of an irritant than anything else. After days of listening to it with no change Hook was ready to go running from the med bay. He knew though that to leave would mean facing Megatron's wrath. He had been ordered not to leave even for a moment unless Megatron, himself, ordered him to.

Hook let the air in his tanks out at the thought of the war lord. While his mood had never been a good one in the first place it had gotten even worse since coming to the new base. For the past few days Megatron's temper had been at an all time high, he was pushing all the Decepticons past their limits. He made them train constantly to prepare for the attack on the humans, he wouldn't let them rest until there power levels where past the exertion point. And then they where only allowed to rest until there power was back to a decent point. Any who stepped out of line in the slightest were punished extremely. In the past few days Hook had several mechs sent to the med bay with several large gashes in there armor which let energon leak out as if in rivers. He was ordered to simple patch up the the cuts and nothing more. He wasn't allowed to ease the pain or replenish the spilled energon with what little reserves they had.

Hook was pulled from his thoughts as the med bay doors opened. At first he thought it was Megatron coming in to see if there had been any changes. He was surprised to find Starscream standing in the door way. Hook could have shot himself, he had forgotten that he had told Starscream to come in so he could re-check his arm and wing to see if they were working properly.

"Starscream..." Hook greeted coldly.

"Hurry up and get this over with." The seeker grouched in his annoying high pitched voice.

Hook fought the urge to throw something large and heavy at the seeker like his old mentor use to do to him. Instead he clutched his fist for a moment before relaxing it and gesturing over to another one of the berths in his med bay.

"Sit." He said flatly.

Hook watched Starscream as he moved across his med bay and sat on the large metal table. Holding back the grinding of his gears Hook moved up to stand in front of him.

"Raise your servo." He said.

Thankfully the seeker didn't fight him and did as he was told. He raised his new arm up and then to the side when Hook told him too. The medic continued to make him move the new arm in several ways bending at the joints and testing the cable strength.

"It seems to be working properly." He said. "Let's see about the wing."

Starscream lowered his arm and tensed up as Hook moved to his back and began to poke and prod at his wing. It was no secret that a seekers wing was the most sensitive spot on their body. It could be used to inflict massive amounts of pain, but also was used to bring incredible pleasure. A particular strong grip from the medic forced several of Starscream's gears to whine as a strong pulse of pleasure shot through his body. Starscream arched his back and griped the edge of the berth hard enough to dent it.

Hook fought the urge to shutter, he knew that his action was bringing pleasure to the seeker and he hated that fact. It made him sick knowing that Starscream was getting pleasure from him but there was no avoiding it at the moment. Once he was done with the wing he would be sure to snap the seeker out of his little pleasure moment. After a few more minutes of testing the wing Hook decided that it was in working condition and began to lower his hand along the back of the wing. A series of shivers came from Starscream as his hand moved lower and Hook tried not to pay attention to them. His goal was a certain spot at the base of the wing that was more sensitive than the rest. If he put just enough force on that spot then the seekers pleasure would burst into pure fiery pain.

As his hands got lower on Starscream's wing, the Seeker's body began to shake more and more as the pleasure he was feeling grew beyond what he had felt in a long time. Hook could feel the energon in his body start to boil from him holding in his disgust at what was going on. He allowed himself a slight grin though once his claw tip reached the spot at the base of the wings.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Starscream managed to stutter out.

Hook didn't answer, instead he took the very tip of his claw and pressed it hard into the center of the spot he had found. It wasn't enough to puncture the metal, but it was more than enough to ensure large amounts of pain. Less than a second after his claw struck the spot Starscream let out a piercing shriek that echoed off the walls. His body tensed up almost to the point where he would have snapped some of his cables. Violent spasms forced the Seeker's arms and legs to jerk and his optics where forced to off line less they be shattered. Starscream managed to gain just enough control over his body to push himself off the berth and away from the mech that was causing the pain. The moment he was off the berth Starscream fell to the floor, crumpling like a tin can into a shaking whimpering mess on the floor.

Hook couldn't hold back his chuckle as he watched the arrogant Seeker twitching on the floor. He wasn't too worried; he knew that he hadn't done anything to give lasting damage.

"Oh my... how unfortunate." He said not feeling the least bit sorry.

"I will... have your spark... for this..." Starscream managed to choke out from his spot on the floor.

Hook snorted as he moved around the berth and closer to where Starscream laid. The Seeker's body had stopped twitching but his optics where still off line. Several of his gears where grinding together and his body was so hot that waves of heat where distorting the air around him. With a grunt Hook grabbed hold of one of Starscream's legs and began to drag him across the floor. The med bay doors opened as he got close to them and he dragged the Seeker out of the room. Once all of Starscream was out of his med bay, Hook let go of his legs and stepped over his body going back into the room he had just left. Once he was inside he closed the doors leaving the Seeker alone on the hallway floor.

* * *

The soft beeping that filled the still air of the medical bay was normally not a bother to him, but having listened to it none stop for the past several days was beginning to make Ratchet crazy. He knew however that it wasn't the beeping its self that was getting on his nerves, it was what it meant that made him angry. His blue optics looked over the still form of Optimus Prime who was still off line and was showing no signs of coming back on line any time soon. What was more than that was the fact that on the Prime's chest was the very last stabilizing cone that the medic had. Once it was gone Optimus wouldn't last longer than an hour, two at the most.

Ratchet eyed the pulsing cone which was already starting to burn around the edges. He had only put it on an hour ago and it was already looking as if it would fail. A heavy sigh dropped from the CMO and he shook his head.

"What good am I if I can't fix you?" He asked himself.

"Talking to your self isn't a good thing 'Hatchet..." A gruff voice said from behind him. "Some might think your processors are fried."

"I have no time for your snide comments Ironhide." Ratchet grouched clutching his fist slightly.

There came the sound of heavy footsteps as the weapons specialist walked over to the berth that held the Prime. He stopped and stood beside the medic and joined him in looking over the large body.

"No change I take it?" He asked.

"If there were, do you think I would be talking to you right now?" Ratchet snapped.

"Did you find out what is wrong with him?" Ironhide asked.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled. "I do not know what is wrong with him! I have tried everything! I have looked throughout his whole system, there is nothing that suggests that something is wrong!" Ratchet wasn't sure why he was yelling at Ironhide. Maybe it was all his pent up anger, maybe it was just his fear coming out. "I cannot fix him since I don't know what is wrong, the last cone is about to fail and when it does..."

The medic grew still and quiet, his body shook a little and his vents where expelling and inhaling air at a quick rate. Ironhide gave his old friend a worried look. He had never seen Ratchet act like that.

"What is the point of being the Chief Medical Officer if I can't help when it's needed?" He asked suddenly his voice quiet.

"You have helped countless times during the war." Ironhide said.

"Then why can't I do anything now?" He demanded. "Optimus's life hangs by a cord and I can't do anything... When he is gone, what will we do?"

"Endure..." Ironhide said. "It's what Optimus would want."

Ratchet looked up at the black mech slight shock in his optics. He nodded his head after a moment.

"You are right... it's what Optimus would want..." Ratchet agreed. "When did you become so logical?"

Ironhide shrugged one of his massive shoulders and fingered one of his cannons. "When did you become so emotional?"

Ratchet grunted in slight annoyance, but he didn't hide the smirk that crossed his face. He could always count on Ironhide to get him through his rough times.

"Thank you." Ratchet said.

"Don't act like a femme." Ironhide said.

Ratchet chuckled and would have given a cleaver response but the soft beeping that came from the cone began to get louder and more frantic. Ratchet looked down and his optics narrowed as he saw smoke pouring from the black cone.

"Slag, it's failing early!" He yelled more to himself then to Ironhide.

* * *

The faint sound of talking is what woke him up. At first he wasn't able to understand what the words meant but as the fog in his head began to clear up the words started to make more séance. Someone, who had a deep sharp and angry voice, was yelling at someone else about something. He was only able to really understand a few of the words, the rest didn't seem to want to translate into anything understandable so they remand as high pitched sounds that hurt his ears slightly. His head felt heavy so both times he tried to lift it failed, so instead he just turned it from side to side. It hurt, but he was happy that he could move.

'Alright Sam... you can move your head... now open your eyes.' He thought to himself.

He quickly found that thinking about it and doing it where two very different things. While he willed his eyes to open it didn't seem to be enough to actually make them open up. He tried again pushing hard to open them and was rewarded by a very thin line of light breaking through the darkness. He tightened up his chest and pushed as hard as he could trying to expand that line of light. Slowly it grew letting more and more of the light from the outside world in. Finally they snapped open. The small moment of victory was taken away as the first thing Sam saw was a large black wave of water rushing at him, large chunks of gray metal mixed in with the angry wave.

He yelled and threw his arms in front of his face to try and protect himself from the onslaught. His yell was followed by the sound of two massive footsteps running closer to him. Using his legs, Sam pushed them into the surface he was on trying to get away from both them and the wave of water. He was forced to stop as something large wrapped around him and lifted him up into the air.

"Boy!" The sharp deep voice from before called.

That one word had a much larger impact on Sam then he thought it would. In an instant the image of the black wave vanished to be replaced with the slightly worried face of Megatron. Sam felt his heart leap in his chest, he had never been so happy to see the large war lord before. He knew that if he had been the right size then he would have hugged the gray mech.

"The wave... the ocean... trapped..." He panted out, his chest moving up and down quickly.

"Your safe now." Megatron said. "You're at the new base."

Sam lifted his head and looked around. He saw that the room he was in was much nicer looking then any of the ones at the other base.

"We're in the med bay?" He asked looking around.

"Yes Sam... you have been in here for almost a week."

Sam turned in Megatron's grip and saw the familiar face of Hook standing not too far away.

"The Fallen?" Sam asked quickly. "He vanished... he looked hurt!"

"Relax Sam." Hook said. "Our Master is safe, he used up his power in that warp and is recharging."

Sam let out a shaky breath and relaxed in Megatron's hand. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour.

"And... the attack?" He asked a little afraid. "Have you... attacked the humans?"

"Not yet." Megatron said his optics getting just a little hard at the thought. "As soon as our Master is back to full power we shall."

Sam didn't say anything; he knew that now wasn't the time to argue. He ran his hand down his face and heard the gently scratching of metal on metal. He looked down at his hand and was surprised that he hadn't noticed that he was wearing his armor.

"Have I had this on the whole time?" He asked.

"Yes." Megatron answered.

Sam kept looking at his black armor and was amazed at how much he considered it apart of him now. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a breath and felt a gentle heat spread over his head. It only lasted a moment before it faded. When he opened his eyes again he brought his hand up to his face and felt the slightly heated metal of his hand touching the cool skin on his bare face. A small smile touched his lips; he was getting better at controlling it.

His red eyes looked up at Megatron who was watching him with a look that Sam couldn't quite place. For a moment the two of them looked at each other before the rough grinding of gears broke the moment.

"Lord Megatron..." Hook said. "I know that it is a relief that the boy is back with us, but he still needs rest to gain his full power back."

Megatron glared at the medic for a moment before turning back to Sam. Slowly and carefully he sat him back down on the berth. His large servo hovered over the boy for a moment before he stood back up to his full height.

"I shall return before the day is out to check on the boy." He said as he made his way to the doors of the med bay.

Sam saw him pause for a second at the door and he turned his head slightly to the side as if he wanted to say something else. After a moment he shook his head and left.

* * *

Ironhide eyed the now blackened cone with a wary optic.

"Why did it burn out so early?" He asked Ratchet.

The medic looked up from the Prime's spark and moved over to where Ironhide was standing.

"These things are unpredictable; it's why they are not meant to be used for long periods of time." He explained. "I did notice the other ones burned out faster than normal also I just hoped that this one would give more time."

"What now?" Ironhide asked.

"I am not sure..." Ratchet said truthfully, "The cone is what was keeping Optimus's spark stable with its power so low it was on the verge of shattering but now..."

"Now what?" Ironhide asked.

"It's strange but Optimus's spark seems to finally be holding on to its power." The medic answered. "It's almost as if whatever was sucking the power from him has stopped."

"That is a good thing isn't it?" Ironhide asked a little confused.

"Yes and no." Ratchet answered. "It is in the séance that his spark is starting to stabilize its self, but it is bad in the fact that we have no idea what was taking his power in the first place or what it was needed for."

"Maybe Optimus will be able to explain when he is back online..." Ironhide suggested.

"Let's hope so..." Ratchet said moving back to the Prime's side.

* * *

**_Again, I hope that the chapter was worth the wait. It may seem like things have begun to slow down but trust me it is going to pick back up again soon. Not to many chapters left I think so hang in there its almost over. _**

**_If you liked it or if you didn't please let me know in the form of a review. They help me improve the story and its nice to know what you people think of my work._**

**_Until next time...  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I know that everyone might not celibate this holiday and if so then I am sorry if I have offended you. Truth be told I don't see much point in it other then a way for companies to make large amounts of money off of us but then again that is really all any holiday is now a days..._**

**_But enough about that. I am sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I find my time for writing is getting extremely small with everything that I need to take care of. But I will try and get the next chapter out faster. Now then, I have a few things to share with you. Nothing to important just things that I feel like sharing._**

**_1) The new Transformers movie finally has a title and a plot! If you haven't heard by now it is going to be called; Transformers The Dark Side of the Moon. Personally I like the name, I think its kind of cool. _**

**_2) I went and saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows on Monday and it was AMAZING! It has taken over as my favorite Harry Potter movie and I can't wait for part 2 next July. If you haven't seen it yet I suggest that you do. _**

**_3) The Last Airbender movie was god awful and I wish I could scrub my mind of that horrid excuse for a movie. _**

**_4) Toy Story 3 was so cute! I almost cried at the end :(_**

**_Now then... on with the story ^_^_**

* * *

_Bum bum bum bum_

The faint sound echoed over and over in his head and his chest. It never changed and never missed a beat. He hadn't been aware of it after he first woke up; the sound hadn't made its self known to him until two days after. It had started low; he had been hardly able to hear it. But now the drumming was much louder and seemed to fill up every inch of his head. He had tried to ignore it but it continued to grow in intensity. He had not told anyone else about it yet. It wasn't that he was afraid to talk to someone about it, the problem was he didn't really know how to start up a conversation that would lead to it. He supposed that the best Decepticon on the base to ask would be Hook, and from what he had seen of the medic since he had come to the Decepticons he felt that he could talk to him without being afraid.

Letting out a sigh Sam pushed himself up on the now smaller berth he was on. The one he had woken up on had been several times too big for him. The new one was more the size of a hospital bed and sat on top of the old berth. Swinging his legs over the edge he let his bare feet rest on the cool metal under him. A shiver went through his body at the cool contact. Sam would have covered himself with his armor but he had decided that after a week of wearing it that he would take some time away from it. With a small grunt Sam pushed himself off the berth and swayed for a moment before gaining his balance. He took a moment to stretch his arms out before moving to the edge of the berth.

Another shiver went through his body as the air of the room moved across his bare chest. He wished that he had some kind of shirt to cover himself with. As it was, the only clothing he had on was a pair of torn shorts. He had demanded at least that much after waking up and thankfully they had been given to him quickly. He had no idea where Hook had gotten them but he decided it best not to ask in case he didn't like the answer. Stopping at the edge of the metal table Sam tried to look around the med bay. He wasn't able to see much since his view was mostly covered by a large shade that was put around him to give him privacy. Another thing he was thankful for.

After a moment he decided that it was pointless trying to see where Hook was, so instead he began to call for him in the hopes that he would be close by to hear it.

"Hook?" He paused for a moment listening for the sound of approaching footsteps. "Hook!" He called louder than before.

There was still silence in the room and Sam let out a heavy sigh. He rubbed at his temples trying to will his headache to go away. The drum beat in his head continued to pound only serving to increase his headache. A small groan fell came from his throat as a particularly sharp throb of pain ran through his head. He needed to get down from the berth. He figured that it was because he had been stuck on top of it for the past two days and it was driving him crazy.

_"If I get off of here that will help." _He thought to himself. He knew that in reality getting off of the berth had no real effect on his headache but he still needed to get down and thinking that made him feel better.

He didn't bother looking for a way down, he knew that the only way for him to get down was to be picked up and sat on the floor. Or at least that had been the only way down. A very faint smile touched his lips as he remembered his odd dream, if it was in fact a dream at all. He knew that he was about to break his self promise to not use his armor for a while but he didn't care at the moment. Taking a small breath Sam willed the black substance running through his body to come out. He was surprised at how easy it had become for him to call out his armor, before he had to concentrate hard to get it to work for him but now he could do it with hardly a thought.

He watched the black veins on his body split open and the black substance begin to flow freely covering his pale skin. He felt the gentle heat spread all over his body and he closed his eyes as it began to cover his face. When he opened his optics he looked over his body and his face plates lifted in a smile as he saw the ebony metal covering his body. He did take a small moment to curse himself for forgetting to remove the shorts, which were now nothing but a pile of ashes at his feet. He didn't worry too much though. He was sure that he could get another pair.

Turning his attention away from the pile of ashes he moved just a little closer to the edge of the berth so he could look down at how far the floor was from him. As he looked down at the floor there was a small beep in his ear and suddenly a glowing red line popped up in his vision. It ran from the top of the berth down to the floor and next to it a number was displayed showing the distance at around 12 feet. Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"This thing is so awesome." He said to himself.

Once he knew how far up he was, he knew his next step was to try and bring out the wings of his suit. Since he hadn't ever consciously done it before he was a little worried that he wouldn't be able to. He supposed that he could always try jumping off and hope that they came out on there own like last time. But he reminded himself that last time he was in something like a dream and things didn't work like that in real life. So with his mind set he focused on calling out the wings that where set in his back. He tried to put all his will power into the task and it wasn't helping at all with his headache. But finally he began to feel the plates of metal shift on his back and after a moment another beep sounded in his ear.

A display popped up in his vision again, this one showing an outline of his body. It rotated for a moment before a set of wings slid from the back. A few arrows popped up next to some points on the wings and information started to be displayed under the arrows. Sam blinked a few times as he looked at the image and read the information that was given to him. He nodded his head after a moment as he realized it was telling him what parts of the wings did what. Once he felt like he understood what he needed to do the image went away. Taking a small gulp Sam focused on making the wings work. A few minutes of hard thinking earned him a low vibration from his back. It shook his body for a while and he found it oddly relaxing. Another image appeared in his vision showing just the wings on his back.

It highlighted four points at the base of the wings which Sam had just learned where the jets. They continued to glow getting brighter and brighter. After a moment a box opened with text telling him that his jets where warmed up and ready to go. Nodding his head Sam closed his optics and took a breath.

_"Ok... let's go." _He thought.

Acting on his thought the jets in his wings began to shoot out four even rows of energy. The glow from the jets burned bright red at the base and turned white at the tip. The jets hardly made any sound. The only real noise came from the energy as it ripped the air. Slowly Sam began to feel his feet lifting off of the top of the berth. Another beep sounded in Sam's ear and it made him open his optics to see what was going on. Another box of text appeared asking him if he wanted to turn on his secondary thrusters.

_"I guess so..." _He thought not really sure where they where or how they would help.

Another image popped up, this one showing the bottom of his feet. Two spots began to glow on the bottom of each foot. Like before, the sections continued to glow until a box popped up telling him that they were ready. A moment later he felt his legs jerk as two more jets activated in his feet. The added energy from them made him rise quickly several feet over the berth. A wave of fear washed over him as he started to panic that he was going to high. Less than a second later he stopped rising and began to hover in mid air. Taking a minute to calm his racing spark, Sam turned his head slowly from side to side letting his elevated view calm him a little.

Once he stopped panicking Sam decided to test his control. Concentrating hard he managed to angle the jets on his wings a little. Slowly he began to move forward through the air. Making them move the other way, he started to float backwards. The same thing would happen if he angled his feet in different directions. Once he was confident in his ability to move back and forth he decided to try and move up and down. Focusing hard he began to lower the power of the jets in his feet. Slowly he began to lower back to the berth. Turning up the power more and he began to raise back up.

"Not so hard..." Sam said to himself.

Now that he was able to move, he decided that he should try and land on the floor. Setting his optics on the floor bellow, Sam maneuvered the jets in his wings and moved his feet so he would move forward at an even pace. He held back his panic when he moved so that he was only over the floor. He reasoned that if he hadn't fallen already he wouldn't now. Once he was over the edge of the berth he stopped his forward movement and focused on lowering the power in his feet so that he would start to go down.

His decent was slow and even which helped keep his mind at ease. He continued to lower more and more until finally he was only a foot or so off the ground. Concentrating hard he managed to shut off the power in his feet and a few moments later the power in his wings shut off as well. He dropped the last few feet to the floor and landed on his feet with a hard but quiet bang. Sam took a moment to make sure he had his balance before trying to move around. As he walked he felt the gentle shifting of the metal on his back as his wings slid back into their place leaving his back clear of them.

"Wow... that was actually really cool." He said to himself.

Sam was forced to stop for a moment as he reached the large curtain that was set around his berth. It took him a few minutes to find the divider so he could get out from behind it. When he finally did find the slit he pulled it apart and quickly went through letting it close back up behind him. Once he was on the other side Sam looked around the empty med bay. Since he woke up he hadn't had the chance to really look around the room. He had been kept on the berth like Megatron had ordered.

He noticed that it wasn't too much different than the med bay that Ratchet had. It didn't even look like it had been salvaged. Sam stopped for a moment as he saw a extra large berth set up somewhere near the middle of the room. The massive form of The Fallen was resting on it and Sam to a reflexive gulp and half step back. His hand lifted up and touched the section of metal on his neck that was the collar that The Fallen had put on him. Once he realized what he was doing Sam let his arm drop and he took a few steps forward.

As he got closer to the large form he both felt and heard the drumming in his head increase in both speed and intensity. It got louder and louder and when he stopped at the base of the berth he felt like his head was going to explode. Without even realizing what he was doing, Sam called out his wings again and turned the jets on both them and his feet on. He rose quickly through the air and in less than five seconds he was hovering over The Fallen's midsection. He stayed up high enough so that the energy from the jets didn't touch the recharging mech's body.

Sam's optics roamed over the still dark form and the drumming got even louder and harder.

He could feel his spark pulsing and pulling in his chest as if it was trying to escape. He didn't know what was going on, his mind was in a fog and his body seemed to be acting on its own. Without even realizing it, he had lowered himself down until he was only inches over the dark metal. Then his wings shut off and slid away letting him land easily on The Fallen's midsection. He could faintly hear the sound of shifting plates and spinning gears as he slowly moved his way up along the large body. The further up he went the more the body under him moved and came to life. He never noticed the faint blue sparks that where sparking between his feet and The Fallen's body.

He finally came to a stop right in the center of The Fallen's chest. The chassis slowly moved up and down as air was pulled into the tanks to keep the robotic body cool. Sam's optics where locked on the massive plates of metal under him. The drumming was at its peak and he knew that the only thing that could get it to stop was just under his feet. Even with his mind fogged over he knew what was under the metal chest. The Fallen's spark chamber. The thing that was in essence the former Prime's soul. A ball of pure power that held within it the very being of any mech. He had only seen a Cybertronian's spark three times. Two belonged to Optimus and the third belonged to Megatron. He didn't count the horrid moment with Starscream and Barricade since he never wanted to remember it and he hadn't even seen their sparks fully.

Slowly Sam crouched down until he was resting on his knees. His ebony clawed hands carefully moved over the plates of metal of The Fallen's chest. As if responding to his touch the chest plates parted. A small wave of air rushed to fill the once empty space. Sam didn't bother to shield his optics from the bright glow. He took it head on feeling the energy from the spark wrap around his body. He felt the energy pull on him trying to get him closer to the spark. His own spark pulsed trying to escape his body and touch the larger spark bellow.

Slowly Sam lifted his arms up and began to reach towards the pulsing spark. The drumming in his head urging him on. His hands dipped below the rim of the chest bringing his finger tips to within an inch of the spark chamber. So focused on the spark in front of him that Sam never noticed the body under him coming on line jolted from its recharge by the power feedback from his body.

* * *

The Fallen jerked violently as he was forced from his recharge back into the waking world. At first he didn't know what had woken him, all he knew was that his power level was back to full and he felt better than he had in a very long time. It was a sudden intense burst of pleasure from his chest that brought his attention to the small mech on his chest. Furry instantly filled his mind and spark at the sight of what the mech was doing. Not even stopping to think on what he was doing The Fallen let out a loud rawer and faster than the eye could blink he wrapped his large servo around the small mech. He squeezed it tightly before grunting and launching it across the med bay making it slam into the far wall.

Forcing himself from the berth The Fallen quickly closed his chest and opened his biggest subspace he had. Reaching his servo into the empty space he pulled out his long staff/spear. Lifting the spear up he approached the small mech, which was moving very slowly on the floor. His optics narrowed and he readied himself to stab the point of the staff through the very center of the mech. The Fallen growled and began to bring the spear down but a large gray servo grabbed the shaft and halted the attack mere inches from its target.

The Fallen yelled with rage and turned his burning optics on the form of his apprentice.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" He yelled.

"Master..." Megatron started but was cut off.

"EXPLAIN WHY YOU WOULD STOP ME FROM DESTROYING THE ONE WHO HAS INVADED MY SPARK CHAMBER!" The Fallen screamed ripping his staff from Megatron's grip.

"It is the boy!" Megatron said moving slightly so his master could see the cowering mech on the floor.

The Fallen focused in on the small black mech and realized that what Megatron said was true. The boy was covered in his armor cowering on the floor before him. The Fallen searched his mind trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being with the boy in the crumbling base under the sea. He had been arguing with the child over attacking the humans and then... nothing. His memory was corrupted. The next thing he could remember was waking up finding his spark being invaded.

Slowly The Fallen lowered his staff the metal plates on the side of his head clicking together as he ran through what he had almost done. Oddly enough he realized that he regretted his actions. Looking down at the cowering child he feared that he may have harmed him both physically and mentally. Carefully he began to move a little closer to the small figure but stopped as a voice called to him.

"Don't do that Master!" Hook said. "If he is injured then moving him could cause more damage."

The Fallen held his position for a moment before standing up and masking his guilt with his normal scowl.

"See to the child... make sure he is not damaged." He said before starting to make his way to the exit of the med bay.

"Master... you should not be moving yourself..." Hook tried to say but was cut off as the med bay doors closed behind The Fallen.

Hook let the air out of his vents before turning to carefully pick up the cowering boy.

"Report his condition to me as soon as you have it." Megatron said eying the boy in the medics hands.

"Yes sir." Hook said as Megatron left the med bay as well.

* * *

A loud groan filled the silent medical room and Ratchet quickly set down the tool he was cleaning. Moving quickly he got the the large berth just in time to see Optimus's optics light up as his body came back online. Ratchet quickly placed one of his servos on the Prime's chest making sure that he would try and get up before he was ready.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked his voice weaker then it normally was.

"Don't move." Ratchet ordered in his normal ruff tone.

Mechs often complained about his bedside manner, but Ratchet had long ago found that he only acted the way he did to the mechs and femmes that he considered friends. He had to be careful though, the line between friend and medic was a thin one and a step over either side could corrupt his medical or personal judgment.

"What happened?" Optimus asked. He was doing the smart thing and actually listening to the medic.

"You went off line again." Ratchet answered. "And released a massive amount of spark energy along with it."

"Do you know why?" He asked felling his strength quickly coming back.

Ratchet let the air out of his vents hard. "No I don't. I can't even find where the spark energy went to, its completely vanished."

"Vanished?" Optimus asked confused. "Spark energy does not simply vanish... it must have been absorbed into something..."

"That is exactly what I thought. Unfortunately there is nothing on the base that can absorb that much spark energy without detonating." Ratchet said.

Optimus laid still for a while thinking over the information he had been given while Ratchet scanned of his body and searched his internal systems.

"How long have I been off line?" He asked once the medic was done.

"A few Earth days... almost a week." Ratchet answered. "You might have been back on line sooner but the energy kept getting pulled from your spark. It wasn't until two days ago that it stabilized. Then oddly enough it began to regain energy, as if whatever drained the power was giving it back."

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Optimus asked.

"Never..." Ratchet answered before getting a little quiet.

"Is there something else?" Optimus asked a little worried.

"I have read data pads that mentioned something like this happening. But not on this level." Ratchet answered.

"Continue." Optimus said. It wasn't really an order but it was said with the same authority of one.

"Back on Cybertron it was theorized that if the bond between two mechs was strong enough one could pull power from the other to replenish his own." Ratchet said.

Optimus didn't need to think about what Ratchet was suggesting. "You think that my brother bond with Sam is strong enough to let him pull power from me?"

"If you do in fact share a brother bond with the boy then it might be possible." Ratchet said. "Any bond with him is bound to be increasingly strong. He is the only being in all of known existence who has been exposed to the power of two Primal sparks, not to mention he channeled the raw power of the AllSpark and the Matrix through his body to both kill Megatron and bring you back to life. "

"If he did draw my power then that means he is in grave trouble, possible hurt." Optimus said pushing himself up off the berth, much to Ratchet's displeasure. "But he is alive and I will find him and make sure he is safe."

"Optimus..." Ratchet said firmly. "We do not know where the Decepticons are. With their base destroyed they can be anywhere on the planet or off planet."

"No... they are still on Earth." Optimus said firmly as he walked to the med bay doors. "If Sam is alive then he is on Earth."

"How do you plan on finding them?" Ratchet asked moving quickly behind the Prime.

"The Decepticons are planning on attacking the humans, we know that much is true." Optimus said firmly. "We will try and track their movements before the attack. If that doesn't work then we shall confront them and force one of them to give us the location."

Ratchet slowed down and let Optimus walk away. Ratchet let out another sigh and shook his head.

_"Being with the humans is starting to affect us all." _He thought. _"Or perhaps he does share a strong bond with Sam, nothing else has ever made him act this way" _

With the conversation running through his mind, Ratchet turned and began to make his way back to the med bay. He only hoped that things worked out in the end. If not, he was sure that things would go from bad to worse and quickly.

* * *

**_Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I had loads of fun writing it. I will admit, when I wrote the bit with Sam practicing how to fly I did pull a little from Iron Man. I hope that this bit of information lets you all picture the scene a little better. _**

**_You know the drill now, review and let me know what you all think. _**

**_Again Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all have an amazing holiday.  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Welcome back for another exciting chapter of Master! I am very excited to be posting this chapter. It did take me longer then I wanted to put this up but what can I say? Things have been a little crazy here. Not the least of which is the fact that I will be leaving for Basic Training in about three weeks. Yup I leave the 21st of March and I am both excited and nervous about it._**

**_Ideal I had wanted to try and complete most of my stories before leaving but the obviously won't happen. So instead since Master is so close to being done I will focus all my efforts into finishing it before I leave. Hopefully I will be able to close this story before I leave but if not we will just have to wait until I get back. Now don't worry I won't be gone long... only 3 months._**

**_Now then, let me go now so you all can read the chapter and tell me what you thing of it.  
_**

* * *

Sam tried to stay as still as possible on the large berth he had been placed on. He kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to watch as Hook looked over his naked body. He didn't care how comfortable he got around any Cybertronian he still never wanted to be naked in front of one. A cold shiver ran through his body as one of Hooks clawed fingers moved over his stomach. It pulled away for a second but Sam could feel it hovering over his body still.

"I'm fine... just cold..." Sam said after a moment.

There was a moment of silence in which nothing happened, finally Sam felt the claw tip press against his stomach again. He sighed as it slowly moved over his stomach, there was just enough force behind it to where Sam could feel it but not enough so that it hurt.

"Do you feel any discomfort?" Hook asked.

"No." Sam said bluntly.

"No soar spots?" He asked again.

"No." Sam said again.

Silence returned for a while until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked.

"Physically there is nothing wrong with you..." Hook answered moving his finger to Sam's chest. "And from what I can tell there is nothing mentally wrong either."

"Then why did I do that?" Sam asked. "I don't even know what 'that' was..."

A large rush of warm air raced over Sam's body as Hook emptied his vents. Slowly Sam opened his eyes and looked up at the medic. His facial plates where hard to read, Sam saw a mixture of emotions. None of which he could fully describe.

"What that was... is what we call a spark bond." Hook said. "Or at least the beginnings of a spark bond."

Sam's eyes grew wide as memories of what he had seen Starscream and Barricade do began to resurface. For a moment he saw himself back in that room watching the two from behind the pile of junk he had hidden behind. A moment later he was in the Fallen's throne room with the large mech. He could remember clearly the Fallen's words as he told him about spark merging and what it meant.

"Are... are you telling me..." Sam started. He had to stop for a moment as more memories of the event began to rise in his mind. "Are you telling me... that I merged my soul... my spark..." Sam couldn't finish his question. The whole thing sounded to crazy to think about. He felt his mind running a mile a second and his spark was pulsing quickly in his chest. His breathing began to get shallow and he couldn't catch his breath.

Since Hook still had his sensors connected to Sam he was instantly able to tell that the boy was in trouble. Quickly he began to send several vibrating pulses into Sam's body trying to calm the boys racing spark and stimulate his lungs to take in more oxygen. It took almost five minutes but finally Sam began to gain control over himself again. His breathing calmed down and his spark returned to its normal rhythm.

"What you did was not a complete bonding..." Hook said once he was sure the boy was back to normal.

"Not complete?" Sam asked.

"No..." Hook said. "While the process had begun and was well into the middle of the bonding. The Fallen stopped the bonding before your sparks could merge into one..."

Sam let out a sigh of relief.

_"Thank god..." _He thought.

"Samuel..." Hook said trying to get his attention again. "Do you remember anything from after the event?"

Sam looked up at Hook and tried to think about what he might be wanting to know. "Only the feeling of being thrown into the wall at mock one..."

Hook hummed for a moment as he passed his finger over Sam's temples. Sam shivered again as he felt the scan that Hook was running enter his brain. After a moment Hook removed his finger and nodded his head.

"You are in perfect health." He said.

"Great... can I cover up now?" Sam asked.

Standing up Sam didn't even wait for an answer before covering himself in his armor. Hook couldn't help but be amazed as he watched the black veins that covered the boy's body split open and the thick black goo pour out from within them. Hook made sure to record the entire process so that he could review it later on. It took less then 30 seconds for the black sludge to completely cover Sam's body and then less then 10 seconds for it to solidify into its metallic plates. Sam's optics came online burning bright red and the mouth guard slid out to form the boy's battle mask. Hook couldn't help but notice that the mouth guard seemed to be in the same style as Optimus Prime's. He stored that information away just in case it came in useful later on. Hook watched as the boy flexed his body for a moment and the metal plates shifted easily along with his movements.

"Your control has greatly improved." He said.

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks..."

Hook offered his hand down to the boy so that he could move him somewhere more comfortable. He was shocked when the boy shook his head.

"I can manage on my own..." Sam said his voice sounding slightly ruff through the armor.

"I don't understand..." Hook said. "You don't intend to jump down to the floor do you? You might be better able to handle hard contact but that doesn't mean you should do things like that at all times."

Sam tilted his head up at Hook and the sound of his laughter came out. Hook watched as the boy moved over to the edge of the berth. At first the medic thought that the boy would in fact jump off, but he was relieved when Sam moved away from the edge and back to the center of the berth. With an optic ridge raised Hook watched as Sam rolled his shoulders for a moment before a set of wings sprang out from the back of his armor. Hook shuttered his optics a few times making sure that his vision was not corrupted. When he was sure that he was seeing the truth he couldn't help but be amazed.

"Where did those come from?" He asked.

"I woke up with them." Sam said. "And yeah... I know how to use them."

Before Hook could even say anything four even rows of energy began to shoot out from the wings at the boy's back. Hook narrowed his optics as he ran scans on the energy being let out by the jets. Slowly the boy began to rise into the air as the jets of energy forced him away from the berth. He rose about five feet before two more jets of energy began to shoot out from the bottom of his feet. Sam quickly rose to well over ten feet and stayed hovering in mid air. Angling himself in the right direction, Sam began to move forward quickly. Hook moved over a little so that the boy wouldn't have to maneuver around him.

"Very impressive." Hook said.

Sam wasn't sure what came over him but he decided to do a little showing off for the medic. Turning up the power a little in his jets he began to fly around the med bay. He started ducking and weaving around objects all the while going faster and faster. Hook watched the display with amazement. He didn't know how the boy could have so much control over his flight since it was such a new feature. Hook became so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that the boy had stopped his flight and was no back to hovering in mid air.

"Hook..." Sam said softly.

"Yes Samuel?" The medic replied.

"Can I go out side?" He asked. "I want to fly outside."

Hook was taken aback by the request. He wasn't sure that it was such a good idea to let the boy out now that he could fly, if he where to escape the Fallen and Megatron would turn him into scrap faster then he could shutter an optic.

"Samuel... I don't think that's a good idea." He told the boy.

"I won't fly away..." He said. "I promise... I just need to fly out side... I need to feel the wind."

At the words Hook understood why the boy wanted to do this. He was starting to feel what every Cybertronian who could fly felt. The desperate need to be out in the open, to fly with no limitation or boundaries.

"Alright Samuel... I'll take you out side." Hook said. "But we need to make a stop first."

Hook held out his hand and instantly Sam flew into it and let his wings fold back where they came from. Hook kept his hand flat as he left the med bay with the boy, sending a quick comm he turned and started making his way to the communications room where Soundwave was. Even though he believed the boy's words he still wasn't going to risk letting him out without some thing to make sure he didn't fly away.

* * *

Will let out a heavy sigh as he watched the large television screen fade to black. He had just finished a video conference with the president informing him of the Autobot's suspicion that the Decepticon's would more then likely attack soon. To say that the President was upset was a gross understatement. Will didn't blame the man. After all, the whole point of NEST was to keep Decepticon attacks to a minimum, and after what happened in Egypt everyone in the government was looking for a reason to shut them down. Will was sure that if the Decepticon's attacked and caused to much damage then it wouldn't be long before there was no more NEST.

"Things just keep going from bad to worse." Will said. "First the Decepticon's outing the Cybertronians, then the mess in Egypt..."

"Not to mention there invasion of that school the kid was at." Epps added from behind Will.

Will sighed again. He had been trying hard not to think of that. But then again with Optimus off lining the way he had Will couldn't help but think of the kid.

"I still don't understand why they would grab the kid..." Will admitted to his friend.

"Well... he did kill Megatron and bring Optimus back to life..." Epps pointed out. "Maybe they where out for revenge?"

"Maybe... But Optimus is convinced that Sam is still alive." Will said. "Why would they keep him alive? Its been a good few months."

"Torcher?" Epps suggested.

Will shuddered. He didn't want to think about what kind of torcher the Decepticon's could put a human through. "I hope not..."

"Yeah... I know what you mean." Epps agreed. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they both sent out a silent prayer for the kid. "So... does the boss bot have an idea on where the 'Con's will attack?"

"Not really." Will answered truthfully. "He thinks that it would be something big, something important to the human race."

"The White House?" Epps asked. "If they took that out then it would defiantly cause massive damage."

"That is what I was thinking..." Will said. "That's why I told the President, if the 'Con's do attack the White House then at least he wouldn't be there."

"Smart thinking." Epps told him.

"Yeah..." Will said not feeling all to smart at the moment. "I also told him to send messages to all major world leaders. They should all find someplace to lay low until we figure this thing out."

"Damn... this shits getting hot." Epps sighed.

"Tell me about it..." Will agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Epps asked as the two of them walked down the plat form that held the communications equipment.

"I'm going to go talk to Optimus." Will replied. "I am going to try and talk him into sending a few Autobot's with us to D.C."

"I'll get the guys ready." Epps said walking off.

Will watched his friend go for a moment before hopping into a jeep and heading off to the hanger where Optimus was sure to be.

* * *

Sam could hear the wind blowing hard in his ears, at the moment he didn't care about the noise he was simply enjoying the freedom that came with flying in the wide open sky. He didn't have to worry about something getting in his way so he was able to shut his optics and enjoy his flight. Opening his optics he lifted his face plates in a large grin as he kicked up the power in his jets making him fly even faster then he had been a moment ago. A sudden rush in his chest came and he quickly stopped moving forward and instead changed course to fly straight up. He could feel the force of gravity pulling down on his body but it was only a slight problem. Giving a little more power to his jets was more then enough to sever the ties of weight and sent him shooting up higher and higher.

Looking down for a moment Sam was able to see the island that the new base was on slowly become smaller and smaller. The center of the island had been cleared of all plant life leaving it bare. The new metallic base rose from the center of the deserted area and spider webbed over the island. The only part of the island that still had plant life was a semi thick ring of trees that ran around the whole island blocking the structures from ocean view. A small beep in his ear made him take notice of the small box that had popped up in his vision. It told him the height he was currently at and advised him to slow his accent. A second later another beep sounded in his ear and a moment after that he could hear Hook's voice in his head.

"Samuel... I would advise you to return." Hook said.

"Not yet." Sam replied. "Just a little higher." Sam had never really been afraid of heights and with the armor he had on he doubted he ever would be.

"I must insist that you return..." Hook said this time sounding just a little nervous.

"But..." Sam began to protest but the tone of the medics voice broke him out of the spell he was under. "I'll be right down..." He said.

Angling the jets on his wings Sam quickly turned him self over so his head was now pointing down. He began to quickly shoot back down to the Earth letting the gravity aid him in his decent. As he came lower and lower he used his optics to zoom in on the spot where Hook was standing. He instantly knew why the medic was nervous, standing right next to him was Megatron and he didn't look all to happy.

_"Oh great..." _Sam thought.

Sam began to slow his decent as he got closer to the cliff the two 'Cons where standing on. He could see Megatron watching him and he wasn't sure if the look was one he should be afraid of or not. Finally he came to a stop and hovered in mid air at the same level as Megatron's optics. No one said anything for a moment and that above everything else made Sam nervous.

"Hook..." Megatron said. "I thought I had told you to inform me once the boy was well."

"I apologize my lord..." Hook said.

The rest of the medics apology was cut off as Megatron's large fist collided with Hook's helm. The force of the blow sent the medic flying backwards and smashed him into the trunk of a large tree.

"I have no use for excuses!" Megatron yelled.

The massive mech began to march towards the downed medic and he readied himself for another strike. But to Hook's surprise the blow never came. When he looked up at Megatron he was surprised to see Sam hovering in the space between the two of them. His arms where raised in defiance.

"Out of the way boy!" Megatron roared.

"No!" Sam yelled back.

Megatron's optics narrowed as he glared at the boy. "This is none of your concern."

"Yes it is!" Sam yelled. "I'm the one who asked Hook to take me out."

"He is the one who agreed." Megatron shot back.

"I would have gotten out anyway!" Sam retorted.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Megatron yelled in finality.

There was silence for a moment as Sam and Megatron glared at each other. Both there optics narrowed and Hook was able to notice a few plates of metal start to shift on both of Sam's arms and a few on his chest.

_"Does he have a weapons system as well?" _Hook thought to himself.

"Make me." Sam finally said breaking the silence.

The silence continued for a moment longer before Megatron rose back up to his full height. "Take the boy back inside..." He growled. "Do not let him out side unless so directed by me or the Fallen."

Hook nodded his head not sure what to make of the situation. "Yes Lord Megatron."

"As for you boy..." Megatron said jabbing his clawed finger into Sam's chest. "Consider your self fortunate that I have other things that demand my attention. Had the Fallen not just requested my prescience you would be reminded why I am feared by all."

With that said Megatron transformed into his tank form and used his engines to blast off the ground and back in the direction of the base. It took a while but finally Sam lowered his arms and let out the breath that he had been holding. Manipulating his jets he turned himself around so he could face Hook.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Nodding Hook pushed himself back to his feet. "I'm fine... There was no need to interfere."

"You where in trouble because of me..." Sam said. "There was every reason to get involved."

"I don't understand." Hook admitted. "You could have stayed out of it, saved your self from a future punishment that is sure to come. Your relationship with Megatron was one I had never seen before. He cares for you and you just risked losing that. Why?"

Sam turned up his jets a little so he could raise up to Hook's level. Looking the medic in the optics he said simply. "It was the right thing to do."

Hook nodded his head and held out his hand for Sam to land on. Once the boy was seated comfortably Hook said; "Thank you. I am in your debt."

In the back of Hook's mind he swore that he would find some way of repaying the boy for what he had done, and as his comm signal went off telling him that the Decepticons where about to mobilize he was sure that the time to pay off his debt would be there sooner then he thought.

* * *

**_A little it of drama here. I hope that I am building this up well enough for you all. If things go the way I want them to then your minds will be completely blown when the last chapter goes up. If not... then I am sorry that I made you all wade through this story for nothing. _**

**_In any case I have to go now so please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Welcome one and all to the new instillation of Master! Giving you all this chapter has made me very happy. I was worried for a while that I wouldn't be able to get this up before I left but low and behold I have done it! Regrettably I wasn't able to complete the whole story like I wanted to but at least I was able to get up this chapter before I left. _**

**_I leave this Monday for Basic training in Georgia and will be there for about three months. I should be back around July. Sadly I won't really be able to update anything during this time but I will try and figure out a way to do it. _**

**_Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that you all like it as well.  
_**

* * *

"Master... You should not involve yourself in this attack. Prime will be there."

The Fallen turned his attention from his gathered Decepticons and gave Megatron a cold glare. The plates of metal that ran along each side of his helm clicked together in annoyance and his grip tightened slightly on his spear.

"I will not cower in the shadows like a fragile sparkling simply because my brothers decendant has chosen to protect these pathetic fleshlings." The Fallen hissed. "For too long I have hidden gathering strength and now I will use that strength to cripple the humans."

"But Prime is sure to be there..." Megatron said trying to convince his master to see reason. "We were lucky in Egypt. You were almost destroyed."

"It is highly unlikely that any Autobot will be present." The Fallen said. "They do not know where we will be striking and without them the humans will fall before me."

Megatron clenched his fist behind his back but kept his anger from his voice. "As you wish... Master." He knew that there was no use in fighting it anymore. The Fallen had made up his mind and nothing in the universe would change it. He would simply try and stay close to his master and try to protect him as best he could.

Megatron took a few steps back as The Fallen rose from his throne and raised his spear high above his head.

"Decepticons!" He yelled. "Crush the humans! Leave none alive!"

A mighty roar filled the large court yard that the Decepticons where gathered in. It echoed over the entire island shaking the trees that ran along its border. One by one the gathered Decepticons began to leave the island. The flames from there back up thrusters scorched the ground as they took off.

**::Hook, make sure that the boy does not leave his containment room.:: **The Fallen sent.

**::As you wish sir.:: **Hook responded.

**::Soundwave... keep an optic on Hook.:: **The Fallen sent to the communications mech.

**::Affirmative.:: **Soundwave responded.

The Fallen compacted his spear and stuck it into his subspace before warping several yards into the air. He hovered for a moment before blasting forward and warping again.

* * *

A violent jerk woke Will from his restless sleep. Shutting his eyes he stretched out his arms and legs letting out a low groan of discomfort. A small head rush made him place his hand against his temple for a moment before shaking his head and focusing on the other soldiers in the plane. He looked around at the dozen or so NEST soldiers before settling back into his seat.

"I hate long flights." He said to Epps who, like always, was sitting right next to him.

"I hear ya on that." Epps said. "Sometimes I wish they had made HQ somewhere in the US instead of all the way out in the middle of the damn ocean."

Will only nodded in agreement. As much as he hated the NEST base being so far out he did understand why it was where it was. After all, it was kind of hard to hide giant robot aliens even if they could disguise themselves as cars or trucks. He supposed that they could try and get another base closer to, if not in the US since the secret was out. He decided to look into it once things settled down a bit.

"Sir!" One of the other soldiers yelled. He had one of his hands pressed against the large head set over his ear. "We've just crossed over into D.C."

"Good!" Will yelled back. Grunting he pushed himself up off of the seat and began to give the mandatory second briefing to his men. "Alright listen up..." He didn't get much further then that as a large explosion ripped through the plane sending everything inside into a massive wave of chaos.

* * *

The sound of his heavy banging slowly faded away as Sam threw himself against the door of his room. He slowly slid down the metal door as he tried to catch his breath again. He didn't have to be a genius to understand why he was locked in the room. He had seen all the Decepticons gathered in the court yard and the look that The Fallen had on his facial plates. They where getting ready to move out, they where about to get there revenge for the attack on there old base.

He had tried to get Hook to let him go but the medic simply ignored him, tossing him into the room and locking the door behind him. Letting out a hard sigh, Sam pulled back the metal helm that covered his head and took several deep cool breaths.

"Damn it." He swore.

Nothing he had done had even made a scratch on the large metal door. He figured that they must have made it a lot stronger then the ones at the other base.

_"I need to get out of here."_ He thought. _"I need to find a way to help."_

Vaguely he rubbed at his chest as a few plates of metal shifted on his chest. It didn't even register fully in his mind at the moment. But as he continued to sit there trying to think of a way to get out more and more of the metal on his chest began to shift and change. It wasn't until a small grinding sound began to fill the room that Sam took notice of the change that had taken place on his chest. Looking down he saw that the metal had shifted and warped to form a circle about the size of a small dish plate. He found that the grinding sound was coming from a plate of metal that was trying to shift into place but was being blocked by his hand that was still on his chest.

Slowly he moved his hand away and the plate easily slid into its new place completing the circle. Less then a second after the metal had stopped moving a soft blue glow began to shine from the center.

"What the..." He whispered to himself as he looked at the glow that was slowly growing in strength.

Standing up, Sam commanded his helmet to close back over his head. When he opened his optics he was instantly bombarded by messages telling him what his armor was trying to do. The first message told him that his weapons system, that he had no idea that he had, was activating. The second told him that the weapon, which apparently was labeled as his solar chest cannon, was attempting to power up. Finally the last message told him that there wasn't enough solar power where he was to power the cannon and that he didn't have enough back up power to use the cannon either.

_"This thing is just full of surprises..." _Sam thought to himself.

Closing his optics, Sam focused his thoughts on shutting down the cannon on his chest. After a few moments of nothing happening he slowly began to hear the sound of scraping metal and a light tingling running over his chest. When the sound stopped and the tingling subsided he opened his optics and looked down to see his chest back to its normal look. The fact that he had such great control over his armor didn't give him the thrill it use to. He guessed that with everything else going on that something like that wasn't so important.

_"I need to get out of here..."_ He thought. _"If I have this chest cannon, maybe I have some other kind of weapon that I can use to get out" _

With that thought in his head Sam closed his optics again and tried to focus all his mental powers on bringing out another one of his weapons. To his surprise it didn't take long for the armor to react to his thoughts. Hardly a minute after thinking about it a beep sounded in his ear alerting him to the new message that wanted to show up on his optics. He quickly opened his optics and saw that the digital image of his body was being displayed. On the image it showed a couple of areas on his body that where glowing a dull red color.

The largest one was his chest. As he focused on it a small window popped up with a line that attached it to the glowing section. Small printed text typed out in the box telling him that the section that was glowing was his solar chest cannon. With this new information he figured that the other glowing sections on the image must be the other weapons that he has.

_"Alright... lets see what I have to work with..."_ He thought with a slight smirk.

As he scanned over the image his optics where drawn to two glowing spots, each one looked to be on the palm of each hand. As he focused on them a single text block popped up with a line pointing to each glowing spot. Reading the text that appeared in the box, Sam found out that the glowing points in his hand where another set of solar cannons. The difference between his chest cannon and the ones in his hands where; One the ones in his hands where smaller, and two the ones in his hands didn't use as much power as his chest cannon.

"Right... lets see if this will work." Sam said to himself.

Turning to face the large door. Sam looked down at his hands. The black metal of his armor gleamed slightly in the dull light of the room, and reflected off his claws in odd angles.

_"Shouldn't be to hard..." _He thought.

Again he focused his mind on what he wanted and almost instantly the metal on the palms of his hands began to shift and pull apart. After a moment two identical glowing orbs where embedded in the center of his hands. The same dull blue glow shown out from the center of each orb. Lifting his facial plates in a small grin Sam turned his optics to the metal door that stood in his way. Raising both his arms to shoulder level Sam made sure to point his palms at the door to the room. He wasn't quite sure how to shoot his new weapons but he guessed that if he thought about it then they would work just like all the other aspects of his armor.

As he thought on it, more plates of metal began to shift along his arms. Two large sections separated themselves from the tops of both of his arms and flared up about six or eight inches. At the same time the same thing happened to the underside of his arms. Then again on the sides of his arms. When the message finally appeared that his cannons where ready to fire he had four plates of metal sticking out from each forearm.

Narrowing his optics, Sam focused all his attention on the door in front of him. _"Please... let this work..." _He thought to himself.

A soft whine came from his cannons as they powered up. Slowly the glow at the center of his palms began to grow brighter and brighter. With all his attention focused on powering his cannons he never heard the sound of heavy metal grinding against against metal or the sound of the door in front of him being pulled open. With his cannons charged all the way, Sam didn't think twice before letting his cannons let lose there blasts at the now open door.

* * *

Hook wasn't sure how many more times he could polish the same tool before his processor snapped. It was all he had been doing since he had placed Sam in the room and it was very grating. Checking his internal clock he saw that 45 minutes had passed since the other Decepticons had left the base. Releasing the air that was cycling through his system he placed the now gleaming tool back on the work table and made his way out of the medical bay.

He made sure to move as though he wasn't up to anything. He knew that Megatron or the Fallen would order someone to stay behind to keep an optic on things. He was also sure that the one ordered to stay behind would also have instructions to keep an optic on him. Going by this Hook assumed that the one staying behind would have to be a 'Con that was more then capable of over powering himself. Also one who wouldn't hesitate if he had to terminate the medic. Of all the Decepticons on the base there where only four that would fit this description.

The first two where Megatron and The Fallen. Both of whom Hook had seen leave the base and he was sure they wouldn't come back since they would both be leading the attack. The third would be Starscream but he wouldn't leave his other Seekers to fight on there own. He also wouldn't miss an opportunity to stab Megatron in the back if it came up. So with the first three marked off his list, the only other Decepticon who it would be was Soundwave, and if it was indeed him then Hook was in for a very hard time.

Taking a careful look up Hook saw one of the security cameras turn on its base to watch him. He continued to walk past it acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He tried to figure out who exactly was the one watching him. Since Soundwave had his cassettes there was no telling who was where.

_"Which cassettes does he have left?" _Hook thought to himself. _"Frenzy was killed before the AllSaprk was destroyed... That leaves Rumble and LaserBeak..." _The only problem was figuring out who was where. He wasn't worried about Rumble and LaserBeak. It was Soundwave that had Hook worried. There where few that could stand against Soundwave in a one on one fight and come walk away alive. Unfortunately for him he knew that he wasn't one of them. Even with this thought in his head, Hook continued to his destination. He had a debt to pay and he was going to pay it, no matter the cost.

He slowed his pace until he finally came to a stop right in front of the room where he had put Sam. He ran a quick systems check making sure that he was at his full capability. The last thing he wanted was to face Soundwave at anything less then his best. When he was satisfied that everything was working properly he began to open the door to the room. In his mind he had already started a countdown to how much time he had before Soundwave or one of his cassettes came to confront him.

Gripping the door he opened it fully and began to take a few steps inside. His progress was halted as a heavy blast rang out from inside the room making him stumble back several steps. A flare of pain registered in his processor which was followed by several pieces of metal falling from his right side. Yelling in pain Hook quickly brought out the biggest weapon he had and made ready to fight whom ever had attacked him.

"Hook!" A familiar voice called out a tone of worry carrying along with his name.

The sound of his name being called out in such a tone was enough to stop Hook from letting lose his attack. Lowering his weapon he looked into the room to find Sam standing in the doorway a look of shock on his facial plates and both hands slightly raised. Each of his palms smoked slightly as a blue glow slowly began to fade away.

_"So he does possess a weapons system..." _Hook thought to himself.

Hook watched as Sam quickly brought out his wings and flew right at him. He stopped and hovered in front of Hook his optics showing his worry and concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I am sorry I didn't know..."

Hook shook his head a little remembering what was going on and that he was short on time. "I am fine Samuel." Hook told him. "But that is not important. We need to get you out side." A dumbfounded look crossed the small mechs face and Hook could see the boy starting to argue. "We don't have time to argue this." Hook said grabbing Sam gently but firmly around the middle. "Soundwave is still here and more then likely he is on his way to stop me." As fast as he could Hook began to run down the hallways calling up a map of the base and locating the nearest exit.

"Why are you helping me?" Sam yelled. "You where the one who locked me in the room."

"I had to do that." Hook told him. "I had to make sure that the others where gone before freeing you."

"But why?" Sam asked again. "Your a Decepticon, I am your captive."

"You saved my life standing between me and Megatron." Hook told him. "The look he had in his optics on that cliff was a look he only gave to someone he was about to destroy. I owed you my life and though I am a Decepticon I will not leave a debt unpaid."

Hook continued to run for another five minutes before finally stopping in front of the door that lead to the vast court yard. "When we get out side fly as fast as you can, don't stop for anything understand?"

Sam nodded his head. "What are you going to do?"

"I will hold off Soundwave and his cassettes until you are out of sight." Hook told him.

"That's insane!" Sam yelled. "Your hurt and it will be three on one. They'll kill you!"

"Probably... But I will die knowing that I have no regrets. Perhaps I will be fortunate and Primus will see fit to grant me entrance to the Matrix." Hook said a sad longing in his voice. "Now no more arguing!" He said before busting through the door.

As the two of them went through the door, they where instantly greeted by the site of Soundwave standing tall and still in the middle of the clearing.

"Classified Hook... Status traitor." Soundwave stated in his monotone. "Engage and destroy."

"Remember what I told you Samuel." Hook said as he walked further into the open area. "Fly and don't look back."

"But..." Sam tried to protest but Hook cut him off.

"I have done a lot of bad things, this is my act of redemption." Hook said. "Please understand that."

Hook knew that the boy wanted to say something more but he kept silent. Nodding his head in approval Hook opened his palm so Sam could have an even take off.

"The attack is taken place in your countries capital." Hook told him. "Use what you know and trust your armor."

"I will." Sam said as his wings slid into place.

Hook watched as Sam took off from his hand and hovered for a moment. "I am sorry..." The boy said.

Hook nodded. "Go now. Do what you can to save your people."

Turning his head Hook faced Soundwave who hadn't moved since they came out. The sound of Sam blasting off into the sky was the only sound in the clearing and it was as if it where the bell to signal the fight. Both 'Con's lunged at each other bringing out the best weapon they thought would kill the other. As the first few shots from Soundwave's cannon launched past Hook's helm the medic began his countdown. He had figured that to give the boy a good lead he would need to stall Soundwave for at least thirty minutes.

Hook let out several shots from his arm cannon all of which missed by the slightest of inches. As the two got closer Hook sub spaced his cannon and instead brought out the saws that rested at the base of each wrist. He set the pace, hacking and slashing at the larger mech trying to inflict any amount of damage. But Soundwave was quick and cleaver and easily avoided the blades with plenty of room to spare.

Deciding that maybe close combat wasn't the best way to go, Hook jumped back as far as he could then quickly brought out his cannon again and started letting out rapid blasts. The majority of the shots missed by wide margins but to his astonishment two managed to make contact with the silent mech. The blasts did no real damage but they did knock off a few plates of metal and forced Soundwave to stumble backwards. Trying to use the mech pause to his advantage Hook rushed forward bringing out his saw again intending to take off one of Soundwave's arms.

Before he could get close enough however several strong tremors began to shake the ground around him. The trembling was strong enough to through him off balance and forced him to his knees. Turning around Hook narrowed his optics on the small mech that was laughing evilly several feet away. Two large hammers where connected to his hands with there heads glowing brightly.

_"Blasted Rumble!"_ Hook yelled in his head.

The small mech laughed again before smashing the ground some more with his hammers. The impact caused the ground to shake violently keeping Hook from getting back to his feet. The medic struggled to even stay on his knees. With a mighty heave Hook pushed himself to his feet and let out several shots from his cannon. None of them hit there target but they succeeded in forcing Rumble to stop his pounding. Turning around to focus on Soundwave, Hook was just able to catch the mech as he rushed up behind him. Even though Hook had managed to catch the mech before he could assassinate him. He wasn't fast enough to stop him from slamming his fist hard into his already injured side.

Yelling loudly Hook tried to push Soundwave off him but the bigger mech wouldn't budge. Slowly Hook began to feel a ripping pain radiating from deep inside his midsection. Fear gripped him as he guessed at what was happening. Letting himself fall backwards, Hook used his legs to force Soundwave to role over him. As soon as Hook felt the weight of the other 'Con lift from his body he jumped back to his feet. He clutched at his side and instantly felt something wiggling in his grip.

Grabbing it firmly, Hook pulled hard on the foreign object causing the loud screeching of metal against metal to ring out around him. With a hard tug Hook pulled out the head of the long tentacle that had started to burrow its way into his body. Growling in anger Hook threw the tentacle away gripping his side as sparks shot out at odd moments.

"Slag..." He swore.

Red warning sighs where flashing in his optics telling him of the critical condition he was in. Over ridding his internal systems, Hook shut off the warnings since they where only obscuring his vision. Before he could move more then a foot the ground began to shake again as Rumble started up his pounding again. In his weak state Hook couldn't fight against the shaking and quickly fell to the ground. Energon spilled from the gash in his side staining the dirt with the bright glow.

Slowly the pounding stopped being replaced by the heavy foot steps of Soundwave as he came closer and closer to the downed medic. Hook tried to lift himself up but his body was weak since almost half his energon was now on the ground. Before he knew it Soundwave was on top of him and there was no where for him to go.

"Termination imminent." Soundwave said bringing the head of his cannon within inches of Hook's face.

Shuttering his optics a few times Hook looked at his countdown seeing that he hadn't managed to give Sam the full thirty minutes that he had wanted. He was short by fifteen minutes and he hopped that it was enough for Sam to make it to his destination undisturbed. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the cannon charging up. Setting his optics firmly on Soundwave he prepared to face his fate. A small amount of movement caught his attention causing him to turn his head slightly.

To his amazement he saw a bright shinning mech who stood at the same height as Soundwave. The mech seemed to be made of light but his out line seemed distorted. Hook wasn't sure if he was actually seeing the mech or not but he was there none the less. Slowly the shinning mech came closer until he was standing right next to Soundwave. Hook was sure that he was the only one seeing this mech since Soundwave hadn't moved an inch.

Hook saw a smile lift the other mechs facial plates and an odd sense of peace rushed over him. The glowing mech nodded his head just as the cannon reached its full power. Hook's attention snapped back to Soundwave and his cannon just as a loud blast filled the area and Hook's vision went pitch black and he could no longer feel his body or anything. The last thing he heard before his mind faded out was a kind warm voice calling out to him. Inviting him to a bright warm place where all he knew was peace.

* * *

**_I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and don't hate me to much for doing what I did. I hadn't wanted to do it but to keep true to the story and charterers it had to be done. _**

**_Please review and let me know what you all thought of it.  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hello everyone! I have returned and I am better then ever, at least I hope I am. Things have been kind of crazy, what with the joining the Army and getting to my first duty station. But here I am in Korea and hopefully I will be able to start updating all my stories and giving them the ending that everyone wants. I have missed writing for these stories and I miss the amazing reviews that you all leave me. I look forward to getting many of them for this chapter lol._**

**_Now then, let me start by saying that this chapter has not been beta'ed. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so please no comments about spelling or any of that nonsense. I will be sending this off to a beta in a day or so and then re posting it with all the corrections. So please enjoy this for what it is now._**

**_As always I do not own Transforemers, even though I wish I did. Also... after the shocking ending at the end of the last chapter, I.e. Hook getting killed by Soundwave. I know that you must all be a little steamed at me... Well all I have to sat for this chapter is... please do not hate me for what I have done...  
_**

* * *

Grunting hard, Will landed on his feet. He managed to keep from sliding too much but his momentum still brought him several feet from where the other soldiers touched down. He struggled for a moment to un-clip the harness that connected him to his chute. When he was finally free of the straps Will began to get a head count of his men. He was up set to see that there was only a hand full that managed to make it down safely. What made it worse was the fact that he didn't see Epps anywhere. He pushed his feelings down for now and focused on the task at hand.

He thought back to the plane and what had happened. From what he could gather, something had hit there plane ripping the whole thing in half. If he hadn't been getting ready to jump before they where hit he was sure that he wouldn't be standing at that moment. For now, he figured, what little luck he had was holding but he had learned several times that luck would leave just as quickly as it came.

"Alright listen up!" He yelled to his men who where still trying to get there barrings. "Spread out in teams of two and three, look for anyone that may have been hurt." As his men started to search the area around them Will grabbed one of the new soldiers assigned to his team. "Morrison, get on the radio and let HQ know what has happened. After that try and get a hold of the Autobots and see how far out they are."

The soldier gave him a quick nod and a 'yes sir' before starting his task. Will took some time to watch his men work, several had already found people who had been injured by the falling pieces of the plane. They began to move them into a near by building while one called for medical help. Taking in a deep breath, Will held it trying to calm his racing heart.

"Capetian Lennox!" Morrison shouted. "Autobots are 30 minutes out!"

Will was about to respond but stopped as the heavy sound of something smashing into a building ripped through the air. Looking up Will saw several large objects falling from the sky and crash into the city. He had seen this enough to know what was happening. His thoughts where confirmed as he watched the large figure of a Decepticon rising from a destroyed building a few blocks over.

"We have contact!" One of his soldiers yelled.

"Everyone take cover!" Will shouted as several more Decepticon began to emerge from the buildings they had crashed into.

Will quickly dove into a side ally that provided a decent amount of coverage. Pushing his back to the wall the Captain brought his weapon up closer to his chest. Closing his eyes for a moment, Will took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He did that several times trying to calm his racing heart. He found it ironic that after everything he had already been through that he was still getting scared in situations like that. He figured that no matter how many times a person goes through it they would still be scared as hell when facing down towering beings who could crush them or blow them up with ease.

"Damn Epps..." Will whispered to himself. "Where the hell are you?"

* * *

The wind that howled all around him had long ago faded to the back of his mind. Sam hardly noticed anything else other then the small screen in the corner of his vision telling him the route to his destination. Gritting his teeth Sam tried to will more power into his jets. To his slight delight he felt a small kick telling him that he had increased his speed. He looked quickly at his map and saw that even though he had put on some extra speed he was still a far way off from his destination.

_"Damn it!" _He thought to himself. _"By the time I get there it will be too late." _

Reaching as far down as he could he pushed with all his might putting every last bit that he had into giving more power to his flight. To his shock he felt the vibrations from his jets stop, and for a moment he was simply gliding through the air. Breathing heavily Sam tried everything he could think of to get his jets to turn back on. But no matter what he thought of nothing happened. His armor was still working like always but no power seemed to be going into the jets. he could feel himself falling rapidly and he could feel his heart pumping in his throat and the blood rushing to his head. Sam's panicked mind began to become clustered with images of destroyed cities and hundreds of dead humans laying in the wake of the Decepticon's attack. His mind also began to show him several images of his Autobot friends dying at the Decepticon's hands. He watched in horror as Bumblebee was tortured by Barricade and Ironhied slowly getting pulled to pieces by Starscream and his two other Seekers.

The worst of all was watching Optimus bent over in front of Megatron and The Fallen pleading for mercy. In a flash the Fallen's spear was driven though Optimus's chest, right where his spark was. The shock of seeing this filled Sam with anger and a rage he had never felt before. In an instant his mind cleared of everything except for the single drive he had to stop the events he had just seen from ever taking place. He didn't care what happened, he would not let anything like that ever happen. His new found resolve burned in his chest and seemed to kick new life into himself and his armor. All over his body plates of metal began to shift as dozens of solar panels exposed themselves to the brilliant sunlight that was shinning down on him. Power surged through his systems aiming directly at his jets. Brilliant white energy began to burst out from his every jet port he had and he jerked forward with a force he never imagined before. The air in front of him rippled and seemed to split before he even went through it.

For miles around the sound of his passing erupted like massive thunder claps and his displaced energy burst out in every direction causing power surges and massive waves of pure power to ripple out through the air.

* * *

Explosions erupted from every direction as Optimus and his convoy of Autobots rolled into the city. Instantly the Prime screeched to a halt and transformed his battle mask sliding quickly into place. His optics darted around quickly taking in the area and his sensors where searching every direction for signs of Decepticons. By the time he was finished with his initial search all the 'Bots with him had transformed and where ready to get there orders. Turning around to look at them he quickly began to give them there tasks.

"Spread out in teams of two." He ordered. Looking at Ratchet and Ironhide he said; "Start a search for Captain Lennox and his team." The two mechs nodded and quickly transformed and drove off. "Skids, Mudflap; scout ahead to the where the human's president resides. Megatron will be sure to destroy it as an example to Earth."

"We goin' to da' White House?" ssaid excited.

"Gona party it up with the Prez' after kicking some 'Con aft!" Mudflap replied giving his brother a hard shove to get him moving.

Optimus sighed as the two drove off still bumping into each other. "Bumblebee..." He said looking at the young scout. "Come with me and start sending a message to every other Autobot to get here as fast as they can."

Bumblebee chirped in acknowledgment as he and Optimus transformed and began to move through the city. The area they where in at the moment wasn't badly damaged. From what Optimus could see the damage that there was had only been done by long range shots.

_"Probably just random fire from one of the Decepticons." _Optimus thought.

The two Autobots drove deeper and deeper into the city and with each mile they drove they found more and more destruction. in several areas humans where running to get into a building that would give them a temporary cover from the Decepticons. Optimus knew however that no matter where they ran Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons would hunt them down.

**::We must stop the Decepticons before anymore damage is done:: **He sent to Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots.

A few moments after sending out his message he received an encrypted message from there HQ.

**_::Massive energon reading and power output detected...::_**

The message also included the details of the energy readings and the size of the object that had given it out. It was small but moving faster then anything Optimus had ever seen before. From the objects course Optimus could only assume that it was heading right for them. The information bothered him, he had never heard of anything moving as fast as this thing was. No Seeker, Autobot or Decepticon, had ever flown at such speeds and no human technology was close to what this thing was showing. Optimus tried to think on what it could be and if it was friendly or enemy.

**::Unknown object incoming...:: **Optimus sent to every Autobot. **::Allegiance unknown:: **

Getting a brief confirmation from each 'Bot Optimus focused once more on the battle going on in the city.

* * *

Wisps of smoke trickled out from the end of Megatron's cannon. His grin grew more sinister as he watched the building in the distance begin to fall to the ground in a cloud of dust. He had been amusing himself for a while shooting at random buildings until they collapsed but his target practice was starting to get boring. Turning his head from side to side he watched as a few of his soldiers entertained themselves by tormenting the humans that they found. All around where the mangled remains of the insects. Some where burnt to cinders while others where torn into pieces while all through the air floated the ashes of the ones who had simply been disintegrated.

_"These insects don't deserve to live." _Megatron thought to himself. _"I will see to it that every last one is crushed and this planet will become my new empire." _

As the image of turning the planet into a new Decepticon empire began to play out in his processor a small tick had formed at the back of his mind.

_"The boy..." _He thought. _"Where does he fit into all this..."_ His processor told him that the boy would only live until they had gotten the information out of his mind on how to make energon. But a part of him that he had long ago thought dead told him other wise. _"There is more to the boy then just how to make energon." _It whispered to him. _"So much more, and The Fallen knows this." _

At the thought Megatron looked back to his master. The Fallen was sitting on top of the large stone chair that had once held the statue of a human leader, whom Megatron didn't bother to look up. His spear was clutch tightly and his dark red eyes where looking around the area taking in the destruction. Megatron's spark began to pulse in his chest. An all to familiar feeling began to come to the surface. His optics narrowed as his processor started to shift with the swelling emotion.

_"The boy will be mine." _He thought to himself. _"He will give himself to me and me alone."_ Megatron turned his back on The Fallen as his began to formulate a suitable course of action. _"Only I will be his Master."_

* * *

Diving to the ground, Will was only just able to dodge a large blast from a Decepticon who seemed to be having a lot of fun using him for target practice. Gritting his teeth against the pain of landing on his side, Will quickly rolled to avoid a pile of debry that was sent flying through the air. The sound of the Decepticon's laughter filled the air as it once more shot at the area where he was. Swearing under his breath Will pushed himself up and rushed to get to some form of cover. He found, however, that he wasn't quite fast enough that time. The shot from the 'Con landed a foot in front of him and the blast sent him flying back into the wall of a building. In the back of his mind Will was sure that he had heard something crack. He didn't know if it was something inside himself or if it was the wall he had smashed into. His guess was on the former.

Falling to the ground Will couldn't hold back the violent cough that brought a large wade of blood and grime into his mouth. Gagging on the bile for a moment, Will spat it out hard smearing it on the ground in front of him. His breathing became labored as he felt something pressing against one of his lungs.

_"Damn it..." _He thought to himself.

Using what little strength he had left, Will forced himself to sit up against the wall he had just crashed into. His weapon laid beyond his reach and even if he could get it he knew that he didn't have the strength to lift it. His eyes began to blur as his mind and lungs screamed for air. He was barley able to feel the tremors that announced the Decepticon's approach. Using what little strength he had left, Will managed to focus his eyes enough to see the large 'Con looming over him. Its burning red optics showing a hint of glee as it looked over Will's broken body. Lowering its arm cannon it made ready to kill the human before it.

Will forced his head up making sure to look the 'Con in the optics. He wanted to make sure that the Decepticon knew that even though it was about to kill him, he had fought against it with everything he had and that even in the face of his death he would not be weak. There eyes/optics locked onto each other and the 'Con's facial plates twitched as its cannon began to rotate and heat up. Even with his vision slipping away Will didn't blink an eye as a dull red glow began to light up the inside of the cannon.

* * *

Chunks of asphalt bounced off Ironhide's hood as he just managed to avoid another blast from from the Seeker's flying above him. His tires screeched and let out clouds of smoke as he tried to turn a corner at high speed. His momentum brought him up onto two wheels and he had to push hard to force himself back onto all four. Another explosion erupted behind him and he tried to force more speed from his still smoking tires.

He swore to himself as he heard the Seekers above him laughing in there high pitched annoying way as they continued to toy with him. He knew that he was at there mercy at the moment and he knew that they where simply toying with him. This fact more then anything made him angry. He hated being played with and he knew that if he could just find a small opening that he would make them regret not killing him already. Turning another corner, Ironhide tried to lose the Seeker's by driving down a side road but a series of blasts forced him to turn and head down another road instead.

Growling to himself Ironhide sent a message to the others trying to find out where they had gone to and if they had found Will and his soldiers. When the response came Ironhide was unhappy to find out that no one had seen any sign of the humans. Fearing the worst Ironhide quickly spun on his tires and began transforming as fast as he could. In less then thirty seconds he was standing in his robot form with his cannons raised and letting out a barrage of shots from both his cannons. The shots where wild and none came close to hitting there mark, but they managed to force the Seeker's apart and drove them away for a few moments.

Transforming again, Ironhide speed off down the road scanning every corner he came across for the Captain and his team. Once again his search was interrupted as the Seeker's returned this time fully intent on ending him. Ironhide had no intention of making it easy for them. So he put as much speed into his wheels as he could and took off down a new street that lead to the center of the city. The chase lasted for several minutes during which time Ironhide managed to lose both his side mirrors and the door to his truck bed. Ironhide never thought himself as a vein mech, unlike Sunstreaker or Sideswipe, but he did like to have all his parts intact. He had to fight down his anger knowing that it would do him no good to let it side track him.

Once again he was forced down a street he had no intention of going down and to his irritation he found that there was another Decepticon on the street with him. It didn't seem to see him however as it appeared to be preoccupy with something else. Ironhide was about to ignore the whole thing and drive right past the 'Con, but something about what the 'Con was doing caught his optic. Looking closer Ironhide managed to see a human running around a few yards away from the 'Con. It seemed to be doing a decent job of avoiding the Decepticon's cannon fire, that is until one lucky, or unlucky, shot landed just close enough to the human that the blast sent it smashing into a brick wall. Ironhide watched the human fall to the ground a small smear of blood marking the spot on the wall where it had hit.

Looking at the human closely, Ironhide was shocked to see that it was Will who was trying to avoid the 'Con. Anger began to boil inside Ironhide as he watched a large amount of blood fall from Will's mouth. Revving his engine Ironhide began to speed towards the Decepticon, his mind had completely forgotten the Seekers above him and he paid no attention to there cannon fire that was landing so close to him. His optics narrowed as he watched the 'Con advance on the downed Captain and aim his cannon directly at him. Only a few feet away from the Decepticon, Ironhide transformed and put his shoulder directly into the 'Cons midsection instantly bringing him down to the ground. Landing on top of him Ironhide didn't bother with his cannons. He swung his fists into the Decepticon's helm over and over until finally the armor shattered and there was nothing standing in the way of Ironhide's fists and the 'Con's weak protoform head. The silver metal bent easily under the weight of his blows and it wasn't long before there was nothing left but a pile of flattened twisted metal and glowing energon.

Ironhide crouched there for a few minutes as his anger slowly began to fade away. Looking up and around he noticed that none of the Seeker's where around any more. Not thinking twice about there cowardice, Ironhide stood and quickly moved over to where Will had been leaning against the wall. Kneeling down Ironhide searched for a moment before finding the Captain still against the wall. In the time it had taken Ironhide to kill the Decepticon, Will had slipped from a sitting position to a laying down one. Thinking at first that the human had simply passed out Ironhide began to scan his body to make sure there was no major damage. What he found sent a chill into his spark. Several of the humans bones where broken, some even shattered to dust. His skull had a large crack along the top of it and several of his ribs where cracked or broken. Two of the broken ribs had even punctured his lungs.

Ironhide moved his scan to the Captain's heart and to his horror he found that it was no longer beating. Moving his massive hands closer to the human Ironhide was just about to pick him up when a lime green hand wrapped around his wrist keeping him from touching the human. Turning angry optics up, Ironhide was just about to tackle whom ever it was who thought it was a good idea to stop him. He was shocked to see Ratchet standing next to him, a sad look in his optics.

"I'm sorry Ironhide..." Ratchet said somberly.

Ironhide refused to let the Medics words enter his processor. He pushed Ratchet away from him and put his optics back on the limp body laying on the ground.

"Will..." Ironhide whispered his optics moving over the man looking for any small movement there might be.

"Ironhide... there's nothing that can be done." Ratchet said. "Captain Lennox is dead..."

* * *

**_As I said... please do not hate me._**

**_Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I promise to get the next chapter out a lot faster then it took me to do this one._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello once again audience! So... yeah... I am pretty sure that some if not most of you are pretty ticket at me for taking so dang long to update. Its been what a year since my last one? I am so very sorry about that. Army life is not very supportive to the writing process. But that is still no reason to have you guys wait so long. All I can say is I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. **_

_**So, here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I am sorry it is so short. I wanted it to be longer but decided that it would be best to put out what I have here so that you all know I am not dead.  
**_

_**Enjoy...  
**_

* * *

He could see the smoke filling the sky well before the city came into view. The large black smoke stack looked like a massive storm system that threatened to break at any moment. Turning up the level of his hearing Sam began to hear the sound of several explosions that sounded like thunder in the distance. A cold shiver ran through his body at the noise and the damage that he knew it was bringing. Hopping that no one he cared about was injured to badly he began to lower his altitude in preparation for his landing. As he came closer and closer to the city readings began to pop up in the corner of his vision, he glanced at them quickly taking in all the information that they gave him.

From what he could tell, there where dozens of energon readings coming from every corner of the city. He wasn't sure how he knew which ones where the Autobots and which ones where Decepticons but he knew anyway. If he paid more attention to them he could even tell how much energy they where putting out, this let him know who was hurt and how badly. The majority where putting out strong readings but there where a handful whose readings where quickly falling low. Even though he could tell which ones where Autobots and which ones where Decepticons he couldn't tell whose exactly they where. He felt his spark pulse quickly in his chest as his fear continued to rise.

_"I have to hurry and stop this!"_ He thought to himself.

Casting a glance down at the buildings below him, Sam quickly angled himself to one of the largest buildings in the area. He started to lower the power of his jets so that he wouldn't over shoot his target and in less then a minute he cut them off completely. His feet made a hard bang as his armor landed on the concrete of the building. Bringing his wings back into his body, Sam ran to the ledge of the roof and began to search the area that he was in. Several energon readings where in the area and he was happy to see that none of them seemed to be in any danger at the moment.

"Alright... I have to think." He said out loud to himself.

Taking a deep breath he tried to clear his mind of any distracting thoughts. He felt his spark start to settle down and the tension in his shoulders began to leave. Letting the breath he had been holding out Sam opened his optics and looked around with a keen eye trying to spot anything that might help. The sound of explosions suddenly grew in volume and Sam looked up to see three Decepticon Seekers opening fire a dozen or so blocks from the building he was on.

"Starscream." Sam growled, his anger for the Seeker rising.

Sam wanted to take off at that moment and blast the piece of scrap out of the sky. The only thing that stopped him was the thought that he might not be able to do it and live through it. He knew that if he died trying to bring Starscream down then the fight would rage on and the Earth would burn. Desperately, he tried to wrestle his anger back under his control. It took a moment but he managed to bring it down to just bellow the boiling point.

"Have to focus." He told himself. "Have to get to the center of this whole thing. If I can stop it there then everything else will follow."

The center of the fight, he knew, would be where ever Optimus, Megatron and The Fallen where.

"Its not the Autobots that they are after this time, they want to do as much damage to the human race as possible." Sam thought out loud. "And the place that they would do the most damage would be..." Sam brought up a map of the city and instantly picked out where he needed to go. "There!"

Bringing out his wings, Sam quickly took off and began to fly over the city aiming for the large white building where the most destruction looked to be. As he flew the sounds of the many battles bellow continued to fill the air. With each explosion that rip the air Sam couldn't help but imagine that one of his friends where in trouble. Before he made it half way to his destination he was all but shaking with the need to dive down and come to the aid of who ever needed him.

He fought against his rising emotions trying to keep himself on target but before long he began to descend towards another building his mind unable to block the images of the ones he cared for laying broken in the streets. He ground to a halt on top of a four story building and instantly rushed to the edge to gaze at the street bellow.

Large chunks of the street where destroyed and all around laid twisted heaps of metal that use to be normal cars and trucks. The building across from the one he was on had collapsed entirely and he could make out the twisted and burnt remains of a few humans who hadn't been able to escape the destruction in time. A burning anger began to rise up inside his chest making his spark pulse twice as fast as it had been before.

Sam didn't know how long he stayed on top of that building, he felt as if everything he ever knew had been ripped from him leaving him hollow. It wasn't until a large explosion erupted a few blocks down from him that he pulled himself back to the present. Enhancing his vision he tried to find the source of the explosion. It wasn't had to figure out since a large Decepticon burst its way out of the black smoke. The 'Cons arm was in the form of a large cannon the tip still smoking from the attack it had just used.

A growl formed in the back of Sam's throat, which thanks to his armor had a primal metallic grind to it. He felt the metal on his hands shifting and before he even realized what he was doing he had both hands raised. Power began to gather in his open palms and he was on the verge of unleashing his attack when he noticed a small form running from the Decepticon. It took all his will power to hold off his attack for fear of hitting the fleeing human.

Narrowing his optics, Sam was horrified to see that the human on the run was none other then Sergent Epps.

_"If he's here then __Will and the rest of the NEST team must be here too." _Sam thought to himself.

Taking a quick look around Sam tried to spot the other members of NEST but found none of them. It was possible that Epps had only gotten separated from his team, but Sam knew that the more likely reason for the Sargent to be on his own was that the others where dead. Another wave of anger erupted inside him and he knew that there was only one way to quell his rage.

Powering up his wings, Sam quickly shot off the roof top and began to speed down the street right at the perusing Decepticon. With the power still gathered in his palms ready to use Sam brought both arms up and let lose the energy from each of his solar weapons. He was forced back a few feet by the concussion of his weapons going off and he watched as his attack burnt through the air leaving behind the smell of burning ozone. The Decepticon was so focused on his target that he wasn't able to register the attack until it was too late.

Both shots hit the 'Con at the same time, one in the shoulder and the other in the chest just above his spark. The force of the explosion that followed threw the Decepticon off his feet and sent him crashing to the ground. Moving quickly Sam descended to the street and came down right behind Epps who had stopped to see what had happened.

Landing with a heavy bang on the ground Sam quickly wrapped his army around Epps and blasted off again.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Epps yelled as they flew quickly through the air.

Sam didn't bother to answer the Sergent's question, instead he focused on moving him far enough away from the 'Con just in case it got back up. Before long, Sam landed on another rood top and quickly let Epps go. The larger man broke away from him and took several steps back before turning around to face him. Sam could see the surprise on his face before he hid it behind a hard mask of military training.

"Who the fuck are you?" Epps shouted bringing his weapon up to point at Sam's chest.

Sam lifted his hands up in the universal sign of _"I mean no harm."_

"Calm down Epps..." He said quickly. "It's me, Sam!"

Confusion crossed the Sergent's face but was quickly replaced by doubt.

"Bull shit!" He said. "I know Sam and you ain't the kid."

Doing the only thing that would prove to Epps who he was. Sam quickly drew back his helm and battle mask showing his human face underneath. Sam saw Epps mouth the words _"What the hell__"_ before his weapon lowered slightly.

"Epps, its me... Really." Sam said trying to calm the Sargent down.

"Kid?" Epps said the shock and surprise clear in his voice.

"Yeah." Sam answered nodding his head. "I wish I could explain but there isn't time."

"Yeah no kidding." Epps retorted moving to the edge of the building and looking down at the street bellow. "Things here have gone to shit real quick."

"I know." Sam said lowering his arms and moving next to the Sargent. "Where is Will and the rest of NEST?"

"I don't know man..." He replied. "Our transport got blown out of the sky and not many made it out in time."

"Did Will..." Sam started but couldn't finish the question.

"I'm sure he made it out." Epps said a slight smile on his face. "That bastards lucky that way."

"Ok..." Sam said trying to believe what Epps said. "Have you seen Optimus?"

"No, the only ones I've seen have been the 'Cons." Epps answered. "If I had to guess I'd say the big guy is in the middle of all this."

"That's what I was afraid of..." Sam mumbled. Bringing his helm and battle mask back into place Sam quickly unfolded his wings and powered them up. "Alright, I have to go find Optimus and try and help."

"What!?" Epps asked shocked. "Kid, you may have... what ever this is going for you..." He said gesturing to Sam's armor. "...but that doesn't mean that you can go head first into a war zone like this."

"That's exactly what it means." Sam said. "I'm the only one who can stop this whole thing, and I'm not just talking about this one fight. I mean the whole war!"

"How exactly do you intend to do that?" Epps asked.

Sam was quiet for a moment. In all honesty he had no idea how he could put a stop to the war but he had to try.

"I have a plan..." He lied.

"Kid..." Epps began but stopped. In the end he simply sighed and said; "Good luck."

Nodding, Sam kicked his jets to there max power and blasted off.

* * *

Optimus lowered his cannon, smoke drifted slowly from the heated end as the the Decepticon that had been in front of the Prime fell to the ground. A large gaping hole smoked in its chest plates where the 'Con's spark had once been. Just like every other time Optimus had to take the life of one of his own kind he sent a silent prayer to Primus to forgive him. He hated what the war forced him to do, each spark that he terminated weighed heavily on him and as the eons passed the weight of his actions grew heavier and heavier. He wished that he could hold onto the hope that the war would end with a treaty that would save the rest of his fellow Cybertronians. But as the years passed that hope had begun to slip and now there was so little of it left.

He knew that now was not the time to let these thoughts enter his processor but he found it increasingly difficult to block them. Giving his helm a shake, the Prime retracted his arm cannon and began to move forward. Using his internal map of the city Optimus knew that he was not far from his destination. The one place that he knew that Megatron and The Fallen where at.

_"Today is the day..." _He thought to himself. _"The Fallen and Megatron will be stopped or I will." _

Optimus was not sure what had made that thought come into his mind. All he knew was that it held an undeniable truth to it. He could feel it in his spark, the battle taking place would be one of the very last. As if to prove his feeling right, the next corner he turned showed him a direct path to where The Fallen sat. The ancient worrier sat perched on top of the stone chair that had once held the statue of one of the countries most influential leaders.

Optimus clenched his fist in anger at the site of the fallen Prime. He had once stood for so much, been a symbol of hope and inspiration to all of there kind. But he betrayed them all, his brothers, his people and Primus. For that, Optimus swore he would make him pay, even if he had to surrender his own life to do it. Quickly transforming, Optimus sent a message to all his Autobots telling them that he was about to engage The Fallen. He got a quick response from Ratchet telling him to wait for back up but he ignored it. Revving his engine, Optimus took off down the street using his weight and speed to smash anything that got in his way.

He knew that The Fallen could see him coming, and he had a moment of worry when the mech did not rise from his seat or make any attempt to stop him. It was a moment after the thought entered his mind that he understood the reason for The Fallen's actions. Just before he was able to clear the buildings and make it to the open area in front of The Fallen a massive heavy object rammed into him from the side. The force of the impact sent the Prime crashing into a building and causing the entire structure to collapse on top of him.

The rubble from the building crashed all around him and effectively pinned him down from every side. Grinding his gears, Optimus tried to transform in order to escape but found that he was unable to. He was stuck and completely defenseless. It didn't take long for the sound of heavy foot steps to reach his audio filters. It was quickly joined by several others.

"Poor Prime..." He heard a voice growl, a voice he knew belonged to his brother. "Dig him out of there, we don't want him to be late for his execution."

Optimus heard the sound of several other Decepticon's laughing followed by the sound of the rubble being moved from around him. A plan was quick to form in his mind, he would wait until they had moved enough of the rubble then he would transform as fast as he could and take on as many as he could. He knew that it wasn't the best idea, but it was the only option open to him. The Prime readied himself to jump into action as he felt some of the chunks of building begin to be sifted from his back. But before anything else could be done Optimus felt something sharp and metallic get shoved into his body, it pierced his armor and a massive surge of energy ripped through his entire frame.

He felt several of his circuits get fried and multiple systems crash as the energy tore through his systems. It felt as if the pain would last forever but as quickly as it came it stopped. Optimus sank down on his tiers and began to see static dance over his optics. It wasn't long before his optics shut off completely and darkness grabbed hold of him in a tight embrace. His only comforting thought was that he knew that Megatron would not kill him until he came back online and that maybe when he did he could figure a way to escape.

* * *

_**Well there you go! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you all haven't left me for taking so long to put it up. I promise to start updating more often on all my stories.  
**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reads this story and leaves a review, they help me a ton!  
**_

_**Please remember to leave a review before leaving.  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey everyone! I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long for this chapter. Considering that I was able to write this one in only about a month or two instead of a year I would say I did pretty well. **_

_**I did have fun writing this chapter, except near the end when I ran into a pretty ethical problem. While the problem itself was annoying working through it was fun and I had to refer to some outside help in order to resolve it. But I think that it worked out well enough so I hope you enjoy it.  
**_

_**Now before I go let me just say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hopefully the world wont end on the 21st like they say it will.  
**_

_**P.s. The events that take place in this chapter in no way represent my personal opinions. They are merely plot points that the story demands. Saying that I will go on to say that the man cast in the role of the President in no way represents the current president, yes I borrowed some of his physical features but that is simple due to laziness nothing more. So if you feel like you will be offended by what happens then I am sorry but it is what the story demanded.  
**_

* * *

The pain exploded through his spark in a burning wave of agony. The sudden shock of it was enough to throw whatever concentration Sam had out the window and was more than enough to keep it from coming back. With his mind lost in the unexpected pain Sam was unable to control his flight and it didn't take long for him to crash into the empty street bellow. Sparks flew from his armor as he skid across the black street. He only went a couple of meters before he slammed into a mini van that had been abandoned in the middle of the deserted road. A miserable groan escaped him as he laid half inside the now destroyed vehicle.

His vision turned red as readings began to pop up in the corner of his optics telling him where he had been injured and how bad the damage was. To his surprise the only damage that showed was from him hitting the ground and the van. Nothing showed that there was anything wrong with his spark.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself as he slowly began to wrench himself out of the twisted metal of the van.

When he had managed to free one of his arms he brought it down to his chest and tried to feel for anything that might be out of the ordinary. His examination didn't turn up any rents or tears in his armor and there was no exposed wires or gears that might explain where the sudden pain had come from. He could still feel the lingering effects of the pain in his spark. It wasn't as intense as it had been before but there was still a dull throb that kept his spark from returning to its normal pulse.

The screeching of metal filled the air again as he continued to pull himself out of the vehicle. Once he was free, he pulled back his helm to expose the skin on his face to the cool air. He took a moment to look around before he decided to take shelter in an ally way not to far from where he had landed. As he moved he found that while the armor had protected him from most of the damage of the fall he had still managed to injure his right leg. It didn't feel to bad to him, he could tell that it wasn't broken but it was banged up enough that he had a slight limp when he put pressure on it.

"Well... could be worse." He muttered as he pressed his back to the wall of the ally. "It could be like Egypt."

He had a quick flash back to waking up under the burning sun and trying to climb up Optimus's body with two fractures in his leg. Shaking his head hard Sam scolded himself for letting his mind wonder. He knew that it wasn't the time to be remembering the past when the future was at stake. Pushing himself off the wall he brought his helm back over his head and fired up his jets. Without a second glance to his surroundings Sam took off his mind still trying to figure out what had caused his spark's sudden pain. In the back of his mind he had an idea, but he refused to pay attention to it. But it kept pushing all other thoughts aside until it was the only thing he could think of.

_"Optimus... what's happened to you?"_

As Sam flew away from the ally he never noticed the pair of black combat boots attached to the slumped body of his fallen friend that stuck out from the other side of the dumpster that sat a few feet from where he had been standing.

* * *

Optimus's worn and strained circuits slowly started to come back online as static filled his vision. His helm was pounding and he could feel his spark pulsing weakly in his chest. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened. He knew that if he lived through this that Ratchet would give him a hard time for being so reckless. He could already feel the pain and new dents from the force of the medic's large wrench striking his helm several times.

Giving an internal head shake, Optimus scolded himself for losing his train of thought. There where more important things to worry about at that moment. Such as the large group of Decepticons surrounding him. Two of which where holding his arms behind his back and another two holding his legs down. Looking down at himself he saw that they had forced him into a kneeling position and that several of his hidden weapons had been ripped out and now laid useless in front of him. They had even gone through the trouble of removing his energon sword.

_"Primus..." _He thought. _"Ratchet is going to tear my aft a new ejection port for the damage_..."

This time Optimus shook his head for real as his mind began to wonder once more. Whatever they had done to knock him off line had obviously damaged some of the circuits in his processor. His mind never trailed like that unless he was under some massive damage. The last time had been shortly after the battle in Egypt. Once the fighting was over the Prime had stumbled around and acted like a come of age youngling who was over energized on there first ingestion of high grade energon.

It was the deep malicious laugh of his brother that brought his mind back to the present. With great effort the Prime lifted his head static still dancing across his vision. It was hard for him to focus and he wasn't able to count how many Decepticons where in the area.

"Welcome Prime... to the site of the new Decepticon empire!" Megatron shouted causing all the Decepticons around them to burst into cheers.

"Wh... what have you..." Optimus tried to speak but even his vocals where having a hard time functioning.

Megatron laughed again. "What have I done to you? A simple EMP pulse directly into your central processor line. Its not fatal but I have found over the eons that it is very useful in keeping my prisoners immobile and yet still able to feel everything that happens to them."

Optimus groaned and let his head fall until his chin rested on he chest plates.

"Oh no Prime!" Megatron said happily. "I want you to watch every moment of this."

At a gesture unseen by the Prime one of the 'Cons holding his arms gripped his helm tightly and wrenched his head up forcing him to look straight ahead. The gears in his neck ground under the force and a horrible pain shot through his body causing warning lights to flash in his optics.

With an evil grin on his facial plates Megatron moved to the center of the large area they where in. It took Optimus a moment to realize that he wasn't the only Autobot there. At the far end of the field Skidz and Mudflap where in the same position he was in. There arms held behind there backs and there head being forced up to look in front of them. As his optics focused on them he saw that they where trying to tell him something but he couldn't make out what and his internal communications where down. He wasn't given much time to try and work out what they where saying when Megatron yelled;

"Bring out the insect!"

Everyone watched as a single Decepticon moved out of the ranks and moved to Megatron's side. A human clutched in his fist but Optimus was unable to see the human clearly. The 'Con handed the human over to Megatron and the Decepticon leader held the human alot so all could see.

Using all his strength, Optimus focused his optics on the human in Megatron's grip. It was a middle aged African American male his hair was cut very close to his head and he wore a torn and dirty suit. It took a few moments for Optimus to realize who the human was and when he did he weakly fought against his captors.

"Megatron..." Optimus groaned out. "No..."

"Oh yes Prime!" Megatron laughed. "The human's leader will die by may hand!"

Optimus stole a quick glance at Skidz and Mudflap and he saw the regret and sorrow in there optics. He knew that they did everything they could to save the human leader. He should have gone with them, but he didn't follow what his instincts had told him and now they where all paying for it.

Megatron turned his burning red optics on the man and snarled. "Any final words maggot?"

Optimus watched as the man lifted himself up and forced his face into a hard look of defiance.

"My name is James Davidson... I am the President of the United States of America and I have only this one thing to say... You can kill me and you can destroy this city. But know this... nothing you could ever do will crush the spirit of mankind! We have triumphed over adversity in the past and we will do it again! Your actions today will bring the entire weight of mankind onto your head! There will be no place on this Earth that you will find refuge! We will hunt you down and we will drive you off our world if its the last thing we do! This I swear!"

With a feral grin lifting his facial plates Megatron lowered the human to the ground and slowly raised one of his large stabilizing servos until it was hanging directly over the man. His optics locked with Optimus's as he brought it straight down. The ground shook and a large cloud of dust and dirt rose into the air. All around the Decepticon's cheered and fired there weapons into the air. Optimus pulled against the 'Con's holding him, even though he knew it to be to late. He knew that even if they won the battle the damage that Megatron had done could not be fixed no matter what anyone did.

"MEGATRON!" Optimus yelled.

The war lord lifted his stabilizing servo up and looked down into the crater he made, all that remained of the human was large pile of dirty and bloody cloths with chunks of bone sticking out. Megatron began scrapping the bottom of his servo against the dirt a small frown on his facial plates.

"Worthless flesh bags." He snarled as he tried to scrape the remains off.

"Why!?" Optimus tried to yell.

"Don't worry Prime... the rest of your Autobots will meet a same fate soon enough." Megatron said starting to move closer to the Prime. "Not you though... at least not yet. I want you to watch as each and every one of your worriers falls before your optics. I want you to watch as this entire planet burns under the Decepticon banner and is rebuilt as our new empire. Then after all that, after I have taken everything from you... then I will grant you the mercy of death."

Reaching down, Megatron placed the tip of one of his claws on the side of Optimus's facial plates. Slowly he began to drag it down causing the metal to screech and rip apart. Optimus grunted in pain but was kept from moving. When Megatron finished the tear reached from the brim of Optimus's helm down to the lowest point of his jaw. A small flow of energon began to leak out from the torn metal.

Standing back up to his full height, Megatron motioned to the Decepticon who held Skidz. With a loud grunt, the 'Con kicked the Autobot in the center of his back causing him to fall forward. The Decepticon continued to kick and throw Skidz until his head was a few feet from the large crater that Megatron had created.

"Lets not let this show end too soon..." Megatron said loudly. "We are still waiting on the rest of our guests to arrive." Nodding slightly to the 'Con standing over Skidz Megatron said; "Take your time and enjoy it."

There was laughter from all the gathered Decepticons and even a slight chuckle from The Fallen. Megatron turned his back to the two in the center and began to walk out of the circle of Decepticons. He didn't bother to look back as the sound of ripping metal and Autobot screams began to fill the air.

_"Enjoy the show Master..." _He thought to himself. _"...before this day ends, you will be nothing more then trophy mounted on my wall, and the boy will belong to only me."_

* * *

_**Well I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter. Like I said it was a pretty touchy place when it came to the bit with the President. I spent a good hour or two after writing that section debating on if I should keep it or change it. In the end I feel that it was the right choice to leave it this way. While the story could have worked with a different outcome for him, I feel that it is more true to the story arch to keep it the way it is.  
**_

_**Again if it offended anyone I am sorry it was not my intention and again this in no way is a reflection of my view of the President. I personally don't care what he decides to do during this term I try not to get involved in politics.  
**_

_**Now if you where offended feel free to write a review saying as much, all I ask is that you remain calm while writing it and please refrain from hurtful words.  
**_

_**All reviews are welcome of course. I look forward to your feed back and I can't wait to read what you all thought of this chapter. The end will be coming soon. And depending on the reception of it I may write one or two one shots detailing the different endings.  
**_

_**Thank you all and have a good day.  
**_


End file.
